Siblings Chaos
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: FINISHED! AU, no pairing, no super power, Elemental Siblings. Bagaimana kalau elemental Boboiboy adalah saudara kembar tiga? Sifat mereka yang berbeda-beda bagaikan petir, angin dan tanah membuat hubungan mereka jadi kompleks. Tapi bagaimana pun juga mereka tetaplah saudara. Silahkan baca bagaimana mereka menghadapi masalah bersama. Sinopsis gaje, read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Saat dimana aku penuh inspirasi itu saat mau ujian. Aku kepikiran, ada yang bikin cerita All Boboiboy Elemental (ceritanya saudara) x Fang. Nah, karena aku gak minat sama yaoi buat fandom ini, kenapa gak bikin Boboiboy Elemental siblings yang family aja? Kebayang Boboiboy kembar tiga dengan kelakuan ajaib semua? Kok tiga? Api sama Air gimana? Api kan masih baru, rada susah nulisnya, takut bentrok juga sama sifat Taufan. Makanya, dibikin 3 dulu. **

**Jadi, ya fanfic ini menceritakan tentang Boboiboy kembar bersaudara. Nah, lucunya, awalnya mau kubikin Gempa kembaran paling tua tapi... aduh kasian kamu nak, kerjanya udah berat banget di kartun (harus ngatur Halilintar sama Taufan mulu) belum kamu juga udah kubully di fanficku sebelumnya, jadi di sini dia kujadiin kembaran paling muda, yah sesuailah sama urutan keluarnya para elemental tingkat 2 di kartunnya. **

**Dan setting yang kupake saat mereka SMP, kok SMP mulu? Ya, soalnya awal masuk remaja itu saat paling labil, hehehe**

**Warning: Elemental siblings, no pairing, no super power, AU, family, brotherly love (but please, this one is not incest, okay?), miss typo**

**Disclaimer: Monsta, pinjem karakternya doang, ceritanya kubikin sendiri kok *dilempar kursi**

* * *

**Siblings Chaos**

**Chapter 1: Sick** (artinya "_sakit_", tapi bisa juga "_bosan atau lelah terhadap sesuatu yang sudah berlangsung lama_")

Ada yang bilang, bila seseorang terlahir bersaudara maka sifatnya akan menyesuaikan dengan saudaranya. Maksudnya, bila ada satu saudara yang manja, saudara yang lain akan mandiri. Bila ada satu saudara yang pemalas, maka saudara lain akan rajin. Bila semua saudara sifatnya sama, mungkin sebuah keluarga bisa hancur. Tapi itu hanya teori saja.

Meski ternyata teori itu berlaku di sebuah keluarga.

"Krrriiiiiing!"

"Ergh...," keluh seorang pemuda dari balik selimutnya. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya keluar dengan wajah kusut dan tangannya segera meraih jam weker yang berbunyi kencang. Matanya akhirnya terbuka dan berusaha fokus untuk melihat dimana jarum jam menunjukkan angka.

Jam 5...

Dengan wajah masih ngantuk dan rambut acak-acakan, pemuda itu bangun tidur dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Berusaha mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin'nyawa' untuk bisa terjaga.

Ia merasa lelah, tentu saja. Pemuda itu tidur larut malam, karena harus mengerjakan tugas OSIS, membuat proposal untuk Pentas Seni SMP Pulau Rintis tahun ini. Seperti itu pun proposalnya belum selesai dan masih ia lanjutkan hari ini.

Setelah terjaga lebih baik, pemuda itu berjalan menuju jendela. Membuka jendela untuk membiarkan sinar mentari (meski masih subuh, jadi mentari juga belum sepenuhnya bangun) masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Inilah rutinitas dia sepanjang hari.

Pemuda itu segera berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Ia cuci muka dan mengecek mesin cuci. Untunglah tadi malam ia masih sempat mencuci pakaian kotor dan kemudian ia tinggal tidur. Sekarang, ia hanya perlu menjemur pakaian ini dan mengangkatnya nanti sore.

Uuuh, pakaian kering yang kemarin juga belum disetrika lagi...

Pemuda yang tengah menjemur pakaian itu bernama Boboiboy Gempa. Nama yang aneh, jangan bertanya kenapa orang tuanya menamakannya seperti itu. Tapi, ia biasa dipanggil Gempa, karena ada orang yang bernama Boboiboy juga di keluarganya.

Selesai menjemur pakaian, Gempa segera mandi dan memakai seragam sekolah. Ia melirik jam, untunglah masih jam 6 kurang. Ia segera bergegas ke dapur dan bersiap untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk para saudaranya tercinta, yang ia yakin tidak akan bangun sampai sarapan yang ia buat selesai.

Melihat bahan sisa untuk sarapan, Gempa memutuskan untuk membuat nasi goreng dari nasi sisa semalam juga telur dadar. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengolah semua bumbu, ia berhati-hati melipat kemeja lengan panjangnya agar tidak terciprat saat memasak.

Harum masakan segera memenuhi dapur dan ruang makan. Ia melirik jam, oh kemana pula saudara-saudaranya yang tersayang itu. Jam segini masih belum ada yang bangun?

"Huaahm... Gempa... masak apa?"

Nah itu dia. Ia segera menoleh, menemukan saudaranya yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengannya masih dengan wajah setengah tidur dan terus mengucek matanya.

"Masak nasi goreng, Taufan, tolong bangunkan Halilintar, sebentar lagi sarapannya matang," kata Gempa, segera menyiapkan tiga piring di samping penggorengan.

Saudara kembarnya, yang bernama Taufan, meregangkan badannya, seperti kucing dan mengangguk.

"Kak Hali kebo banget," komentarnya dengan senyum jahil.

"Kayak kamu bisa bangun pagi aja," komentar Gempa.

"Aku kan tadi keasikan main game sampai jam 1... lagian aku bisa bangun sendiri kok, nggak kayak Kak Hali," timpal Taufan tak mau kalah.

Gempa hanya memutar matanya namun memutuskan untuk tidak membalas komentar kakak kembarnya. Percuma, ia sudah terbiasa mengalah daripada memperpanjang debat yang tidak penting ini.

Sadar kalau adik kembarannya tidak akan membalas, Taufan kembali ke lantai dua untuk membangun 'kakak tertua' mereka yang masih meringkuk di kamarnya.

Gempa tersenyum saat sarapan sudah siap dan jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6 lewat 10. Tinggal sarapan dan berangkat sekolah. Jarak rumahnya ke sekolah tak begitu jauh, bisa ditempuh berjalan kaki 15 menit.

"Duak! Bruk!"

"KAAAUU!"

"Kak Hali, putus nih! Putus! Aaarrgh!"

Gempa hanya mendesah, menyiapkan teh manis untuk membangkitkan semangatnya. Tak lupa, membuat teh yang sangat pekat untuk Halilintar yang memang butuh asupan kafein setiap pagi, namun Gempa sudah berhenti membuatkannya kopi, karena tidak mau kakak kembarnya itu ketergantungan kafein.

Tak perlu melihat, Gempa bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi hingga kedua kakaknya ribut seperti itu. Pasti Taufan membangunkan Halilintar dengan cara yang tidak-tidak, seperti menyumpal hidung dan mulut hingga Halilintar tidak bisa bernapas, atau langsung melompat ke atas badan kakak tertuanya yang temperamental itu.

Dan setiap pagi, Halilintar akan menghukum Taufan karena sudah membangunkannya dengan cara ekstrim seperti tadi. Hukumannya tentu secara fisik, mulai dari tangan dipelintir hingga sendi bahu hampir bergeser, atau bahkan tak segan mencekik Taufan hingga kehabisan napas.

"Uuuh... Kak Hali jahaat...," komentar Taufan, akhirnya muncul kembali di meja makan. Kali ini sudah memakai seragam dan lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Tangannya memijit bahu kirinya, pertanda kalau Halilintar sepertinya memelilintir tangannya pagi ini.

"Salahmu sendiri...," komentar Gempa, bersiap sarapan. Taufan segera duduk di sebelahnya, senyuman jahil dan ikut sarapan bersama saudara kembarnya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 6.30, Gempa hanya mendesah, menaruh piringnya yang sudah kosong di bak cucian piring dan mengambil kotak bekal.

Di saat itu Halilintar muncul dengan wajah masam dan kusut. "Sarapannya, aku belum bikin PR Bahasa Melayu-"

"Ini," kata Gempa singkat, menyodorkan kotak bekal yang diisi oleh nasi goreng, yang tadinya di piring tapi sudah dipindah tempat.

"Makasih, aku berangkat duluan," kata Halilintar cepat. Tadinya ia mau berlari, namun menyadari segelas teh pekat di meja kemudian ia berhenti dan meminumnya dalam satu tegukan.

"Kak Hali, jangan lupa bawa minum," komentar Taufan, menghabiskan sarapan di piringnya.

"Bawel," balas Halilintar yang segera melesat, bergegas berangkat sekolah.

"Semoga dia tidak salah pakai sepatu lagi, kemarin dia pakai sebelah sepatuku coba. Jadi, kan aku juga pakai sebelah sepatunya dia," ujar Taufan, menaruh piring di bak cucian.

"Halilintar memang susah bangun pagi, suka lupa bikin PR juga," kata Gempa, segera mencuci piring kotor. Taufan hanya tertawa kecil sambil meminum tehnya.

"Kupikir dia sengaja, memang dasarnya malas saja sih. Kak Hali kan cuma pandai dihitung-hitungan saja," kata Taufan lagi.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan tehnya, anak kembar kedua segera mengambil tasnya. "Aku juga berangkat duluan ya," sahutnya.

"Iya hati-hati," sahut Gempa balik. Ia melihat kakaknya mengambil skateboard dan segera memakai sepatu. Karena tak ada komentar, berarti Halilintar tidak salah pakai sepatu pagi ini. Dan Taufan pun akhirnya berangkat sekolah.

Selesai cuci piring, Gempa segera membereskan meja makan dengan cepat. Ia melirik jam, sedikit mepet tapi ia tidak akan terlambat.

Ia pun segera berangkat ke sekolah, agak kusut saat menyadari kalau ruang tengah berantakan, pasti gara-gara Taufan tadi malam, namun ia hanya mendesah dan segera menguci pintu rumah.

Begitulah rutinitas pagi si kembar Boboiboy.

IoI

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggil kedua saudara kembarmu dengan 'kakak'?"

Gempa menatap Gopal, teman sekelasnya. Ia baru saja selesai diperbudak, maksudnya, diperintah guru untuk membersihkan lapangan yang tergenang air hujan pagi ini. Ketika kau pikir Ketua OSIS itu keren dan berwibawa, kadang Gempa pikir jadi Ketua OSIS itu sama dengan menjadi budaknya guru yang bisa disuruh macam-macam.

"Ng... kelahiranku cuma beda beberapa menit saja dari mereka, jadi tidak penting kan siapa yang kakak atau adik?" jawab Gempa, menaruh peta dan tas guru di depan kelas. Ya, setelah selesai membersihkan lapangan, ia dipanggil guru Geografi untuk membawakan peta dan tasnya ke kelas.

Karena selain Ketua OSIS, Gempa juga ketua kelas II C.

"Tapi, Taufan memanggil Halilintar dengan kakak kan?" tanya Gopal, ingat si kembar kedua, Taufan, yang berbeda kelas dengan mereka.

"Iya sih. Tapi sebenarya itu cuma bahan ejekan aja. Dia sama nggak respek sama Halilintar," jelas Gempa, kenal sekali dengan sifat jahil Taufan.

Gopal mangut-mangut. Gempa tersenyum puas saat peta sudah terpasang dan akhirnya, bisa duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya.

"Kedua kembaranmu aneh ya," komentar Gopal. Gempa hanya mendesah.

"Yah...," gumam Gempa tanpa arti.

IoI

"Gempa! Halilintar lagi berantem sama kakak kelas!"

Kalau tidak terbiasa dengan berita buruk yang datang mendadak saat istirahat, Gempa pasti sudah tersedak susu yang sedang diminumnya. Namun sayangnya, ini adalah skenario yang sudah pernah tejadi sebelumnya, jadi ia tidak terkejut. Namun tetap saja, ia panik.

Oh Halilintar yang temperamental dan jagoan klub karate, bisa tidak sih dia itu mengatur emosinya sedikit?

Gempa segera berlari menuju dimana kakaknya berada. Saat kakinya membawanya ke kantin, Gempa tak heran melihat kakaknya bersitegang dengan beberapa kakak kelas tanpa rasa takut.

Tentu saja, Halilintar bahkan sudah pernah terkena skors sebelumnya karena berkelahi. Ini belum ada apa-apanya.

"Halilintar! Sudah hentikan!" Gempa segera menarik kakaknya menjauh dari para senior. Saudara kembarnya itu tampak begitu marah, namun Gempa tidak takut. Ia sudah terbiasa menghadapinya.

"Maafkan saudara kembarku," kata Gempa cepat dan segera menarik Halilintar menjauh dari kantin. Sang kembaran temperamental segera melawan dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Gempa begitu mereka sampai di tempat sepi.

"Apa-apaan sih, Gempa!? Dia itu yang duluan serobot! Aku yang pesen dia yang ambil, enak aja! Mentang-mentang kakak kelas, emang sekolah ini punya dia!" semprot Halilintar kesal. Namun Gempa hanya mendesah.

"Iya Halilintar, aku ngerti. Tapi bukan berarti kamu harus berantem dengan mereka, kamu mau kena skors lagi?" tegur Gempa lebih tenang. Halilintar terlihat kesal namun tidak membalas perkataannya. Hanya membuang wajah ke samping.

"Udah-udah, nggak usah marah lagi. Ini, aku ada donat, sekarang kamu balik aja ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel," kata Gempa, menyodorkan donat yang belum ia makan. Kakaknya memandangnya dengan wajah masih kecut, namun menerima donat pemberian adiknya. Ia mendengus kesal, menurunkan topi depannya kemudian segera berlalu.

Gempa hanya membetulkan topi yang ia kenakan dengan cara terbalik. Sulitnya punya saudara kembar yang temperamental... jarang ia bisa melewati jam istirahat di sekolah tanpa masalah.

IoI

"Gempa! Kakakmu jatuh, terus pingsan!"

Istirahat kedua ternyata juga tidak berakhir dengan damai. Meski tidak disebutkan namanya, Gempa langsung tahu kalau yang sedang bermasalah sekarang pasti Taufan. Kakak kembarnya yang kedua itu hobi main skateboard atau apapun yang beroda dan bisa melakukan atraksi.

Memang Taufan jago, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak pernah jatuh atau terluka.

Gempa segera lari ke UKS, ia agak panik. Jatuh dan pingsan biasanya tidak berarti bagus. Namun, saat melihat kakaknya sadar dengan kepala dibalut perban, sang adik kembar akhirnya bisa menarik napas lega.

"Kepalanya sedikit benjol, tapi untunglah tidak apa-apa. Kalau nanti dia muntah atau pingsan lagi, segera bawa ke rumah sakit," saran dokter UKS, yang terbiasa menangani murid macam Taufan.

Taufan tersenyum cenge-ngesan, hampir membuat Gempa ingin menempelengnya kalau saja ia tak ingat kepala kakaknya sedang luka.

"Terima kasih dok," kata Gempa sopan pada dokter UKS, kemudian berbalik pada kakaknya dengan wajah kecut.

"Kamu khawatir ya, hehehe," goda Taufan. Sang adik hanya memutar matanya.

"Nggak lucu tahu," gertak Gempa. Namun Taufan justru tertawa.

"Aku nggak apa-apa kok, cuma sakit sedikit. Tapi berarti yang bikin makan malam hari ini kamu ya," kata Taufan, sepertinya memanfaatkan dengan baik luka yang ia dapatkan.

Gempa memijit kepalanya. Padahal ia ada rapat OSIS sampai sore untuk membahas soal anggaran Pentas Seni. Tapi, ia tak tega saat melihat kepala Taufan yang dibalut perban.

"Iya deh...," Gempa menyerah.

Ah... apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Kembarannya yang satu ini memang jahil dan hobinya membuat orang khawatir saja...

IoI

Jika ada yang bingung kemana sebenarnya orang tua Boboiboy, kenapa bisa ketiga anak kembar itu tinggal sendiri di rumah mereka? Itu karena ayah mereka bekerja di pulau lain di Malaysia. Sementara sang ibu yang merupakan petugas kesehatan juga bekerja di pelosok desa lain. Ayahnya bisa berbulan-bulan baru pulang, sementara sang ibu mungkin pulang antara seminggu sampai dua minggu sekali.

Kenapa bisa kedua orang tua mereka meninggalkan anak mereka dengan tenang tanpa pengawasan orang tua?

Karena ada Gempa.

Sang kembaran paling muda itu memang yang paling bisa diandalkan. Yang paling tidak bermasalah. Yang paling baik dan bijaksana di antara kembarannya yang lain. Ia adalah Ketua OSIS, ketua kelas, siswa teladan dan bermacam-macam embel-embel lain yang ia dapatkan.

Gempa juga pandai mengurus rumah, sampai memasak, mencuci, membereskan rumah dan sebagainya. Bukan berarti Taufan ataupun Halilintar tidak bisa melakukannya, hanya saja kedua sedikit agak malas untuk melakakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Sehingga ujung-ujungnya Gempa yang mengerjakan semuanya.

Bukan berarti kedua kakaknya itu cuma tersisa bagian jeleknya saja. Halilintar adalah jagoan klub karate yang sudah memenangkan beberapa kompetisi. Memang dia temperamental (dan makin temperamen kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Taufan) tapi ia juga terkenal dengan sifat coolnya, dan mungkin merupakan siswa dengan penggemar rahasia paling banyak di sekolah. Soal pelajaran pun, Halilintar sangat pandai dalam bermain angka, sehingga nilai fisika, kimia dan matematikanya termasuk tinggi di sekolah.

Taufan juga bergabung dengan klub skateboard, ia sangat lihai bermain di atas roda. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya skateboard, Taufan pandai olahraga. Berbeda dengan Halilintar yang fokus ke karate, Taufan tak segan membantu klub lain dalam kejuaraan dan tak jarang membantu mereka memenangkannya. Ia bahkan dapat beberapa medali di cabang atletik dan renang. Selain olahraga, Taufan juga berbakat di bidang seni. Ia bisa menari dan memainkan alat-alat musik akustik.

Tapi memang, kedua kembarannya itu menyusahkan.

Mungkin karena itu, Gempa berhenti memanggil keduanya 'kakak' semenjak masuk SMP.

Kedua kakak kembarnya itu pun tidak berkomentar saat Gempa mulai memanggil mereka langsung dengan nama. Taufan bahkan bercanda kalau seharusnya Gempa yang jadi paling tua di antara mereka (dan kakinya langsung dikunci oleh Halilintar setelah itu).

Ketiga kembaran itu, entah sejak kapan mulai menjauh. Gempa ingat saat-saat mereka masih bermain dan melakukan apapun bersama, bahkan dulu sekamar. Tapi, ia tak ingat kapan mereka terakhir berangkat sekolah bersama ataupun sekedar menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Masuk masa puber memang memusingkan... tapi tidak sepenuhnya jelek, mereka hanya mencoba menemukan jati diri dengan cara masing-masing.

Hanya kadang, Gempa berharap kedua kakaknya itu mau sedikit membantunya, setidaknya di rumah.

"Uhuk, uhuk!"

Gempa menatap langit, dimana hujan turun semakin deras.

Memang hari ini seperti kesialannya tidak bertepi. Sudah rapat OSIS belum menemukan titik terang soal anggaran Pentas Seni yang kelewat membengkak, sementara proposal sudah harus diajukan akhir minggu ini. Besok ia ada ujian Fisika dengan guru killer. Pulang ke rumah juga ia harus memasak makan malam...

Dan ia sekarang kehujanan.

"Huachii!" Gempa bersin, sedikit menyesal kenapa ia bisa lupa bawa payung.

Gempa segera berlari menerjang hujan, karena tidak ada tempat berteduh sepanjang jalan. Ia hanya berharap rumahnya tidak semakin berantakan ketika ia sampai nanti.

Sesampainya di rumah, Gempa basah kuyup dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Untung tasnya anti air, kalau tidak semua bukunya tidak akan ada yang selamat.

"Aku pulang..., huachii!" Gempa bersin lagi.

"Ah, Gempa. Kamu kehujanan ya? Tunggu sebentar biar kuambilkan handuk," kata Taufan dengan cepat. Gempa bersyukur kakaknya yang satu itu masih punya akal sehat.

"Aduh kasihan. Kamu telpon dong kalau nggak bawa payung, aku kan bisa jemput," kata Taufan, menyodorkan handuk yang segera dipakai Gempa untuk mengeringkan diri.

"Kupikir kamu masih sibuk di klub," kata Gempa. Hanya karena ia sibuk, bukan berarti kedua kembarannya juga tidak sibuk. Tak jarang ia pulang menemukan rumah masih kosong.

"Iya sih. Tapi, aku kan baru jatuh tadi jadi langsung di suruh pulang. Ya udah, kamu cepetan mandi, nanti masuk angin," tegur Taufan.

Gempa mengangguk namun berhenti saat ia ingat sesuatu.

"Jemuran?"

Taufan berhenti kemudian mengernyit.

"Ya ampun belum diangkat!" serunya.

Keduanya segera berlari menuju lantai dua dimana jemuran berada di teras. Gempa hanya bisa merintih kesal saat melihat semua jemuran basah kuyup diterjang hujan.

"Sudah deh, kamu mandi dulu," kata Taufan, mengangkat jemuran yang basah. Gempa hanya menggeleng dan membantu saudaranya mengangkat jemuran yang tersisa.

Tambah lagi pekerjaannya sekarang...

"Ah, Kak Hali, bantuin dong!" seru Taufan, saat melihat akhirnya saudara mereka yang paling tua muncul di teras.

Halilintar hanya mendengus dan mengambil alih semua jemuran basah dari tangan Gempa. "Cepetan mandi, kamu baru pulang hujan-hujanan kan?" perintah Halilintar singkat, Gempa hanya mengangguk dan menuruti kakaknya untuk kali ini.

"Tumben, kamu bisa bersikap kayak kakak juga," ejek Taufan yang segera dilempar jemuran basah oleh Halilintar.

IoI

Halilintar memasuki kamar Gempa bersama dengan Taufan. Perasaan mereka tidak enak. Karena kembar, meski sifatnya berbeda bagian angin, tanah dan petir, mereka masih punya ikatan batin pada taraf tertentu.

Jadi, singkatnya, saat yang satu sakit, yang lain bisa merasakannya.

Setelah selesai mandi, Gempa hanya terus berada di kamar tak kunjung keluar. Halilintar menatap adik kembarnya yang meringkuk di bawah selimut dengan wajah sedikit khawatir.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanyanya, duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan menarik selimut sedikit agar Gempa mau memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Uuuh...," Gempa berbalik tampaknya tak suka terkena sinar lampu yang terasa menyilaukan baginya.

Taufan menjulurkan tangannya dan wajahnya jadi semakin khawatir saat merasakan dahi kembarannya panas.

"Ah, tuh kan bener kamu masuk angin...," desah Taufan. Ia saling pandang dengan Halilintar, dan seperti bisa bicara dengan telepati.

"Aku buatin makan malam, terus kamu minum obat ya," kata Taufan lagi.

Gempa hanya mengangguk. "Iya makasih... lagian aku besok ada ujian fisika, harus masuk," keluh sang adik. Halilintar hanya menggeleng. Ia membetulkan selimut Gempa.

"Jangan mikir soal ujian fisika dulu, sekarang istirahat," kata Halilintar.

Gempa tersenyum tipis. "Nanti ajarin aku ya," katanya dengan nada parau. Halilintar memutar matanya namun mengangguk singkat.

Taufan berusaha menahan tawa dan kakinya segera diinjak oleh Halilintar. Memang saudara kembarnya yang paling tua itu cuma punya sisi lembut terhadap Gempa saja, dasar curang.

Mereka berdua segera keluar dari kamar Gempa, membiarkan adik mereka istirahat dengan tenang.

"Masakanmu nggak enak," komentar Halilintar begitu di luar kamar.

"Kayak Kak Hali sendiri bisa masak, gosong mulu," balas Taufan.

Haliintar hanya membalas dengan sedikit menekan perban di kepala Taufan, namun saudaranya itu segera memekik kesakitan.

"Perbanmu basah, cepet ganti sana," kata Halilintar. Taufan hanya tersenyum tipis namun kemudian segera memeletkan lidah dan berlari ke kamarnya.

"Kak Hali jahat sama aku," godanya namun tidak mendapatkan reaksi dari Taufan. Namun, sang kembaran mengerti kalau kakaknya itu sedang khawatir soal Gempa dan ia segera masuk ke kamarnya sendiri untuk mengganti perban.

IoI

"Dia terlalu sibuk."

"Hm?"

Taufan menoleh, sedang sibuk memasak sup sayur sementara Halilintar sibuk membongkar, atau lebih tepatnya mengacak-acak, kotak obat.

"Dia itu dibudakin sama guru. Bukan cuma guru, tapi anak-anak OSIS lain," tambah Halilintar.

"Yah, jadi ketua OSIS emang gitu kan? Gempa kebaikan sih, jadi malah dia yang ngerjain semua tugas OSIS," kata Taufan, mencicipi sedikit sup buatannya. Ah memang tidak seenak buatan Gempa, tapi masih jauh lebih layak dari masakan Halilintar yang dulu pernah ia coba.

Halilintar tampak puas saat ia berhasil menemukan termometer dan kini tinggal mencari obat penurun panas dan plester kompres penurun panas.

"Bukannya ketua OSIS seharusnya yang kerjanya paling sedikit?" tanya Halilintar. Memeriksa obat yang baru ia temukan, mengecek kalau belum lewat tanggal kadaluarsanya.

"Harusnya sih yang kerjaannya sedikit tapi tanggung jawab paling banyak. Tapi, Kak Hali tahu Gempa kayak apa. Dia kalau dikasih tugas nggak pernah bisa nolak," jawab Taufan, segera mematikan kompor. Ia kemudian mengambil mangkuk dan menyendokkan sup ke dalamnya.

"Belum lagi dia capek ngurusin rumah, sama... haha ngurusin kita," tambah Taufan dengan tawa getir. Halilintar hanya memutar matanya namun tidak berkomentar karena dia tahu itu benar.

"Yang itu sih nggak apa-apa, dia kan memang saudara kita. Tapi, soal OSIS..."

Taufan menoleh memandang Halilintar yang tampaknya memikirkan sesuatu. Wajahnya tampak serius dan sedikit terlihat seram.

"Kalau untuk yang itu aku ikut, tapi soal yang satu lagi, Kak Hali yakin bisa?"

Halilintar melirik Taufan. Kadang masih sedikit kagum, sang kembaran bisa menebak apa yang ia sedang pikirkan.

"Yah, mau gimana lagi. Soalnya itu ngaruh ke nilai juga, kasihan Gempa...," ujar Haliintar dengan lirih. Membawa semua yang sudah ia temuka dari kotak obat ke lantai dua.

Taufan hanya tersenyum. "Untuk ini, nggak akan kurekam di video deh, tapi aku nggak janji nggak bakal ngetawain Kak Hali lho," goda Taufan yang hanya menuai lirikan tajam dari sang kakak tertua.

IoI

"Kalau kamu nggak mau makan, aku cekokin kayak bebek nih."

Gempa hanya mengerang dan segera bangkit, bertemu mata dengan Taufan yang tersenyum jahil.

"Ini udah kubuatin sup, habis makan nanti diminum obatnya," kata Taufan, membuka plester kompres dari bungkusnya kemudian menempelkannya ke dahi kembarannya. Ia kemudian memberikan termometer ke Gempa, yang segera dijepit di ketiak.

"Hm... iya makasih...," gumam Halilintar dengan lemas. Ia memakan sup yang ada di pangkuannya. Entah ini karena dia sedang sakit atau pada dasarnya sup buatan Taufan tidak ada rasanya, ia tidak tahu.

Gempa hanya tersenyum tipis, kembarannya ini memang tidak jago memasak. Tapi setidaknya tidak sehancur Halilintar yang bisa membuat dapur kebakaran.

Taufan hanya menaikkan satu alisnya. Entah apa yang disenyumkan Gempa, tapi ia hanya ikut tersenyum. Saat termometer berbunyi, Gempa segera mengambilnya dan Taufan ikut melihat hasilnya.

"38 derajat, oh bagus. Kamu memang demam," komentar Taufan dengan sarkartis. Gempa mendesah dan melanjutkan memakan supnya.

"Padahal aku ada ujian fisika besok, kalau tidak ikut... ah...," Gempa mendesah lemas.

"Kalau ikut pun, memangnya kamu bisa ngerjain soal dalam keadaan kayak gitu?" komentar Halilintar pedas yang baru masuk ke kamar.

Gempa sedikit terperanjat namun hanya menunduk.

"Kak Hali kejam deh... cup cup, jangan sedih Gempa," kata Taufan, mengelus rambut Gempa. Sang adik dan sang kakak tertua hanya memandang Taufan dengan wajah 'krik krik' namun sang kakak kedua tidak peduli dan terus mengelus rambut Gempa.

"Kamu besok nggak usah masuk, istirahat dulu sampai sembuh, soal ujian fisika itu gampang," kata Halilintar dengan tegas. Gempa tidak bisa melawan, apalagi dengan kondisinya yang sedang sakit dan kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Hm...," gumamnya.

Apa boleh buat...

IoI

Besoknya...

"Aku kagum deh sama Kak Hali... uph... hahaha..."

Halilintar ingin sekali memukul atau setidaknya, mematahkan satu tulang adik yang ada di depannya ini. Namun, sayangnya ia tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang karena hanya akan menarik perhatian saja.

"Berisik...," gertaknya. Ia mendengus dan berjalan menuju ruang OSIS.

"Tunggu Kak, kalau yang ini aku ikutan!" seru Taufan di belakangnya.

IoI

Gempa tersenyum saat memandang termometer, 37 derajat. Baguslah, panasnya sudah turun. Ia harus berterima kasih kepada kedua kakak kembarnya yang mau merawatnya. Ternyata kalau ditempatkan dalam situasi seperti itu, mereka bisa berfungsi dengan baik dan tidak menyusahkannya.

Gempa turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar kamar. Ia kagum melihat jemuran yang sudah hampir kering dan keadaan rumah yang rapi. Bahkan ia menemukan nasi bungkus, yang entah dibeli kapan oleh kembarannya, di atas meja makan dengan secari notes. 'Buat makan siang ya,' tertulis di sana.

Ah, ini sih pasti dari Taufan, Gempa tersenyum.

Ia juga melihat ruang tengah sudah rapi, tidak berantakan oleh konsol game seperti biasanya.

Mungkin, selama ini ia terlalu memanjakan Taufan dan Halilintar? Ternyata mereka bisa kok mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah bila mau.

Gempa hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kedua kakaknya ternyata bisa diandalkan juga dalam keadaan seperti ini.

IoI

"Selamat pagi..."

"Pagi..."

Gempa tersenyum puas, senang ia bisa kembali bersekolah. Meski ia menikmati waktu bersantai di rumah, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia yang diurus kedua kakaknya bukan sebaliknya, tapi ia tidak tenang meninggalkan begitu banyak tugas di sekolah.

"Ah, Gempa, kamu dipanggil guru tuh, suruh bawa model praktek fisika katanya," sahut salah satu temannya.

"Oh iya," namun belum sempat ia berbalik, wakil ketua kelas segera berdiri.

"Biar aku saja, tidak apa-apa," katanya cepat dan segera berlari ke luar kelas.

"Eh?" Gempa hanya menatapnya bingung.

Ada apa ya? Ia mengernyit bingung namun hanya membiarkannya saja.

IoI

"Nah, bapak bagikan ulangan fisika yang kemarin."

Seluruh kelas segera mengeluh. Namun Gempa hanya murung di tempat, karena ia tidak ikut ia pasti tidak akan diberi nilai. Apa ia sebaiknya meminta tugas saja ya supaya bisa dapat nilai?

"Boboiboy Gempa."

"Eh?" Gempa tersentak.

"Ini ulanganmu," kata guru. Gempa kebingungan. Eh? Lho? Namun ia menurut dan segera bangkit, berjalan menuju depan kelas dan menerima selembar kertas dari tangan gurunya.

"Nilaimu membaik, kerja yang bagus," puji gurunya.

Gempa jadi semakin bingung, ia berjalan kembali ke bangkunya dengan linglung. Ia melihat secarik kertas dengan nama dirinya, namun tulisan ini sama sekali bukan tulisan tangannya. Jadi, siapa?

...

Oh tidak mungkin...

Gempa duduk di bangkunya dan memperhatikan kertas ulangannya. Hasil pekerjaan yang sedikit berantakan dan terdapat banyak kotretan di sana dan di sini ini...

Dan nilainya pun 85.

Tidak mungkin Taufan, kembarannya itu jauh lebih buruk darinya soal angka. Halilintar sampai pernah membantingnya ke lantai gara-gara tidak bisa mengerti persoalan aljabar matematika.

Ah... Halilintar?

Tapi, tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin rasanya kakaknya yang biasanya sangat temperamental, dingin dan tanpa ekspresi itu bisa berpura-pura menjadi dirinya. Sudah lama si kembar Boboiboy tidak melakukan pertukaran tempat seperti ini. Dulu saat SD sih masih bisa, namun semakin tua, sifat mereka jadi semakin berbeda dan sangat sulit untuk meniru satu sama lain sekarang.

"Ssst, Gopal!"

Teman di depannya itu segera menoleh padanya.

"Uhm... aku kemarin masuk?" tanya Gempa, merasa bodoh tapi merasa ia harus bertanya.

"Kau kenapa? Iya, tentu saja, kau masuk. Kau agak aneh sih kemarin, katanya kau tidak enak badan," jelas Gopal, memandang Gempa dengan bingung.

Sang ketua OSIS semakin kebingungan di tempat duduknya.

Tidak mungkin... Halilintar benar-benar masuk sebagai dirinya untuk ikut ujian fisika, bahkan sampai berpura-pura jadi dirinya seharian?

IoI

Gempa berjalan dari kantin dengan wajah yang masih sedikit tersesat. Ia masih bingung dengan hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya, ia tidak sibuk mendapat tugas dari guru maupun mengurus kakak-kakak kembarnya.

"Ah, Gempa!"

Ia menoleh, melihat Yaya, sekertaris OSIS datang menghampirinya.

"Oh, hai Yaya," sapanya. Oh ya, kemarin kan seharusnya ada rapat lanjutan soal Pentas Seni kemarin. Meski Halilintar menyamar jadi dirinya untuk ikut ujian fisika, rasanya tak mungkin ia ikut rapat OSIS segala...

"Kau sudah sembuh? Syukurlah...," kata Yaya dengan senyuman.

"Eh? Kau tahu aku sakit kemarin?" Gempa kaget.

Yaya mengerjapkan matanya dan kemudian tertawa kecil. "Oh kau tak tahu? Awalnya kupikir... uuh bagaimana cara menceritakannya... tidak ada yang menyangka, kakakmu menyamar jadi dirimu. Jadi, kami pikir rapat OSIS akan berjalan seperti biasa saat pulang sekolah. Tapi..."

Yaya berhenti bicara. Gempa menjadi merasa tidak enak. Tidak mungkin, apa Halilintar melakukan sesuatu!?

"Ternyata kakak-kakak kembaranmu perhatian, ya," lanjut Yaya.

Gempa sama sekali tidak menyangka perkataan itu. "Eh?" gumam Gempa dengan bingung.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu ya? Kemarin, kedua kakakmu datang ke ruang OSIS. Lalu, yah, katakan saja, mereka memarahi kami habis-habisan. Aku tahu Halilintar agak seram, tapi tidak menyangka kalau Taufan juga bisa seram kalau marah. Mereka bilang, kau terlalu terbebani dan sibuk, seharusnya kami tidak membebanimu seperti itu. Dan mengancam kami... kalau yah... kami membuatmu sampai sakit lagi, mereka akan memporak-porandakan ruangan OSIS," kata Yaya sambil tersenyum, entah kenapa menemukan kalau hal itu terasa lucu.

Gempa tahu, Yaya yang baik dan mulutnya sopan, pasti sudah memfilter semua itu. Artinya, yang sebenarnya dilakukan Halilintar dan Taufan pasti benar-benar parah sekali. Ia bisa membayangkan semua perkataan kotor dan kasar yang mereka ucapkan ke semua anggota OSIS sampai membuat semuanya ketakutan, kecuali Yaya.

Singkatnya, mereka pasti mengamuk di ruang OSIS.

"Maaf ya, mereka sudah menyusahkan kalian," kata Gempa merasa tak enak hati. Ketua OSIS macam apa dirinya? Membiarkan kedua kakaknya mengamuk ke semua anggota OSIS seperti itu...

"Tidak apa-apa Gempa. Awalnya aku juga agak tersinggung dengan cara bicara mereka, tapi kurasa mereka ada benarnya juga. Lagipula, aku juga punya adik, makanya aku mengerti perasaan mereka," tambah Yaya. Gempa hanya diam, tidak bisa berkomentar.

"Makanya, kau tidak perlu datang ke rapat OSIS hari ini. Kau kan masih baru sembuh sakit. Nanti biar kuberitahu hasil rapatnya," kata Yaya dan ia pun ijin untuk pergi duluan karena ada tugas di kelas.

Gempa hanya termenung sendirian di lorong kelas.

Rasanya... ia merasakan perasaan aneh tapi sedikit familiar.

Ini ya rasanya, 'mendapat perhatian' dari kedua kakaknya itu?

IoI

"Eh, Kak Hali baru pulang?"

Halilintar melihat Taufan yang melaju menggunakan skateboard, lalu dengan lihainya mengerem dan menenteng skateboardnya.

"Yah, sebentar lagi ada kompetisi," kata Halilintar, menenteng dougi karatenya. Jarang-jarang ia bisa bicara normal dengan Taufan di luar topik mengenai Gempa.

"Kira-kira yang kemarin ketahuan tidak ya sama guru, kalau ketahuan bahaya lho...," kata Taufan memandang ke langit. Ia memang sangat menikmati melihat Halilintar menyamar menjadi Gempa, yang memang tidak akan ketahuan bila tidak mengenal keduanya secara dekat, tapi ia sangat khawatir bila sampai ketahuan guru. Bisa gawat kalau Gempa yang merupakan siswa kesayangan guru dan ketua OSIS mendapat masalah.

"Tidak akan, lagipula kalau sampai bocor pasti itu dari OSIS atau wakil ketua kelas Gempa," kata Halilintar dengan datar.

"Kak Hali sudah mengancam mereka habis-habisan sih... pasti nggak akan ada yang berani ngadu," kata Taufan kemudian tertawa.

"Kayak kamu sendiri nggak ikut mengancam mereka saja...," komentar Gempa. Taufan hanya tertawa semakin keras.

"Iya sih...," timpal sang kembaran kedua.

"Soalnya yang boleh 'menyiksa' Gempa cuma kita aja, iya kan, Kak Hali?" tambah Taufan, menepuk pundak Halilintar. Sang kakak segera menyingkir, tidak suka dengan sikap kembarannya yang sok akrab.

"Terserah," katanya. Namun Taufan tahu kalau Halilintar sebenarnya juga setuju dalam hati.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama berjalan bersama sampai rumah, hingga akhirnya mereka tidak tahan lagi dengan pembicaraan normal mereka dan mulai bertengkar, mereka disambut di rumah dengan harum masakan yang menggugah selera.

"Uwaah, kamu masak apaan Gempa?" seru Taufan bersemangat, tidak pakai basa-basi, segera menghampiri Gempa yang ada di dapur.

"Aku masak kari ayam," kata Gempa sambil tersenyum. Wajah Taufan semakin cerah. Kari ayam adalah satu-satunya menu yang disukai Boboiboy kembar bersama. Sisanya? Selera mereka soal makanan berlainan.

"Memangnya ada acara apa?" tanya Halilintar yang baru saja tiba di dapur, tadi sibuk membereskan sepatu Taufan yang berhamburan ke segala arah.

"Ah tidak... ung...," Gempa berhenti bicara. Ia tampak malu.

"Kan kalian sudah merawatku dari kemarin, ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih," katanya, akhirnya bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

"Ih, gak usah pakai pamrih segala. Tapi, kalau dimasakin kari ayam sih, aku mau aja," canda Taufan.

"Ya udah, aku mandi dulu," kata Halilintar, segera naik ke lantai dua.

"Aku juga ganti baju dulu, terus kita makan sama-sama ya," kata Taufan segera menyusul naik ke lantai dua.

Gempa hanya melihat kedua kakaknya menghilang dari dapur dan menyibukkan diri mempersiapkan meja.

Rasanya, dulu ia bisa mengatakannya dengan mudah, kenapa sekarang jadi susah sekali?

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi ketiga anak kembar tersebut untuk berada di meja makan dan akhirnya menikmati hidangan dengan penuh suka cita.

"Enak... Gempa emang jago masak ya, kalau kamu gak tau mau jadi apa nanti, jadi koki aja," celoteh Taufan sambil makan.

"Dari ketua OSIS jadi koki?" delik Halilintar, ragu kalau adik keduanya itu waras atau tidak.

"Hahaha... yah lihat nanti lah," kata Gempa. Ia bisa masak karena memang terpaksa, mau tidak mau harus bisa, kalau tidak siapa lagi?

"Oh ya... uhm... terima kasih juga, untuk ujian fisikanya...," kata Gempa di sela-sela suapannya. Halilintar hanya mengangguk singkat namun Taufan tersenyum lebar.

"Memangnya Kak Hali dapat nilai berapa?" tanya Taufan penasaran.

"85," jawab Gempa singkat.

"Ahh... tuh kan... kenapa sih Kak Hali jago banget ngitung-ngitung gitu? Gantiin aku pas ujian fisika lusa dong," pinta Taufan yang menuai delikan dari Halilintar.

"Nggak sudi," katanya singkat. Gempa hanya mampu tertawa mendengarnya.

"Curang~," rajuk Taufan dengan nada manja, namun semuanya tahu kalau ia hanya bercanda.

"Uhm... makasih juga untuk... teguran ke OSISnya, meski aku nggak suka kalian mengamuk di ruang OSIS gitu, jadi tolong jangan diulang," kata Gempa, di antara berterima kasih dengan peringatan dijadikan satu kalimat.

"Siapa yang ngamuk? Nggak kok," kata Taufan, memasang wajah tidak berdosa. Halilintar seperti tidak mau mendengarkan dan hanya sibuk makan.

Gempa mendesah. Entah kenapa kedua kembarannya hanya bisa kompak saat berselisih paham dengannya saja.

"Kau terlalu sibuk. Santai lah sedikit, kalau memang nggak sanggup mengerjakan semuanya, tolak saja," akhirnya Halilintar berbicara.

"Iya betul tuh. Kalau aku terima semua tawaran main klub olahraga, aku pasti udah jadi pepes sekarang," tambah Taufan.

"Nggak ada yang nanya," sela Halilintar, Taufan cemberut dan membuang muka.

Gempa terdiam... mungkin ada benarnya juga. Mungkin, selama ini ia terlalu memaksakan diri...

"Tapi, kalian juga bantu aku ngerjain pekerjaan rumah dong!" seru Gempa, namun di luar dugaan Taufan dan Halilintar hanya saling pandang dan keduanya tersenyum, seakan pura-pura tidak mau mendengarkan.

"Hei!" seru Gempa lagi namun tidak mendapat respon dari keduanya.

"Aku nggak suka masakan Taufan," komentar Halilintar, menatap Gempa.

"Kak Hali nggak bisa bangun pagi," tambah Taufan sambil mengangguk.

"Taufan orangnya berantakan," kata Halilintar lagi.

"Kak Hali orangnya malesan," komentar Taufan lagi.

Keduanya kompak menatap Gempa dan tersenyum jahil. "Jadi, mau gimana lagi?" kata mereka berbarengan.

Gempa tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa. Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan kesal. "Kalian tega!"

"Uph... hahahaha!" Taufan akhirnya tertawa. Sementara Halilintar tersenyum makin lebar.

Gempa cemberut, namun tak bisa menahan diri dan akhirnya ikut tertawa bersama Taufan. Memang sih, ia jauh lebih menikmati mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dan mengurus kakak-kakaknya yang tidak waras ini ketimbang mengurus setumpuk pekerjaan OSIS dan jadi budak guru.

Puas tertawa, Gempa mendesah. Ia melirik ke samping dan wajahnya sedikit memerah. Rasanya dulu ia bisa mengatakan ini dengan mudah, tapi kenapa ya sekarang rasanya memalukan sekali?

"Ung... pokoknya, terima kasih ya... Kak Taufan dan Kak Halilintar," katanya dengan suara pelan.

"Eh?" Taufan berhenti bicara dan Halilintar yang sedang menambah kari ayam ikut terdiam.

Tapi Gempa segera melarikan diri, menaruh piringnya yang sudah kosong ke bak cucian piring dan segera lari ke lantai dua.

"Eh, Gempa! Apaan tadi!? Ulangi!" seru Taufan penuh senyuman, sebenarnya tadi ia dengar tapi merasa belum puas.

Halilintar kemudian hanya menyugingkan senyum dan melanjutkan makan. Untuk yang satu itu, mungkin Gempa sedikit mirip dengannya.

"Gempa! Buka pintunya! Ulangi! Aku nggak terima kalau cuma segitu! Ayo ulang lagi!"

Halilintar menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi adiknya yang satu itu, berisiknya keterlaluan.

"GEMPAAA!"

"WOI! BERISIK!"

Dan begitulah hubungan si kembar Boboiboy bersaudara. Aneh, tapi sebenarnya mereka cukup akrab, dalam berbagai arti.

**End?**

* * *

**Kalian pengen scene pas Halilintar dan Taufan ngamuk di ruang OSIS? Apalagi pas Halilintar pura-pura jadi Gempa? Gimana ya, kalau reviewnya banyak ini bakal kulanjutin dan akan kutulis gimana mereka ngamuk.**

**Kalau review banyak, fokus chapter kedua adalah Taufan, si kakak kembar yang kedua. Dan kalau masih lanjut, fokus yang ketiga adalah Halilintar. **

**Silahkan review makanya! Kalau nggak, ini bakal jadi one-shot aja.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih buat yang udah mereview fanficku. Jujur, ini fanfic Boboiboy dengan jumlah review paling banyak, aku kaget lho. Dan maaf buat yang merasa terpaksa mereview karena kuancem di chapter kemaren. Hehe, soalnya fandom Boboiboy itu kan condong banget ke yaoi, jadi aku mau tau apa sebenarnya fanficku punya tempat di hati para pembaca atau gak (ampun, bahasanya...). **

**Tapi aku selalu berusaha menulis fanfic netral supaya bisa dinikmati semua pembaca, yang suka yaoi, straight atau apapun ^^**

**Oh ya, tambahan. Mata si kembar Boboiboy semuanya hitam. Lho kok? Iya, karena mereka kan kembar identik, secara teori mereka gak bisa punya warna mata beda-beda. Yah sebenarnya bisa, tapi itu kalau terjadi mutasi genetik (kayak film barat aja...). Makanya, karena gak pengen mereka jadi mutan, mendingan mataya hitam aja. Jadinya, gak susah buat mereka untuk bertukar tempat karena mereka identik banget.**

**Nah, ini adalah bonus chapter 1. Kuhadiahkan buat para pembaca yang rela meluangkan waktu untuk mereview fanfic ini (dan gara-gara kuancem juga). **

**Silahkan dinikmati**

* * *

**Bonus chapter 1: For Our Little Brother!**

Dari ketiga si kembar Boboiboy, yang paling ditakuti adalah Halilintar. Banyak rumor beredar kalau ia bisa menghancurkan beton dan mematahkan tulang hanya dengan sekali pukul. Ia merupakan juara kompetisi karate dan punya sifat sedikit temperamental.

Intinya, dia tipe yang sulit diajak bercanda.

Berbeda dengan Taufan yang terkenal sebagai mood maker dan sangat ceria, Halilintar terlihat selalu marah dan serius. Tentu kembarannya tahu, kalau pada dasarnya memang wajah Halilintar normalnya begitu.

Tapi, jujur saja, baik Gempa maupun Taufan, jarang melihat Halilintar benar-benar marah. Tersinggung dan kesal sih sering, tapi kalau sampai meledak?

Hanya dulu sempat berkelahi hebat sampai kena skors itu, tapi sebenarnya Halilintar masih mampu menahan amarah sampai taraf tertentu. Ia cuma tidak kenal batasan terhadap Taufan, dan hobinya bergulat dengan adik keduanya itu.

Maka dari itu, Taufan hanya mampu menggigit bibir begitu keras saat menatap kakak kembarannya itu mengenakan jaket dan topi Gempa.

Dan meski mereka itu kembar identik, namun wajah itu, benar-benar ekspresi khas Halilintar.

"Kak Hali, senyum dong," Taufan sebisa mungkin menahan tawa.

Halilintar justru terlihat makin kesal.

"Nanti gampang di sekolah," katanya.

"Kak Hali serius nih? Kalau nanti ketahuan gimana?" tanya Taufan lagi. Tidak percaya pada akting Halilintar, asal tahu saja, kakaknya itu benar-benar hanya sedikit ekspresi wajah saja. Belum juga kesabaran Halilintar itu terbilang pendek, apa dia kuat bertahan di sekolah sampai akhir?

"Nggak bakal," tandas Halilintar singkat.

"Ini, surat sakit untuk 'diriku', bawain ke kelasku ya," tambahnya menyodorkan sebuah amplop putih pada adiknya.

Taufan tidak mampu berkomentar lebih. Dalam hati, ia hanya mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk terus mengawasi Halilintar hari ini.

IoI

"Selamat pagi, Gempa!"

"Pagi!"

"Selamat pagi, Ketua OSIS!"

"Pagi juga!"

Ternyata, berakting memang lebih mudah daripada merubah sifat diri sendiri. Setidaknya, Halilintar hanya perlu beranggapan bahwa ia sedang bermain peran menjadi Gempa. Dan ternyata, melakukannya tidak begitu sulit.

Di luar dugaan sama sekali.

"Pfft.."

Seandainya saja, adiknya yang satu itu mau meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Hebat ya, aku nggak tahu kamu bisa senyum kayak gitu...," komentar Taufan yang matanya sudah berair namun berusaha sekuat jiwa dan tenaga untuk menahan tawa.

Halilintar mengepalkan tangannya. Sebagai Gempa, dia tidak bisa menghukum Taufan, bisa langsung terbongkar jati dirinya nanti...

Jadi, ia hanya tersenyum namun tak segan untuk mengeluarkan hawa membunuhnya.

"Awas ya kalau ketawa," namun diucapkan dengan senyum sangat manis.

Itu mampu membuat mulut Taufan terkunci.

IoI

Ulangan fisika tidak sulit. Halilintar tidak pernah bisa mengerti kenapa ada orang yang tidak paham dengan angka. Angka itu hukum absolut. Bahasa di alam semesta ini adalah angka, dibawa ke planet Mars sekali pun angka tetap angka. Tidak seperti bahasa yang selalu berubah-ubah atau seni yang hukumnya abstrak.

Selama ia tahu rumus yang harus ia gunakan, Halilintar bisa mengerjakan ujian fisikanya dengan mulus. Mungkin tidak akan dapat 100, tapi ia tahu ia pasti bisa dapat di atas 70. Itu cukup untuk Gempa yang biasanya nilai fisikanya mepet 60 lebih sedikit.

Tapi itu masih lebih baik dari Taufan yang nilainya selalu terjun payung. Dan Gempa harus mengajari kakaknya itu untuk remedial (karena kalau Halilintar yang mengajarinya, pasti ujung-ujungnya ia akan mempraktekan teknik karatenya pada Taufan karena kehabisan kesabaran).

"Ujiannya susah ya," keluh seseorang yang hanya bisa kenali Halilintar dengan samar-samar. Siapa ya? Ia tahu sih, siswa keturunan India ini cukup berteman dekat dengan Gempa, tapi namanya...

"Iya, susah ya," komentar Halilintar, berbohong. Meski tak tahu nama orang ini, ia pasti masih bisa mengikuti pembicarannya dengan mulus.

"Gempa, kamu di suruh bawa buku tuh buat pelajaran bahasa Melayu," sahut seorang siswa.

Halilintar terdiam. Ia termenung di tempat kemudian menoleh pada teman-Gempa-yang-ia-tak-ingat-siapa-namanya.

"Eh, wakil ketua kelas kita siapa ya? Aku lupa."

"Eh? Dani kan? Tumben kau bisa lupa," kata orang itu. Namun Halilintar memilih untuk cuek. Dani... kalau tidak salah dari yang ia dengar dari tadi...

Ah kalau tidak salah itu dia orangnya.

"Dani, bantuin aku bawa buku yuk," ajak Halilintar dengan senyum manis.

Sang wakil ketua kelas terkejut, mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya Gempa meminta yang minta bantuannya. "Eh... ng... ok," katanya terdengar agak ragu namun menurut.

IoI

Halilintar tahu ia bukan orang baik. Tenang, ia sama sekali tidak munafik. Ia tahu, ia orang temperamental yang ditakuti banyak orang. Tapi ia tak peduli soal reputasinya itu. Karena kadang, justru itu membantunya dalam berbagai hal.

Seperti sekarang.

"Dengar ya, aku nggak tahu kelas kalian isinya orang idiot semua atau gimana, kenapa bisa Gempa yang udah jadi ketua OSIS juga merangkap jadi ketua kelas, itu nggak masuk akal."

Dani yang ada di depannya hanya gemetaran ketakutan. Dia jelas berusaha mencari cara untuk lari, namun suasana begitu sepi sedangkan ia dipojokkan Halilintar ke dinding sehingga tak bisa lari. Halilintar menarik topinya turun, sebuah kebiasannya yang susah hilang.

"Yang jelas, aku nggak mau lihat Gempa dibudakin guru lagi, dimanfaatin tugasnya sebagai ketua kelas. Dia itu udah dapet segunung tugas dari OSIS, gak usah ditambah-tambah dari tugas ketua kelas juga, ngerti nggak?"

"Anu, bukan aku yang memilih Gempa jadi-"

"NGERTI NGGAK?"

"Iya, aku ngerti, iya," Dani gemetaran makin hebat.

"Awas kalau kamu sampai ngadu ke guru soal ini," ancam Halilintar lagi. Kali ini sama sekali tak ada senyuman manis yang menghias bibirnya, hanya ada hawa membunuh dari matanya yang tajam.

"Tidak akan! Aku janji! Mulai sekarang biar aku yang ngerjain semua tugas ketua kelas, iya janji!"

"Bagus... nah, sekarang bawain buku-buku bahasa Melayu itu, cepetan!" perintah Halilintar, akhirnya puas dengan hasil yang ia dapatkan.

Dani segera menuruti perintahnya seperti budak bayaran.

Sang kakak tertua menyeringai puas. Setidaknya satu masalah sudah selesai sekarang.

IoI

"Sebenarnya senyumannya Gempa itu nggak kayak gitu lho."

Halilintar hanya menatap adiknya dengan lirih. Taufan kembali mengikutinya saat istirahat. Entah untuk menertawakannya atau apa, tapi yang jelas kalau semua akting ini sudah selesai, Halilintar akan membalasnya.

Untuk saat ini, sang kakak hanya menahan diri untuk tidak marah.

"Senyumannya Gempa itu menyejukkan hati, bikin adem gitu. Yah, senyumannya Kak Hali hampir sih, dikit doang. Kayak senyum malaikat palsu gitu, tapi kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, sebenarnya kayak ada hawa gelap di belakang senyuman itu."

Halilintar menggenggam _grip trainer _yang ia sembunyikan di balik jaket begitu kuat. Ia yakin, sedikit lagi pasti patah. Tapi ia mengendurkannya, kemudian menggenggamnya erat lagi, mengendurkannya, digenggam erat lagi, persis seperti sedang melatih kekuatan genggaman tangan. Ini satu-satunya cara untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa kesalnya. Masih untung dia membawa _grip trainer _hari ini...

"Terserah," komentar Halilintar singkat.

IoI

"Oh Gempa, nanti rapat OSIS jam berapa?"

Gempa menoleh, melihat orang yang tak kenal siapa, sepertinya pernah lihat, anggota OSIS? Entahlah, tapi yang jelas ia hanya menyugingkan senyum setelah melihat jam tangannya.

"Jam 2 ya," jawabnya singkat, berusaha menahan aura predatornya untuk tidak keluar. Jadi ini salah satu orang yang sudah membebani adik terkecilnya itu?

"Ok, biar kuberi tahu yang lain," katanya.

"Makasih," balas Halilintar singkat dan cepat-cepat berlalu.

_Grip trainer_nya sudah hancur di dalam jaketnya.

IoI

"Kak Hali hebat... sukses bisa tahan sampai jam pelajaran terakhir..."

Halilintar hanya memandang kesal Taufan yang sedang memberinya tepuk tangan.

"Awas kau nanti," katanya singkat. Namun senyum Taufan hanya semakin lebar.

"Kak Hali serius mau ngelabrak OSIS?" Taufan mengejar kakaknya yang mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Saat kakaknya tidak merespon, Taufan tahu jawabannya adalah 'iya'.

Sang saudara kembar kedua bimbang. Jujur saja, ia tak mau melewatkan kesempatan mengamuk di ruang OSIS. Kalau dibilang, tentu saja ia kesal, ia tidak suka melihat Gempa tenggelam di lautan tugas OSIS.

Tapi, masalahnya pada saat yang sama, Gempa bertindak sebagai rem bagi mereka berdua. Kalau mereka sudah mulai kelewatan, adik mereka yang paling waras yang akan menghentikan mereka.

Nah, sekarang Gempa tidak ada di sekolah. Halilintar mengamuk tanpa rem, apa yang akan terjadi? Dan kalau digabung dengan amukan Taufan, apa yang akan tersisa nantinya? Puing-puing dengan mayat bergelimpangan dimana-mana?

Agak berlebihan sih, tapi bukannya tak mungkin, itu bisa saja terjadi...

Sang kembaran kedua terkejut menemukan kalau dia masih punya akal sehat juga ternyata.

Semakin dekat mereka dengan ruangan OSIS, akhirnya Taufan memutuskan.

Ia akan ikut bersenang-senang, 'memberi bom' kepada anggota OSIS, tapi ia juga berjanji ia akan menjinakkannya kalau sudah keterlaluan.

Meski ia sendiri tak yakin, apakah ia sanggup menghentikan Halilintar? Semoga ia bisa pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan utuh.

IoI

Halilintar menarik napas dalam-dalam, menggeser posisi topinya dari belakang ke depan kemudian memasuki ruang OSIS.

Taufan mengikutinya di belakang dan menutup pintu, kemudian membarikade pintu itu dengan dirinya sendiri. Seakan mencegah siapapun untuk melarikan diri.

"Ah, Gempa, akhirnya kau datang-"

Mungkin karena ada Taufan, mungkin karena hawa membunuh Halilintar, mungkin karena keduanya, tapi yang jelas seluruh anggota OSIS di ruangan tersebut hanya terdiam, sadar kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi.

Halilintar maju ke depan ruangan, menarik semua perhatian yang ada kepada dirinya.

Jujur ia sangat ingin menghajar seseorang sekarang, atau setidaknya melempar salah satu orang di sini keluar jendela. Tapi, ia tidak mau masuk penjara karena dakwaan pembunuhan, jadi ia menahan diri untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Aku Halilintar, aku yakin kalian semua udah tau siapa aku."

"Eh, kau masuk? Katanya kau sakit," gumam seorang gadis yang Halilintar sadari, sekelas dengannya.

Namun Halilintar tidak merepotkan dirinya untuk menjelaskan hal itu. Tidak mungkin kan OSIS diisi oleh orang-orang idiot? Mereka seharusnya langsung mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ah, tidak, mereka itu idiot. Kalau tidak, mereka tak akan membebani adiknya sampai sakit begitu.

"Gempa sakit, demam gara-gara kehujanan kemarin."

Halilintar mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian membukanya dan mengepalkannya lagi. Itu cara ia menenangkan diri, sayang _grip trainer_ yang ia bawa sudah hancur jadi tak ada pilihan lain. Ia mulai mengepalkan tangannya begitu erat sampai kukunya mulai menusuk telapak tangannya sendiri dan akhirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Tapi, selama ini. Tidak ada salah seorang dari aku ataupun saudaraku, yang langsung sakit karena kehujanan. Yang benar saja? Kami tidak selemah itu. Aku tahu, Gempa sakit gara-gara kecapekan dan aku tahu sekali, siapa yang sebenarnya sudah membuatnya kecapekan sampai sakit seperti itu."

Halilintar kagum, ia belum mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar sampai detik ini. Namun, kesabarannya mulai habis dan ia sudah tidak bisa menenangkan diri lagi.

"ITU SEMUA GARA-GARA KALIAN, BRENGSEK! KALIAN YANG BIKIN ADIKKU JADI SAKIT!"

Halilintar melihat semua anggota OSIS memucat dan gemetaran. Ia baru sadar kalau ia sudah memukul meja sampai meja itu sedikit retak.

"Gempa itu Ketua OSIS, IDIOT! KETUA! Dimana-mana, ketua itu tugasnya cuma survey, mereview tugas dari kacung-kacungnya, evaluasi dan oh, persetan dengan semua itu! Yang jelas, bukan dia yang harusnya ngerjain tugas! Itu tugas kalian semua, KEPARAT! Tapi kenyataannya, oh lihat, adikku bikin tugas proposal sampai larut malam! Apaan itu!? Emangnya di sini nggak ada sekretaris yang bisa ngetik? Emang semuanya di sini gaptek sama komputer, hah!?"

Tentu tidak ada yang berani menjawab. Semuanya hanya mampu diam, meringkuk ketakutan dan gemetaran karena amukan Halilintar.

"Denger ya, aku nggak peduli, OSIS itu badan siswa kek. OSIS itu penting, dan tek tek bengek lainnya. Pentas Seni itu acara tahunan kah, BODO AMAT! Yang kupeduliin, adikku SAKIT gara-gara KALIAN! Dan aku NGGAK MAU itu sampai TERULANG LAGI! Ngerti!?"

Semuanya hening, tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Kalau sampai Gempa SAKIT lagi gara-gara kecapekan... meski aku bakal kena skors atau dikeluarin dari sekolah, aku gak peduli. Bakal ku BANTAI kalian satu-satu dan ku BAKAR ruangan ini jadi abu, ngerti nggak?!"

Semuanya hanya bisa diam. Halilintar mendelik marah pada semua anggota OSIS yang tidak menjawabnya.

"NGERTI NGGAK!?"

"I-iya, mengerti...," gumam mereka ketakutan.

"KURANG KERAS!"

"IYA, MENGERTI!"

Halilintar mendengus puas. Ia kemudian melirik pada Taufan, yang dari tadi hanya terus tersenyum sambil membarikade pintu. Sang adik sadar kalau kakaknya sudah selesai bicara. Jadi, ini gilirannya sekarang.

"Ok, jujur aku udah puas banget liat Kak Hali marahin kalian semua. Aku cuma mau ngingetin aja..."

Taufan menarik napas dan menampilkan senyum...err...seringai yang sangat menakutkan. "Gempa itu adikku yang paling manis di dunia ini. Oh ok, dia adikku satu-satunya, tapi aku tahu dia adik terbaik di dunia , aku sama sekali nggak suka ngeliat Gempa dibebanin tugas sama kalian semua. Iya, aku tahu, ini mungkin bukan sepenuhnya salah kalian. Gempa itu baik banget, kelewat baik sampai mungkin dia agak kelihatan bego. Oh awas, cuma aku dan Kak Hali yang boleh mencela dia kayak gini."

Taufan menarik napas dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Yang jelas, Gempa kelewat baik. Dia nggak pernah nolak kalau dikasih tugas. Dia suka lupa batas tubuhnya tuh dimana. Jadi, aku berharap banget, BERHARAP banget, kalian nggak manfaatin kebaikan adikku yang satu ini. Aku nggak suka liat dia sakit. Tahu nggak? Kalau dia sakit, aku sama Kak Hali bisa ngerasain sakitnya. Dan dia itu terlalu baik untuk ngerasain sakit kayak gini."

Omelan Taufan memang tidak semenyeramkan Halilintar. Namun justru dari ocehannya, semuanya mulai paham kalau sebenarnya si kembar Boboboy yang terkenal jahil dan periang itu, sebenarnya juga sangat marah.

"Jadi, kalau sampai Gempa sakit lagi gara-gara kecapekan dan itu gara-gara kalian... Oh, aku nggak akan melakukan apa-apa, tapi aku nggak bakal menghentikan Kak Hali buat ngebantai kalian satu-satu. Mungkin aku malah akan menghentikan Gempa supaya dia nggak menghentikan Kak Hali jadi nggak bakal ada yang bisa nyelametin kalian, itu aja sih."

Taufan tersenyum lebar, yang justru membuat para anggota OSIS makin ketakutan. "Aku harap kalian ngerti apa yang aku sama Kak Hali sampaikan barusan."

"Oh ya, jangan lupa. Kalau sampai kalian ngadu ke guru soal ini...," Halilintar akhirnya bicara lagi, ia melempar pandangan ke seluruh ruangan.

"Aku bakal bikin hidup kalian hancur di sekolah ini...," ancamnya.

Taufan mengangguk. "Sebagai pengingat. Kak Hali bisa bikin kalian mati secara fisik, aku bisa bikin kalian mati secara sosial dan mental," tambahnya.

Kedua anak kembar itu saling pandang, dan seperti telepati, mereka akhirnya beranak keluar.

"Atas perhatiannya, kami ucapkan terima kasih," tutup Taufan dengan canda, namun sama sekali tidak ada yang bisa tertawa.

Kedua saudara itu pun pergi berlalu.

Akhirnya, masalah yang kedua sudah selesai.

IoI

"Tadinya aku yakin Kak Hali bakal setidaknya mukul seseorang tadi."

Halilintar hanya mendelik pada Taufan, namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Mereka masih di jalan, belum sampai rumah. Halilintar masih mengenakan style Gempa, ia tidak mau meresikokan apapun.

"Kupikir kamu akan ngamuk lebih hebat tadi," timpal Halilintar. Taufan hanya tertawa.

"Aku hebat kan? Puji dong," goda Taufan, namun Halilintar tidak mengubrisnya.

Taufan hanya tertawa kecil. Ia tahu kakak kembarnya itu masih marah, aura membunuhnya membuat semua hewan, entah itu kucing liar sampai serangga, melarikan diri dengan radius 2 meter darinya. Mana mungkin ia puas dengan hanya marah-marah saja? Tapi ternyata memang, Halilintar masih bisa mengontrol kemarahannya dalam batasan tertentu.

Untunglah Taufan sudah terbiasa dengan aura membunuh ini sejak kecil.

Jadi, memang kesimpulannya Halilintar dan Taufan memang sangat sayang pada Gempa, itu sudah tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

Dan sekarang, mereka yakin satu sekolah sudah mengerti akan hal itu.

Masalahnya tinggal...

"Taufan, sampai rumah kita _sparring_..."

Taufan terkejut dan menatap kakaknya dengan wajah horror.

"Nggak mau! Kak Hali kalau _sparring_ serius nendang sama mukulnya, sakit!" protes Taufan, namun melihat wajah Halilintar yang sudah seperti tak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya, sang adik segera naik ke atas skateboard dan melarikan diri.

"Kak Hali jahat sama aku!" serunya sambil melaju di atas skateboard secepat mungkin.

Kalau soal kecepatan, sulit mengalahkan Taufan yang hanya dalam waktu kurang dari dua menit sudah sampai di rumah, menghamburkan sepatu dan langsung berlari menuju kamar, tidak mempedulikan adiknya yang kebingungan.

"Taufan, kamu kena-"

"Kak Hali jahaaaaat!" serunya sepanjang waktu sampai menutup pintu kamarnya.

Gempa mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, kemudian ia melihat kakaknya pulang. Halilintar sempat melepaskan jaket dan topi milik Gempa di luar dan kemudian memakai topi dan jaket miliknya sendiri.

"Taufan kenapa?" tanya Gempa bingung. Namun kakaknya itu hanya menggeleng, melemparkan tas ke lantai, melepaskan jaket dan seragamnya. Hanya mengenakan sepotong kaus berwarna hitam, ia menghampiri Gempa.

"Demamnya gimana?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar.

"Sudah turun," jawab Gempa lirih. Halilintar mengecek suhu dahi dan leher Gempa, setelah puas ia berbalik kemudian ia memakai sepatunya jadi sepatu lari, milik Taufan karena hanya dia yang punya sepatu lari.

"Lho, kamu mau kemana lagi?" tanya Gempa makin bingung dengan sikap kakak-kakak kembarnya.

"Mau lari," jawab Halilintar singkat.

"Sore-sore gini? Kamu nggak capek?" tanya Gempa lagi.

Halilintar tidak menjawab apa-apa, ia hanya pergi sambil diam seribu bahasa. Gempa hanya mengerjapkan mata melihat kepergian kakak tertuanya.

Apa terjadi sesuatu ya? Satu-satunya saat dimana Halilintar mau lari, biasanya untuk membakar amarah (dan kakaknya bisa lari keliling kota sampai semua energinya habis). Sedangkan Taufan, jarang sekali histeris begitu. Teriakannya tadi, "Kak Hali jahat" itu serius bukan dalam maksud bercanda.

Kayaknya, seingat Gempa, terakhir kali ia lihat Taufan seperti itu, saat ia selesai _sparring_ dengan Halilintar dan kakak keduanya itu berakhir dengan badan penuh lebam dan memar dimana-mana. Meski Taufan jago olahraga, namun Halilintar itu tidak tertandingi dalam bela diri.

Taufan dulu dengan mata berkaca-kaca (karena kesakitan setelah _sparring _dengan Halilintar) bilang kalau Halilintar itu terlahir dengan bakat jadi pembunuh alami yang tentunya setelah mengatakan itu, Halilintar mengejarnya dan Taufan kabur dan mengunci diri di dalam kamar.

Gempa hanya menggeleng... ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan apa yang mereka berbuat, ia cuma berharap keduanya baik-baik saja.

**End of chapter 1**

* * *

**Maaf kalau urutannya rada loncat-loncat sama chapter sebelumnya. Anggep aja ini kayak "deleted scene" gitu, hahaha. Kalau mau nyambung sih, habis selesai baca chapter ini, baca lagi chapter 1 habis Gempa sembuh sakit, nah pasti nyambung *dilempar sendal**

**Diam-diam Halilintar sama Taufan ternyata brother-complex ya sama Gempa? Yah gak juga sih, cuma kan siapa sih yang nggak sayang kalau punya adik macam Gempa gitu? **

**Udah jelas lah, mereka bakal marah kalau sampe Gempa kenapa-kenapa.**

**Sori kalau adegan marah Halilintar dan Taufan kurang greget, karena emang pada akhirnya gak ada yang luka. Tenang, di chapter besok, bakal ada yang sampe luka, hahaha**

**Ok, itu akhir dari bonus chapter 1.**

**Chapter depan aku bakal move on ke Taufan. Sayang, kasian kamu, katanya Halilintar nggak perhatian sama kamu, haha tapi aku bakal jelasin hubungan kompleks antara Halilintar dan Taufan untuk chapter besok. **

**Dan tentu aja, kalau reviewnya banyak... kalian bakal bisa dapetin bonus chapter lagi. Bonus chapter biasanya bakal kuisi dengan potongan adegan yang lucu, fluff, heartwarming atau sesuai dengan requestsan terbanyak. Gimana? Mau gak?**

**Tapi, kalau review sedikit, nggak ada bonus chapter lagi. Cuma cerita utama aja (kok kayak main game dating sim ya?), dan sebenernya sih, itu juga udah bagus kok.**

**Jadi, silahkan pilih, review atau tidak? **

**Silahkan review bila berkenan.**

**Dan...aku banyak dapet review dan beberapa kayaknya ada yang harus kubahas. Ada yang bilang, kalau fanfic ini kayak TaufanxHalilintarxGempa. Ok, itu sesuai interpretasi pembaca, aku sih nulisnya netral untuk fanfic ini.**

**Bahasa Malay itu harusnya "Abang" bukan "Kakak", ok aku tahu kok sebenernya. Cuma aku gak seneng aja sih, Abang kan kayak bahasa betawi juga... rasanya jadi gimana gitu...**

**Sisanya terima kasih buat yang berkenan untuk review ^^**

**Silahkan review kembali *dilempar kursi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hahaha, perasaan ya ini adalah fanficku yang updatenya paling cepet. Kenapa banyak banget yang nangih buah update kilat? Tapi akhirnya, ku update kilat! Aku pengen fanfic ini cepet beres sebelum aku sibuk lagi, makanya, hehehehe...**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya di chapter kemarin. Nggak nyangka, masih banyak yang berkenan untuk review. Aku seneng ngeliat fanficku bisa dinikmati oleh semua orang ^^**

**Nah, untuk chapter kali ini, kita pindah fokus ke kembaran kedua, Taufan! **

**Selamat menikmati**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fake **(_palsu_)

Hubungan saudara kandung memang ada kalanya sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Ada saudara kandung yang memang akrab, ada pula yang tidak akrab bahkan bisa bermusuhan. Tapi, dari semua saudara kandung yang paling kompleks untuk dijelaskan mungkin adalah saudara kembar.

Terutama kembar identik.

Kembar identik bisa dibilang sebuah 'anomali', karena sel bakal buah bayi bukannya terus berkembang sendiri malah membelah diri. Karena itulah, didapatkan DNA yang sama pada anak kembar identik. Dengan kata lain, secara biologis, sebenarnya kembar identik adalah orang yang sama.

Setelah membelah diri itu, maka sang bayi kembar akan melewati sembilan bulan di dalam kandungan bersama.

Dan ketika lahir ke dunia, hubungan yang telah terjalin itu tidak mudah untuk dihapus sepenuhnya. Jika ada yang mengatakan kalau seorang ibu memiliki ikatan batin dengan anak kandungnya, maka anak kembar memiliki ikatan batin lebih kuat. Sampai ada yang bilang kalau anak kembar bisa dididik untuk jadi mata-mata karena bisa dilatih untuk melakukan telepati, meski kebenarannya masih dipertanyakan.

Tapi kadang, hubungan batin ini rasanya jadi agak mengesalkan.

"Aduh!"

Gempa berhenti mengetik di laptopnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba lengannya sakit tanpa alasan? Jangan-jangan...

"GYAAA! KAK HALIIII! AMPUUUN!"

Sang kembaran termuda hanya mendesah di kamarnya. Ada apa lagi dengan kedua kakak kembarannya? Ia tidak mengerti. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan situasi ini, sehingga membuatnya malas untuk menghentikan keduanya.

Namun, karena rintihan kesakitan yang berasal dari kakak keduanya tidak kunjung berhenti, akhirnya Gempa keluar dari kamar dan menuju dimana suara tersebut berasal.

Ia hanya termenung di ruang tengah, melihat kedua kakaknya...

Entah bagaimana ia menjelaskan, yang jelas ia sering sekali melihat pemandangan seperti ini di berita atau di film action. Taufan terbaring di lantai dengan wajah menghadap ke bawah, sedangkan kedua lengannya dikunci ke belakang oleh Gempa, persis seperti polisi yang sedang melumpuhkan penjahat.

"Lepasin! Sakit, Kak Hali!" seru Taufan, entah kenapa seperti penjahat yang tengah mencoba melarikan diri.

"Nggak!" seru Halilintar, menekan kepala adiknya yang jahil itu ke lantai, agar ia berhenti memberontak. Seperti polisi, seandainya saja Halilintar punya borgol dan memborgol saudara kembar kedua itu, maka akan lebih klimaks lagi.

Seandainya Gempa sama jahilnya dengan Taufan, ia pasti sudah merekam pemandangan ini dan kemudian mempostingnya ke internet.

Tapi, ia adalah adik baik hati yang paling waras dari seluruh kembarannya, jadi daripada mengambil handphonenya, ia memilih untuk melerai kedua saudaranya.

"Sudah hentikan, Halilintar! Taufan!" omel Gempa, inilah alasan kenapa ia masih belum mau memanggil mereka dengan 'kakak' secar a permanen.

Halilintar menatapnya dengan wajah masam sementara Taufan memandangnya dengan tatapan lega. Kembaran yang pertama memilih untuk tidak protes, hanya perlu sekali pandang untuk melihat kalau Halilintar kelihatannya sedang lelah. Sementara Taufan segera berdiri dengan wajah jahil yang tampak tak menyesal.

"Huh, menyebalkan, lebih baik aku tidur di kamar," gerutu Halilintar, ia segera berbalik menuju lantai ke dua, melangkah dengan penuh amarah.

Gempa menggelengkan kepala, melihat Taufan memijit lengannya yang barusan dikunci oleh Halilintar.

"Kamu ngapain lagi sih?" tanya Gempa heran dengan kakak keduanya yang tampaknya tak pernah kehabisan ide jahil.

"Ah tadi kan aku habis selesai bikin PR gambar, tadinya mau bersihin sisa cat air tapi terus ngeliat Kak Hali tidur di sofa...," Taufan memeletkan lidahnya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Meski tidak diteruskan, Gempa bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dasar kakaknya yang satu ini, sifat jahilnya memang sudah kronis stadium 4.

"Heran aku, nggak capek gini terus tiap hari?" tanya Gempa, membereskan sisa-sisa cat air yang berserakan di lantai. Untung hanya cat air, jadi mudah dibersihkan.

"Hehehe... habis reaksinya Kak Hali lucu sih."

Meski saudara kembar, yang seharusnya punya DNA yang sama, Gempa tidak bisa paham pola pikir Taufan sama sekali.

Sadar kalau adiknya mulai meragukan kewarasannya, Taufan kembali menjelaskan. "Habisnya kan dia nggak ada ekspresinya, aku nggak tahan liatnya...," tambahnya.

Iya sih, ekspresi Halilintar itu minim sekali. Tersenyum saja, belum tentu seminggu sekali. Gempa juga tidak tahu kenapa kakaknya yang satu itu bisa begitu, namun ia telah terbiasa dengan wajah serius dan menyeramkan itu sejak kecil jadi ia tak begitu merisaukannya.

"Tapi sakit kan? Kau ini aneh-aneh saja," keluh Gempa. Jika ia tidak kenal kakak keduanya dengan baik, ia mungkin akan menyangka kalau Taufan itu masochist. Tapi, tentu saja tidak begitu...

Itu hanya caranya menunjukkan rasa sayang, sedikit _twisted _memang. Tapi, begitulah Taufan. Toh, tak jarang Gempa juga dikerjai olehnya, meski Halilintar tetap jadi primadona.

"Hehehe, Kak Hali nggak pernah serius melukaiku, kecuali waktu _sparring_ saja," kata Taufan, bergidik sedikit saat mengingat pengalaman kelam itu.

Gempa hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

IoI

Hidup harus dibawa santai dan biarkan mengalir seperti air yang mengalir. Itulah prinsip Taufan, ia tidak suka meributkan hal kecil dan sangat suka bersenang-senang. Itulah artinya hidup.

Karena itu, jika bertemu dengan sebuah masalah, reaksi pertamanya adalah tidak mempedulikannya.

"Hari ini pelajaran pertama apa sih?" tanya Taufan pada teman sekelesanya, gadis keturunan Cina berkacamata, Ying.

"Bahasa Melayu," jawab Ying singkat.

Taufan merogoh kolong mejanya, dimana semua buku pelajarannya tersimpan.

"Kau ini tidak pernah bawa buku ke sekolah ya?" Ying memandangnya dengan heran.

"Ngapain? Kalau ada PR kan tinggal pinjam buku ke Gempa, sama aja kok," jawab Taufan sambil tersenyum lebar. Sebenarnya Gempa juga agak kesal dengan sikapnya itu, namun sudah menyerah untuk mengomelinya sejak lama. Lagipula, Halilintar juga sama kok dengannya. Hampir semua bukunya hanya bersarang di loker meja di sekolah, tidak pernah sampai di rumah.

Taufan membongkar buku-buku di loker mejanya, karena sulit untuk melihat ke dalam, ia hanya bisa mengeluarkannya satu persatu. Ia kemudian berhenti saat melihat ada kertas dilipat. Saat membukanya, kertas itu berisi potongan-potongan huruf dari koran atau majalah yang disusun menjadi kalimat:

'_Enyah kau dari sekolah ini!'_

Taufan hanya memandangnya dengan wajah datar.

Surat kaleng ini lagi...

Ini sudah kelima kalinya ia dapat surat kaleng, ia sudah tidak terkejut lagi. Daripada merasa terganggu, ia malah merasa kagum dengan usaha sang penulis surat. Bikin surat kaleng dari klipping surat kabar begini kan susah dan butuh waktu, kenapa tidak diketik di komputer lalu di print saja? Kan sama-sama tidak akan ketahuan siapa yang menulisnya. Aneh-aneh saja.

"Kenapa Taufan?" tanya Ying, membuat Taufan sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah enggak, cuma lagi bingung nyari bukuku dimana... hm... oh ini dia," jawab Taufan, tersenyum puas setelah menemukan buku yang ia cari. Ying hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat meja temannya itu kini penuh buku pelajaran hingga tidak kelihatan lagi permukaan mejanya.

Setelah wajah Ying berpaling darinya, senyum Taufan sedikit turun. Ia hanya mengepalkan surat kaleng itu sampai sekecil mungkin dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah.

"_Yes_, masuk!" serunya ketika surat itu masuk dengan mulus ke tempat sampah, sikapnya hanya membuat Ying memutar matanya.

IoI

Sikap Taufan memang sedikit seenaknya, namun berbeda dengan Halilintar yang cenderung di hindari atau Gempa yang cenderung dipuja, Taufan yang menyenangkan dan supel, memiliki banyak kawan tapi juga punya musuh yang tidak suka dengan sikapnya.

Ia akui, kadang ia suka kelepasan dalam bercanda dan bicara, namun ia tidak pernah bermaksud serius dengan semua itu. Karena itu, musuhnya sedikit. Tidak seperti Halilintar.

Tapi mungkin...

"Eh? Tasku kemana ya?"

Taufan terkejut melihat tasnya tak ada setelah selesai pelajaran olahraga.

"Eh? Mana mungkin hilang...," gumam Ying di sebelahnya. Sang siswa bertopi itu segera menuju mejanya dan memandang dengan bingung karena tidak menemukan tasnya.

Masa' iya ada yang mencuri tasnya? Apalagi di dalam sekolah seperti ini, tidak masuk akal... kalau yang dicuri dompet atau handphone sih, lebih masuk akal. Untuk apa mencuri sampai ke tas-tasnya segala?

Taufan terkejut saat ia melirik ke tempat sampah, ia menemukan tasnya terbenam di sana.

"Ih, jahat banget!" seru Ying. Seisi kelas jadi gaduh sementara Taufan mengambil tasnya dari tempat sampah dengan perasaan campur aduk. Untung tempat sampahnya hanya berisi sampah kertas dan botol minuman, jadi tidak bau ataupun kotor. Tapi, tetap saja...

"Ah biasa, paling ada yang iseng sama aku," kata Taufan, berusaha mencerahkan suasana.

"Kamu nggak marah? Yakin nggak apa-apa?" tanya temannya yang lain. Taufan hanya menggeleng sambil menyugingkan senyum.

"Yah, _slow_ aja sih... aku nggak marah," katanya.

Namun dalam hatinya ia sedikit bingung. Sudah berkali-kali ia dapat surat kaleng dengan kalimat teror beberapa hari ini, sekarang tasnya dibuang ke tempat sampah...

Ia... sedang kena _bully_ ya?

IoI

Dibandingkan dengan Halilintar, Taufan jauh lebih sabar dan tidak terlalu mudah tersinggung, memang tidak lebih baik dari Gempa sih. Tapi, saudara kembar kedua Boboiboy itu, tidak suka untuk memusingkan sesuatu.

Hanya saja, ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan akan surat kaleng dan 'candaan' yang kerap ia terima akhir-akhir ini. Dilihat dari bagaimana dedikasi penulis surat kaleng itu, terus mengirimnya surat dengan kata-kata teror menggunakan klipping surat kabar, Taufan tahu kalau sang penulis serius.

Tapi, ia tidak mengerti kenapa. Ia juga tidak bisa memikirkan siapa yang begitu dendam padanya.

"Taufan... kamu baik-baik saja?"

Taufan terkejut dan menatap Gempa yang terlihat khawatir. Bahkan Halilintar terlihat menatapnya dengan serius.

Oh gawat, ia malah melamun saat sedang makan! Bodohnya dia, bisa-bisanya galau hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini!

"Ah nggak kok, cuma lagi mikir trik baru skateboard," kilahnya dengan mulus, tak lupa menyugingkan senyum cerah.

Gempa tampak tak percaya, namun ia hanya diam dan melanjutkan makan. Sementara Halilintar terus menatapnya selama beberapa saat sebelum mendengus dan makan kembali.

Sang saudara kembar kedua sedikit merasa bersalah karena membuat saudara-saudaranya khawatir. Tapi, ia tidak mau merepotkan mereka berdua. Gempa semakin sibuk karena persiapan Pentas Seni semakin dekat (meski OSIS sekarang tak begitu membebaninya, ia tetap punya tanggung jawab sebagai Ketua OSIS). Sedangkan kompetisi karate Halilintar akan diadakan dua minggu lagi.

Kedua saudaranya sangat sibuk, bahkan Halilintar selalu berlatih setiap hari. Taufan merasa ini bukan masalah besar dan masih bisa ia atasi sendiri.

"Terima kasih makanannya, enak sekali lho," puji Taufan pada adiknya. Gempa hanya menyugingkan senyum namun termenung saat Taufan beranjak dari meja makan.

"Lho? Kamu nggak nambah?" tanyanya. Sang kakak kedua baru sadar kalau ia makan lebih sedikit dari biasanya.

"Ah, nggak, aku udah kenyang," tolak Taufan dengan halus. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu nafsu untuk makan sekarang, tapi ia tidak bisa mengatakannya.

Gempa hanya diam menatapnya dan Halilintar tidak berkomentar. Taufan segera berbalik dan naik ke lantai dua.

Ia hanya berharap _bully_ yang ia alami akan cepat berlalu.

IoI

"Ini parah sekali, kau harus lapor guru!"

Taufan tidak mendengarkan Ying, matanya hanya terpaku pada 'ukiran' yang ada di pinggir mejanya.

'_Pergi dari sekolah ini, brengsek! Kau ini memuakkan!'_

Baretan itu dibuat dengan benda tajam, mungkin seperti _cutter _dan diukir di pinggir meja. Ukurannya tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu dalam juga, dilihat dari jauh pun tak nampak. Tapi tetap saja, ini hampir tidak bisa dihilangkan.

"Sudahlah, cuma perlu ditutup pakai selotip warna coklat juga beres kok," kata Taufan, menenangkan Ying.

"Iya sih tapi kan-"

"Ying, sudahlah."

Temannya itu terdiam melihat Taufan berwajah serius. Sesuatu yang langka, karena Taufan selalu kelihatan ceria.

"Jangan meributkan masalah sepele seperti ini dan jangan cerita ke orang lain, nanti hanya akan membuat heboh saja," kata Taufan dengan lirih.

Taufan bisa melihat kalau temannya itu terlihat ingin protes, namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Pemuda bertopi miring itu tidak suka membuat kacau suasana karena hal seperti ini. Dia juga tak ingin Halilintar atau Gempa mendengar soal ini.

"Baiklah," Ying tampaknya menyerah karena Taufan terlihat begitu serius.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, bersyukur karena temannya yang cerewet itu bersedia menuruti perkataannya.

IoI

Sebagai saudara kembar, saat saudaranya mengalami masalah atau sakit, dalam taraf tertentu Gempa bisa merasakannya. Ia tahu, akhir-akhir ini Taufan agak aneh, sepertinya sedang mengalami masalah namun tidak mau cerita.

Yah, bukan berarti mereka memang sering curhat satu sama lain. Semenjak masuk SMP, mereka punya teman yang berbeda dan kesibukan masing-masing. Saat ada masalah pun, tidak selalu diceritakan. Gempa berharap masalah apapun yang dialami kakak keduanya, masalah itu akan cepat selesai.

"Ah, Taufan."

Gempa melihat kakaknya sedang bermain skateboard bersama teman-teman seklubnya di lapangan. Kakaknya itu yang paling jago bermain skateboard, namun menolak jadi ketua klub karena itu terlalu merepotkan.

"Ah, kakakmu memang hebat main skateboard ya," komentar Yaya di sebelahnya. Mereka baru saja selesai berdiskusi dengan guru mengenai anggaran untuk Pentas Seni.

"Yah... memang...," Gempa merasa bangga kakaknya dipuji seperti itu.

Taufan meluncur dengan apik, lalu bersiap melakukan _ollie_. Semacam teknik skateboard, melompati sesuatu bersama dengan skateboardnya. Itu teknik paling dasar, begitu yang dulu pernah dijelaskan Taufan pada Gempa.

Namun di luar dugaan, saat melayang dan hendak mendarat di atas skateboard, keseimbangan Taufan kacau dan kakaknya terjatuh. Gempa membelalak dan dengan insting, ia segera menghampiri saudara kembarnya dengan panik.

"Taufan!"

Kakak keduanya itu tampak terkejut saat dihampiri. Ia tersenyum malu. "Ehehe, aku jatuh, tadi meleng sih," katanya kemudian berdiri. Gempa memperhatikan lengan kakaknya yang tergores, namun selebihnya tak nampak ada luka permanen.

"Hati-hati, kalau main skateboard jangan meleng dong," omel anggota skateboard lain. Taufan hanya tertawa lepas saja. Namun, Gempa memandangnya dengan khawatir.

Tidak mungkin rasanya Taufan gagal melakukan trik skateboard sederhana seperti itu. Taufan yang ia kenal bisa melakukan _flip_ (memutarkan skateboard) di udara, meluncur menuruni pagar tangga, bahkan melakukan salto di udara sebelum mendarat di atas skateboard. Keseimbangannya sangat luarbiasa, hingga pernah diejek Halilintar kalau Taufan itu seperti kucing yang selalu mendarat di atas kakinya.

"Kamu benar-benar baik-baik saja?" tanya Gempa, tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya. Taufan menatapnya dan tersenyum, senyum yang agak ganjil namun mungkin hanya Gempa yang menyadarinya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," katanya.

Sang adik hanya bisa menutup mulutnya. Ia tidak bisa memaksa bila Taufan tidak ingin bicara. Gempa kemudian berbalik dan berlalu, di kejauhan ia bertemu mata dengan sang kakak tertua, Halilintar, yang tampaknya juga baru saja melihat insiden kecil tadi.

Mereka berdua bertemu pandang dan sepakat akan satu hal.

Ada yang aneh dengan Taufan.

IoI

"Aduh!"

"Kenapa Taufan?"

Taufan dengan cepat menggeleng, ia merasa tak nyaman melihat Ying dan teman-temannya yang lain di kelas kelihatan khawatir dengannya.

"Ah tidak, aku ketusuk paku di kolong meja nih," katanya, menunjukkan jarinya yang berdarah.

"Ya ampun, cepet ke UKS!" seru salah satu temannya. Taufan hanya menggeleng dan memilih untuk menghisap darah di jarinya.

"Ah cuma luka kecil, nggak apa-apa," katanya.

Semua temannya terlihat khawatir, namun Taufan menyugingkan senyumnya dan semuanya akhirnya beralih ke hal lain.

Lepas dari pandangan semua orang, Taufan dengan hati-hati menarik keluar buku di kolong mejanya. Ia terkejut saat melihat sebuah silet di rekatkan di ujung buku tersebut.

Ia kembali menghisap jarinya yang masih terasa perih.

Ia sangat berharap semua bully ini akan berhenti namun semakin lama justru semakin parah saja. Ia ingin sekali menghentikan ini, namun tidak tahu caranya. Tak ada jejak siapa yang melakukannya dan ia tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

IoI

"Senyumanmu memuakkan."

Taufan berhenti tersenyum dan terkejut, Halilintar hanya memandangnya dengan lurus. Mereka sedang bercengkrama sambil menonton televisi, menikmati waktu luang yang jarang mereka nikmati bersama akhir-akhir ini.

Taufan tengah bercerita akan sesuatu yang konyol, namun Halilintar sama sekali tidak tertawa. Ia tidak tahan melihat senyuman adiknya yang satu itu. Senyuman itu ganjil, ada sesuatu yang aneh yang tak bisa ia jelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Gempa memandang Halilintar dengan khawatir namun ia tahu, kekhawatiran itu lebih ditujukan untuk Taufan.

"Kak Hali jahat...," Taufan cemberut, namun matanya berkata lain.

Halilintar bisa merasakannya, Taufan terluka karena perkataan. Sesuatu yang sangat langka, karena si kembar tertua tahu betul kalau adiknya itu biasanya muka tembok.

"Halilintar, itu agak keterlaluan...," tegur Gempa, namun ia juga terlihat agak bingung dengan keadaan Taufan.

Halilintar hanya diam, tidak tahu apa yang salah dan kenapa ia harus minta maaf. Yang ia katakan adalah kenyataan, dan tidak seperti Taufan yang pandai mengelak kenyataan, Halilintar ingin ia menatapnya langsung.

"Uuuhh, aku lapar, Gempa, bikinin sesuatu dong," Taufan mengelakkan pembicaraan.

Adik termuda terlihat sedikit bimbang, namun ia terlihat pasrah dan menurut. "Akan kubuatkan roti keju susu, sebentar ya," katanya.

"Yei! Aku kejunya yang banyak ya!" seru Taufan girang. Halilintar tidak mengatakan apapun saat Gempa menatapnya, sang adik kemudian hanya mendesah dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Ioi

"Dia tidak mau cerita."

Gempa menatap kakaknya dengan lurus. Halilintar berbaring di tempat tidurnya, di telinganya terpasang _earphone_ yang mengalunkan musik untuk menenangkan amarahnya. Sementara Gempa duduk di kursi, tampak kebingungan.

"Mungkin sebaiknya besok kutanyakan ke teman sekelasnya atau klub skateboard...," gumam Gempa.

Halilintar hanya mendengus dan menatap langit-langit. Semua saudara kembar Boboiboy memiliki satu persamaan. Mereka sulit berterus terang saat menghadapi masalah. Baik dirinya, Gempa maupun Taufan, lebih senang memendamnya sendirian. Ia paham betul akan hal itu.

Tapi, bila masalah itu sudah membuat Taufan kehilangan_ skill _bermain skateboardnya, maka itu bukan lagi masalah kecil. Halilintar mengerti kalau Taufan berusaha menutupinya, entah karena apa.

Namun, usahanya sia-sia saja karena baik Gempa maupun dirinya tidak ada yang tertipu.

"Kira-kira ada apa ya? Jarang Taufan bersikap begini...," kata Gempa, kelihatan murung. Halilintar menatapnya dan mendengus.

"Entahlah...," kata Gempa, tak bisa memperbaiki suasana hati adiknya. Karena ia sendiri pun, belum bisa menyingkirkan rasa khawatir yang menyelimutinya.

IoI

Taufan tahu saat bercanda ia bisa agak keterlaluan, namun ia tahu batasan-batasan yang tak boleh dilewati.

Ia bertanya-tanya, apa yang sudah ia lakukan sampai membuat seseorang sebegitu dendam padanya?

Ia mulai kesulitan menutupinya dari semua orang, ia benci melihat orang memandangnya dengan khawatir. Tapi, pada saat yang sama ia tahu dirinya tidak baik-baik saja. Ia biasanya cuek saja dengan pandangan orang, dibenci bukan sesuatu yang baru baginya. Tapi baru kali ini ada yang menterornya seperti ini. Jika disuruh memilih, Taufan bahkan lebih memilih untuk diserang langsung daripada tidak langsung begini.

Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Taufan mendesah, ah sudah, untuk sekarang berhenti berpikir soal masalah ini dulu. Ia harus cepat-cepat kembali ke kelas, dasar sial, kenapa kamar mandi di lantai dua pakai rusak segala? Ia kan jadi harus ke kamar mandi di lantai empat.

Sang pemuda bertopi bergegas menuruni tangga, namun jantungnya seakan berhenti saat merasakan tubuhnya didorong ke depan.

Dan matanya hanya membelalak saat ia jatuh dari tangga.

IoI

"Ada yang jatuh dari tangga!"

Gempa terkejut, kelas menjadi gaduh dan gurunya mencoba menenangkan murid-murid yang ribut. Namun, sang Ketua OSIS hanya merasakan tiba-tiba dadanya menjadi berat. Tidak mungkin... kan?

Salah seorang siswi kembali ke kelas, sepertinya baru dari kamar mandi tadi.

"Pak Guru, ada yang jatuh dari tangga di lantai empat," katanya panik.

"Siapa?" tanya gurunya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Taufan."

Mata Gempa membelalak, dan yang ia sadari selanjutnya, ia sudah berlari dari kelas, tak mempedulikan sahutan guru di belakangnya.

IoI

"Kak Taufan!"

Taufan menoleh, melihat Gempa membuka pintu UKS dan masuk dengan wajah sangat panik dan cemas. Jarang sekali, Taufan melihat adiknya begitu... lepas kendali.

"Dia baik-baik saja, kakinya hanya terkilir saja," dokter UKS segera menenangkan saudaranya itu. Napas Gempa yang tadinya cepat perlahan-lahan melambat dan normal kembali, ia berbalik menatap Taufan dengan pandangan sangat cemas.

Taufan sendiri mengaku, keadaannya tidak bisa dibilang bagus. Kakinya kanannya dibalut, sekujur tubuhnya terdapat luka lecet dan seragamnya kotor. Tapi setidaknya, ia masih hidup dan utuh.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Gempa, lebih tenang namun masih tampak khawatir.

"Yah, selain kaki ini, aku masih utuh kok," katanya dengan nada bercanda. Namun, Gempa justru terlihat semakin sedih. Taufan, untuk pertama kalinya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk mencerahkan suasana.

Pintu UKS kembali di buka dan Taufan terkejut melihat Halilintar pun datang.

Kakaknya yang satu itu hampir tak pernah datang menjenguk meski Taufan terluka dan di bawa ke UKS. Taufan memang langganan tetap UKS, karena bermain skateboard ia kadang jatuh, atau cedera saat bermain olahraga lain.

Tapi, Halilintar tak pernah menjenguknya sebelumnya. Entah cuek atau tidak peduli, tapi Taufan berpikir mungkin karena Halilintar yakin, ia akan baik-baik saja.

Namun, keadaannya sekarang berbeda. Taufan tak tahu harus senang atau sedih mendapatkan perhatian seperti ini dari kakak tertuanya.

Dokter baru saja mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Taufan, namun Halilintar mengacuhkan dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur di mana Taufan berada.

Matanya mendelik namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Taufan tak tahu apa yang kakaknya pikirkan.

"Sepertinya... percuma meminta kalian kembali ke kelas masing-masing... saya ada rapat dengan kepala sekolah, kalian tidak apa-apa kan saya tinggal dulu?" tanya dokter UKS, sepertinya paham bagaimana hubungan saudara kembar, jadi tak berusaha mengusir dua saudara kembar dari UKS.

"Iya dok, tidak apa-apa," jawab Gempa dengan sopan. Sang dokter segera berlalu, tanda kalau keadaan Taufan memang tidak berbahaya tapi sepertinya hal itu tetap tidak menenangkan hati kedua saudaranya.

"Kenapa bisa?" tanya Halilintar singkat, akhirnya bicara.

Taufan diam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia tidak yakin, apakah yang ia rasakan itu sungguhan? Ia merasa ada seseorang yang mendorongnya tapi ia tidak melihat siapa.

Ia tidak tahu, ada orang yang begitu dendam pada dirinya sampai seperti ini...

IoI

Melihat Taufan diam, itu sudah cukup untuk Gempa.

Ia memang tidak jenius seperti Yaya, namun ia cukup pandai di angkatannya. Taufan, bila terluka karena kesalahannya sendiri, biasanya hanya akan tertawa dan menggoda saudara-saudaranya yang tampak khawatir.

Tapi kini, kakak keduanya itu hanya diam dan terlihat murung, tanda kalau Taufan bukan jatuh karena kesalahannya sendiri.

Kalau begitu... orang lain?

Tapi, keadaan sekolah sedang sepi, semuanya sedang ada pelajaran. Bagaimana bisa Taufan jatuh dari tangga yang kosong? Kalau sedang ramai, bisa saja ia bertabrakan dengan orang lain dan semacamnya, tapi...

...

Kecuali, dia di dorong...?

Tidak mungkin, mana mungkin ada yang tega melakukan itu...

Gempa merasa ragu, ia melihat Taufan yang untuk kali ini, tidak berusaha untuk ceria, ia terlihat murung dan kebingungan. Sementara Halilintar semakin lama, matanya semakin tajam.

Sang adik merasa ia harus melakukan sesuatu, ia tidak bisa menunggu Taufan bicara, jadi ia segera berlari ke luar UKS.

Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah bertanya pada teman-teman sekelas Taufan!

IoI

Halilintar hanya melirik Gempa yang segera menghilang dari UKS. Ia kemudian menatap Taufan yang diam seribu bahasa.

"Kau mau memainkan permainan ini? Akan kutunggu sampai besok sekalipun," kata Halilintar, yang jelas, menunggu adiknya itu bicara padanya.

Taufan menatapnya, tak ada lagi raut ceria, hanya ada kebingungan, sedih dan kepasrahan.

Sementara Halilintar hanya diam, ia sebenarnya bisa mulai menebak apa yang tengah terjadi, kenapa Taufan bisa sampai jatuh dari tangga, mungkin hipotesanya tak jauh berbeda dengan Gempa. Makanya ia mengerti kenapa adiknya langsung lari ke luar UKS seperti itu.

Tapi, ia ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulut adik keduanya.

Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang terjadi.

IoI

Gempa bersyukur saat melihat kelas Taufan sedang kosong tak ada guru, sepertinya memang gurunya sedang absen dan mereka diberi tugas, dan tentunya dilarang menjenguk Taufan sekarang karena sedang jam pelajaran.

Sang Ketua OSIS segera membuka pintu kelas dan melirik siapa yang harus ia tanya. Ia bersyukur saat melihat Ying, teman sekelasnya dulu di kelas 1.

"Ying, bisa minta waktunya sebentar?" tanya Gempa. Seisi kelas menatapnya dan mereka terlihat bingung, mungkin karena mereka mengira Gempa seharusnya ada di UKS bersama kakak kembarnya.

"Oh tentu saja," jawab Ying, segera menghampirinya. Gempa segera menariknya ke lorong kelas yang sepi, gadis Cina itu tampak kebingungan namun diam saja.

"Kau tahu sesuatu tentang Taufan akhir-akhir ini? Ia sepertinya sedang ada masalah...," tanya Gempa langsung ke inti permasalahan.

Ying terlihat terkejut, kemudian khawatir. Ia tampak ragu, kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, seperti mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya, Taufan sudah memintaku untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini tapi... aku rasa, ada yang sedang menteror Taufan."

...teror?

Melihat Gempa yang tampak bingung, Ying kembali bicara. "Aku lihat, Taufan selalu mendapat surat setiap hari. Aku tidak tahu isinya, tapi kurasa bukan sesuatu yang bagus. Lalu pernah ada yang membuang tasnya ke tempat sampah, dan ada juga yang membaret mejanya dengan kata-kata mengerikan...," lanjut Ying.

Gempa mengernyitkan dahi, namun semakin lama wajahnya semakin memucat. Kini ia mulai paham kenapa Taufan bersikap aneh belakangan ini...

"Kata-kata apa?" tanya Gempa.

Ying tampak sedih. "Kalau tidak salah... 'Pergi dari sekolah ini, brengsek! Kau ini memuakkan!' semacam itu...," katanya dengan suara pelan.

Mata Gempa membelalak. Ia mulai mengerti, ia mulai paham... tapi, tidak mungkin. Ia tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang ia simpulkan, tapi...

Gempa menutup matanya dan membukanya kembali, kini sorot matanya penuh kemarahan, membuat Ying sedikit takut.

"Katakan Ying, saat Taufan ijin ke toilet, apa ada orang yang keluar kelas setelah dia?"

IoI

Kelas II B adalah kelas dimana Taufan berada. Meski bukan peraturan tertulis, sepertinya memang anak kembar tidak pernah disatukan dalam kelas yang sama. Mungkin, itu dilakukan agar anak kembar tersebut tidak terganggu konsentrasi belajarnya. Maka dari itu, Gempa, Halilintar dan Taufan tidak pernah sekelas sejak SD.

Kelas II B merasa bersyukur karena dari ketiga kembar Boboiboy, yang masuk ke kelas mereka adalah Taufan. Pemuda itu sangat menyenangkan, lucu dan jahil, sehingga selalu membuat suasana kelas menjadi ceria.

Tapi, sepertinya hari ini membuktikan bahwa Taufan tidak selalu membawa keceriaan. Mereka sudah khawatir saat mendengar Taufan jatuh dari tangga namun guru melarang mereka untuk menjenguk sekarang karena sedang jam pelajaran.

Namun, kemudian datang Gempa yang tampak sangat serius dan panik, menarik Ying keluar kelas. Dan kini, ia kembali dengan wajah yang lebih menyeramkan dari sebelumnya. Membuat mereka akhirnya ingat, meski Ketua OSIS ini dikenal ramah dan sopan, tapi ia masih bersaudara dengan Halilintar.

"Aku ingin bertanya di sini, karena aku tidak punya banyak waktu, maka aku akan langsung ke inti permasalahan. Siapa di sini yang mem_bully _Taufan?"

Itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat mengagetkan, namun ia mengatakannya dengan wajah serius dan mungkin juga, menahan marah.

Seluruh kelas hanya berbisik satu sama lain, tidak ada yang berani mengaku.

"Aku sudah curiga dengan seseorang. Tapi, aku ingin ia mengakuinya sendiri. Kumohon, cepatlah! Sebelum Halilintar datang ke sini dan mengamuk!" serunya lagi dengan lantang.

Seluruh kelas terperanjat.

"Kenapa kau menuduh kami? Bisa saja kan dari kelas lain?" seru seseorang dari kelas II B, tidak terima mereka dituduh begitu saja tanpa alasan.

Gempa menggeretakkan giginya namun kemudian mengambil napas. "Aku sudah dengar dari Ying, memang benar kemungkinan kelas lain bisa melakukan ini pada Taufan. Tapi, kejadian hari ini mengkonfirmasi kalau orang itu berasal dari kelas ini. Taufan jatuh didorong oleh seseorang dari tangga ketika ia pergi ke kamar mandi di sela-sela jam pelajaran. Itu mustahil dilakukan orang dari kelas lain. Mana mungkin ia tahu Taufan akan ke kamar mandi pada jam pelajaran? Tidak mungkin juga ia terus-terusan menunggu di luar. Karena itu, ia pasti keluar sesudah Taufan keluar dari kelas," jelas Gempa dengan wajah mulai kesal.

Seisi kelas mulai paham dengan apa yang dijelaskan sang Ketua OSIS. Itu benar, tapi itu artinya...

Mereka menatap seseorang yang keluar kelas sesudah Taufan. Seorang anak yang duduk di bangku paling belakang dan memakai kacamata tebal. Gempa mengikuti pandangan itu dan mendecak, mirip Halilintar. Ia juga sudah diberi tahu Ying tadi, namun ia masih menunggu anak itu mengaku sendiri.

"Hei, tidak mungkin kamu kan, Harun?" seru salah seorang anak di kelas tersebut.

Siswa tersebut hanya diam dan terus menatap ke meja, kacamatanya yang tebal membuat ekspresi wajahnya tidak terlihat.

"Aku tidak ingin menuduh. Aku juga tak punya bukti kuat. Tapi, aku ingin ada yang mengaku, sebelum Halilintar datang ke sini dan mengamuk. Percayalah, masih lebih baik kuseret ke ruang guru dibanding harus menghadapi kakakku yang sedang meledak," ancam Gempa.

Semuanya hanya diam. Cuma orang bodoh saja yang tidak mengerti betapa mengerikannya Halilintar. Siswa itu sudah bermasalah sejak kelas 1. Selalu ribut dengan kakak kelas atau bahkan tidak sopan terhadap guru. Belum lagi ia adalah juara dalam kompetisi karate.

Gempa menanti dan seisi kelas mulai panik. Jujur saja, sang kembaran paling muda merasa sama paniknya. Sesungguhnya, ia marah, sangat marah. Ia ingin sekali menyeret orang yang sudah melukai kakaknya, yang sudah membuatnya menderita beberapa hari ini, kemudian menghajarnya lalu membawanya ke ruang guru. Tapi, ia tidak punya bukti, meski ia punya teori yang kuat.

Dan lagi, meski sangat marah, ia tahu Halilintar akan lebih marah lagi. Kalau sampai kakaknya tahu soal apa yang menimpa Taufan belakangan ini, kelas ini bisa hancur berantakan!

"Ayolah mengaku! Aku tak mau kakakku terkena skors atau dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena mengamuk di kelas ini!" seru Gempa mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

Sementara sang tersangka utama, Harun, hanya gemetaran di tempat duduknya. Gempa memandangnya dengan rasa benci. Ia tahu, mana ada maling yang mau mengaku begitu saja. Tapi, masalahnya...

"Greeek!"

Pintu geser kelas dibuka dan semuanya terkejut. Apalagi saat melihat Halilintar sudah berdiri di sana dengan aura membunuh yang membuat semua orang di kelas tersebut mendadak merasa sesak napas.

"Ternyata memang benar dari kelas ini...," gumamnya dengan nada rendah.

"Halilintar-" Gempa langsung melompat ke depan kakaknya, sebelum kembaran tertua itu menerjang ke dalam kelas.

"SIAPA YANG SUDAH MENDORONG TAUFAN DARI TANGGA, AYO NGAKU!" serunya dengan penuh amarah, meski bahunya ditahan oleh Gempa, namun jelas kalau sang kakak sudah hilang kontrol atas kemarahannya.

Seluruh kelas bergidik ketakutan.

"Tenang-" Gempa tak mampu menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena Halilintar kemudian berbalik padanya dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"Tenang katamu!? Mana bisa aku tenang saat ada orang yang mau membunuh adikku di sekolah ini!" serunya.

Gempa hanya terdiam. Halilintar mendorongnya ke samping.

"Aku terkenal sebagai biang onar. _Heck_, aku bahkan dibilang berbakat jadi pembunuh. Tapi asal kau tahu, ada orang yang lebih busuk dariku di kelas ini! Ia MENUSUK dari belakang, MENDORONG adikku dari tangga. Untung Taufan cuma terkilir kakinya, tapi kalau ia jatuh dan lehernya PATAH bagaimana!?" teriak Halilintar di depan kelas.

Gempa hanya ikut terdiam, memikirkan apa yang dikatakan kakaknya. Itu benar, manusia mudah sekali mati. Asalkan tahu caranya, tak perlu repot-repot mencekik orang atau meracuni orang tersebut. Halilintar yang selama ini belajar karate pasti lebih mengerti titik-titik yang tepat untuk membunuh orang.

Karena itu dia sangat marah.

_Kalau Taufan jatuh dan lehernya patah bagaimana?_

Gempa tidak bisa membayangkan, ia tidak mau membayangkannya. Ia pun merasakan amarahnya mulai naik kembali, ia sadar kalau apa yang terjadi pada Taufan bukan hanya sekedar _bully_ atau teror. Ini hampir seperti percobaan pembunuhan!

"AYO MENGAKU! Kalau tidak mengaku! Kubantai kalian satu persatu! Aku ingin lihat, apa orang busuk itu peduli pada kalian semua dan bersembunyi di balik orang lain yang tidak berdosa!" seru Halilintar lagi.

Seisi kelas mulai panik, namun tahu mereka tak bisa kemana-mana. Kalau mencoba untuk kabur, justru akan membuat Halilintar semakin marah.

Ying yang sedari tadi ada di depan kelas, satu-satunya orang yang tidak dicurigai, merasa panik dan menoleh pada Gempa. Namun, di luar dugaan, Ketua OSIS tersebut hanya diam dengan wajah yang sangat mengerikan. Ia seperti memandang seisi kelas dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, atau malah penuh dendam, dan sepertinya tak ada niat untuk menghentikan kakak tertuanya.

Setelah menanti beberapa detik, Halilintar menendang salah satu meja dan para siswa siswi memekik ketakutan, berhamburan ke sudut kelas.

"Dasar pengecut! Asal tahu ya, setidaknya ini semua karena salah seorang dari kalian, bukan salahku...," kata Halilintar, menghampiri mereka langkah demi langkah dan menggeretakkan buku-buku jarinya.

"DIA YANG SALAH!"

Seisi kelas terdiam, mendengar Harun, tersangka utama akhirnya bicara.

"Orang itu... orang itu selalu mengerjaiku setiap hari. Ia selalu mengejekku, mengerjaiku dan seisi kelas akan menertawakanku, aku capek!" serunya lagi.

Seisi kelas terlihat gusar namun Halilintar dan Gempa hanya diam.

"Candaan dia sama sekali tak lucu bagiku. Aku sakit hati! Ia sering menyembunyikan kacamataku jadi aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa! Kemudian saat aku jatuh tersandung ia justru tertawa, tak ada yang menolongku! Belum lagi 'candaan' dia yang lain!"

"Ah... ternyata begitu..."

Semuanya terkejut melihat Taufan sudah muncul di kelas. Entah sejak kapan. Tubuhnya masih kotor dan beberapa masih dibalut plester dan kaki kanannya masih dibalut dengan perban dan diangkat dari lantai. Dari tampangnya yan penuh peluh, kelihatan kalau ia berusaha mengejar Halilintar ke kelas ini meski kakinya dalam keadaan begitu.

"Aku tidak tahu Harun... maaf, seharusnya kau bilang kalau kau tidak suka aku melakukan itu, aku sungguh tidak tahu...," kata Taufan dengan wajah bersalah.

Di setiap kelas memang pasti ada objek penderita. Orang yang selalu diledek, dikerjai dan dijadikan badut kelas. Mungkin tidak ada yang sadar, kalau itu sebenarnya termasuk salah satu bentuk dari _bully_. Tidak ada masalah memang kalau objek penderita itu tidak mempermasalahkannya, namun akan lain kalau sebenarnya tidak begitu.

"BUAK!"

Taufan terkejut saat sebuah kepalan tangan meninju pipinya dan membuatnya jatuh. Matanya membelalak menatap kakaknya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sangat marah.

"DASAR BEGO! Kau ini kalau bercanda memang suka keterlaluan! Kau harus tahu, bercandaanmu nggak selalu lucu!" omelnya, membuat Taufan semakin merasa bersalah. Halilintar menarik kerahnya, mengangkatnya dari lantai dan membuat Taufan merasa sesak karena sulit bernapas.

"Jangan melakukan hal ini seperti ini lagi, bodoh!" katanya, menghempaskan Taufan ke lantai. Kembaran kedua itu hanya mampu diam tak berkutik, ini pertama kalinya ia benar-benar dilukai Halilintar. Kalau ia tidak sedang diperhatikan teman-teman sekelas, mungkin ia sudah menangis.

Ini pertama kalinya Halilintar benar-benar memarahinya, biasanya tidak pernah seperti ini. Separah apapun Taufan mengerjai kakaknya, ia tidak pernah benar-benar dilukai seperti ini. Sekarang, ia ditonjok di depan kelas, membuatnya merasa sangat sedih.

Gempa hendak melerai mereka berdua, namun terkejut saat Halilintar berbalik dan menghampiri sang pelaku.

"Jujur sekarang aku mau sekali melemparmu keluar jendela, BRENGSEK!" serunya. Gempa buru-buru menghampirinya, menarik satu lengan Halilintar agar kakaknya tidak semakin hilang kendali.

"Adikku memang bego. Tapi setidaknya, aku tahu dia tidak pernah berniat mencelakaimu! Tidak sepertimu! Kau mau membunuh adikku hanya untuk alasan seperti itu!?" Seru Halilintar lagi. Gempa menarik lengan kakaknya makin jauh, karena terlihat kalau kakaknya itu ingin sekali melumat orang yang sudah mencelakai Taufan.

Taufan hanya terkejut sedikit. Mengelus pipinya yang masih bengkak.

"...awalnya aku cuma ingin lihat reaksi dia... aku ingin dia merasakan hal yang sama... tapi, ia tidak pernah bereaksi sama sekali... entah kenapa, aku...," gumam Harun dipenuhi rasa bersalah, matanya tak mampu bertemu dengan orang lain.

Halilintar mendecak kesal dan kembali menendang meja. Gempa hanya diam dan terus menahan kakaknya.

"JANGAN KAU ULANGI LAGI, KALAU ADIKKU SAMPAI MATI, KUKEJAR KAU SAMPAI KE NERAKA! MENGERTI!?" teriak Halilintar.

Sang pelaku hanya gemetaran dan akhirnya menangis, namun ia mengangguk.

Gempa mendesah lega. Namun, hawa membunuh dari Halilintar sama sekali belum surut. Sedangkan Taufan, terpaku mendengar kata-kata Halilintar.

"Kak Halilintar, sudahlah...," gumam Gempa pelan pada kakaknya. Memanggilnya 'kakak' agar Halilintar sadar dan mau mendengarkannya.

Sang kakak menarik lengannya yang sedari tadi ditahan oleh Gempa. Dan dengan kesal ia berbalik kemudian pergi keluar kelas.

Seisi kelas akhirnya bisa bernapas dengan normal kembali. Sementara sang pelaku hanya menangis di tempatnya.

Gempa mendesah menghampirinya dan kemudian, mengejutkan semua orang, memukulnya pipinya dengan sekuat tenaga hingga Harun terpental ke tanah.

"Bruk!"

"Ini untuk Taufan. Halilintar tidak bisa melakukannya, karena aku tahu sekali ia meninjumu, ia akan membantaimu sampai puas. Kau harus berterima kasih padanya nanti, karena sudah mampu menahan amarahnya sampai seperti itu. Sekarang, kau tak dapat belas kasihan dariku. Persetan semua dengan alasanmu, tapi apa yang kau lakukan pada Taufan itu sudah tindakan kriminal, akan kulaporkan kau ke guru," kata Gempa dengan nada dingin.

Ia menarik kerah baju Harun, agar orang itu mau berdiri. Saat ia ingin menggiringnya. Taufan sudah berdiri dan menatapnya dengan wajah serius.

"Biarkan saja dia. Sekarang kita harus kejar Kak Hali, sebelum dia bertindak bodoh," kata Taufan dengan lirih. Gempa terdiam, baru sadar kalau kakaknya itu pergi keluar kelas dengan amarah yang belum tersalurkan sepenuhnya. Bisa-bisa ia membantai orang tidak bersalah.

"Ukh.. sial! Baiklah, Ying! Kuserahkan dia padamu!" kata Gempa, mendorong Harun dengan kasar kepada siswi tersebut.

"Oh, ung... baiklah," kata Ying terkejut.

Gempa segera mengalungkan lengan Taufan ke pundaknya untuk membantu kakaknya itu berjalan. Mereka punya tugas untuk menemukan dan menenangkan sang kakak tertua sekarang.

IoI

"Ketua OSIS memukul orang..."

Gempa hanya diam, mendengarkan gumaman Taufan yang sedang ia papah. Sang adik hanya memandang dengan kecut ke arah lain.

"Aku tidak puas karena Halilintar cuma mengomelinya saja," katanya. Taufan tertawa hambar.

"Kau ini, kalau meledak lebih mengerikan dari Kak Hali, kau tahu?" godanya. Dalam hati Gempa sedikit bersyukur melihat kakak keduanya sudah mulai kembali normal. Setidaknya, senyumnya tidak lagi palsu seperti beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"Itu belum seberapa," timpal Gempa dengan senyuman. Taufan tertawa lebih keras.

"Yah aku tahu," katanya. Berharap bahwa hari dimana Gempa benar-benar meledak tak akan tiba, meski memang ia ingin melihatnya, pasti akan sangat menarik.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan pencarian mencari kakak tertuanya. Keduanya sudah tidak peduli dengan jam pelajaran, keributan dan apapun, yang ada dipikiran mereka sekarang hanya menemukan kakak keduanya yang sedang di ambang batas kemarahan.

IoI

"Kak Halilintar!"

Halilintar menoleh, menatap kedua adiknya, yang satu dipapah oleh yang lain, menghampirinya. Ia sadar kalau Gempa memanggilnya kakak, mungkin untuk menenangkannya, meski itu hanya berpengaruh sedikit.

Gempa bersyukur menemukan kakaknya itu di halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi dan tak ada siapapun. Kakaknya hanya sedang melampiaskan kemarahannya pada tembok pagar yang tak berdosa.

Kembaran tertua tersebut hanya mendesah keras dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, membuat topinya jadi tak tentu arah.

"Sekolah ini benar-benar mengesalkan!" katanya, kembali menendang tembok pagar yang ditakutkan Gempa, mungkin akan runtuh sebentar lagi.

"Pertama Gempa, sekarang, Taufan! Ini sebenarnya sekolah atau apa sih!?" serunya lagi dengan penuh amarah.

Gempa tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk menenangkan kakak tertuanya. Ia juga masih merasa marah, jujur saja, ia belum puas setidaknya sampai Harun diadili oleh para guru. Ia sangat berharap orang itu dikeluarkan dari sekolah, meski yang memulai awalnya adalah Taufan, tapi tetap saja yang ia perbuat sudah jauh dari 'lucu'.

"Sudahlah Kak Hali... aku masih hidup kan?"

Halilintar berbalik, mendelik pada Taufan yang tersenyum padanya. Pipinya lebam dan kakinya terkilir, tapi lebih dari itu ia masih bisa tersenyum dan bicara padanya.

Gempa terkejut, melihat bagaimana hanya dengan kalimat itu bisa membuat Halilintar menurunkan amarahnya.

"Dasar bodoh...," gumam Halilintar, akhirnya berhenti menganiaya pagar sekolah. Ia berbalik dan menghampiri kedua adiknya.

"Hehehe, Kak Hali ternyata sayang banget sama aku ya... kalau aku kenapa-kenapa, Kak Hali sedih?" goda Taufan dengan senyum lebar, namun kemudian mengaduh sakit karena pipinya bengkak.

"Nggak lucu tahu, bego!" omel Halilintar. Gempa hanya mendesah lega, setidaknya keduanya sudah kembali ke rutinitas biasa.

"Adikku kan ada dua!" tambah kakak tertuanya, menatap ke samping dengan kesal.

Taufan dan Gempa sedikit termenung mendengarkan ucapan kakak mereka. Halilintar masih terlihat frustasi, namun Gempa hanya tersenyum sambil menarik napas lega.

"Sudahlah kak, kita semua baik-baik saja kan?" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Halilintar hanya memutar matanya dan cemberut. "Seharusnya kau cerita soal ini dari dulu, Taufan! Pake rahasia-rahasiaan aja!" omel Halilintar lagi, namun kini nada suaranya tidak setinggi sebelumnya.

"Iya maaf...," kata Taufan sedikit bersalah. "Kak Hali sendiri juga, hampir nggak pernah cerita apa-apa ke kami tuh," timpalnya, tidak mau kalah.

Halilintar hanya diam, namun jelas kalau ia merasa kesal. Gempa mendesah, tidak ingin pertikaian tidak penting kembali terjadi di saat seperti ini.

"Sudahlah... begini saja, kita buat janji, memang sulit untuk berubah, tapi setidaknya mari kita berjanji untuk mencoba berubah. Mulai saat ini, aku akan mencoba, kalau aku punya masalah, akan kuusahakan untuk menceritakannya pada kalian berdua," kata Gempa, seperti biasa, menjadi yang paling bijak di antara ketiganya.

"Ok, aku juga berjanji!" kata Taufan, lebih ceria. Puas dengan janji yang diajukan adiknya, setidaknya tidak tampak begitu berat untuk dilaksanakan.

"...ya aku juga...," gumam Halilintar, terdengar berat. Tapi, ia masih setuju.

Gempa menarik napas lega dan tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya, setelah terpecah-pecah sejak masuk SMP, mereka mulai kembali akrab lagi. Memang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan dulu, tapi setidaknya...

Kakak tertua mereka berbalik dan berjalan menuju lapangan.

"Kak Hali mau ngapain?" Taufan bingung karena kakaknya tidak berjalan kembali ke kelas.

"Mau lari," katanya singkat dan kemudian lari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Gempa dan Taufan hanya memandang kepergiaannya dengan perasaan sedikit kasihan. Mereka harus menemukan cara agar Halilintar bisa menyalurkan amarahnya lebih baik. Kasihan ia harus selalu lari setiap selesai mengamuk. Apalagi kalau lari di lapangan sekolah, ia pasti terlihat seperti sedang dihukum oleh guru.

Halilintar memang butuh _anger management_.

"Ayo kembali ke UKS, pipimu harus dikompres," kata Gempa, memapah kembali kakaknya. Taufan cemberut memandangnya.

"Kok cuma Kak Hali doang yang dipanggil kakak? Aku?" katanya dengan nada merajuk. Gempa hanya tertawa pelan.

"Iya deh, Kak Taufan. Tuh, puas?" katanya. Taufan terlihat tidak puas namun kemudian tersenyum jahil.

"Ah, nanti pas pulang minta gendong Kak Hali ah...," katanya kemudian tertawa kecil. Gempa hanya menurunkan satu alisnya.

"Sudahlah, Kak Halilintar masih meledak-ledak gitu jangan digodain mulu. Lagi sakit juga," omel Gempa, merasa agak kasihan untuk kakak tertua mereka yang terus jadi objek candaan Taufan.

"Nggak apa-apa, biarin aja. Cuma minta gendong kok. Kan kalau jalannya kayak gini susah, apalagi sampe rumah," bela Taufan, menggoyangkan sedikit kakinya yang terkilir. Gempa memikirkannya sejenak, memang sih sulit untuk berjalan dipapah seperti ini apalagi jarak rumah mereka dengan sekolah cukup jauh.

"Kan bisa naik kendaraan umum-"

"Pokoknya aku mau digendong Kak Hali! Lihat nanti!" potong Taufan dengan semangat. Gempa hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayo taruhan sama aku! Kalau Kak Hali mau gendong aku, bikinin aku cake keju ya!"

Gempa hanya terkejut, tidak tega harus menjadikan kakak tertuanya objek taruhan. Namun melihat Taufan yang tampaknya tak mau menerima kata 'tidak', Gempa hanya mengulum senyum. Ia lega melihat kakaknya sudah kembali ceria dan kembali ke sifatnya yang jahil, meski entah itu harus disyukuri atau tidak.

"Kalau Kak Halilintar tidak mau, Kak Taufan harus cuci piring seminggu," katanya. Yah, setidaknya yang dipertaruhkan bukan uang, jadi tidak masalah.

"Ok, tapi kalau udah sembuh ya!" kata Taufan lagi. Gempa hanya mengangguk.

Selama ini memang ia tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan hubungan Taufan dan Halilintar. Meski ia mencoba menuliskannya dengan ribuan kata, ia rasa ia tak akan pernah menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan hubungan aneh mereka ini.

Tapi, setidaknya ia tahu, mereka sayang pada satu sama lain, hanya saja, mereka menunjukkannya dengan cara yang berbeda. Setidaknya itu yang Gempa simpulkan hari ini, meski ia masih agak meragukan kesimpulannya itu. Yah, hubungan mereka memang aneh sih.

**End of chapter 2**

* * *

**Kurang brotherly love? Nanti di bonus chapter**

**Awalnya aku pengen bikin Halilintar nonjok orang yang udah ngebully Taufan. Tapi, kalau dipikir, dia nggak bakal puas hanya dengan satu pukulan, makanya mendingan nggak usah. Lagian, ini masih ada hubungannya dengan chapter 3, kalau dia bikin gara-gara (lagi) di sini, bisa makin runyam nanti.**

**Dan Gempa, akhirnya juga gak terlalu meledak (segitu belum?) iya belum. Itu buat chapter 3, dikasus Halilintar. Nantikan aja, gimana si adik paling kecil itu, kalau biasanya kalem, meledaknya kayak apa. Diluar dugaan lho.**

**Oh ya, bonus chapter! Kalau kalian pengen, review ya! Bonus chapter akan memuat potongan kisah di chapter yang gak dimuat di chapter ini. Isinya tuh, bagaimana Taufan meski gak mau cerita ke saudara-saudaranya, tapi masih meminta untuk di'hibur' (hints: di sini bakal ada adegan **_**brotherly love**_** yang kemungkinan bikin author sendiri meleleh), kemudian bagaimana akhir pertaruhan Gempa dan Taufan juga. **

**Hehehe... kalau dapet review banyak, bakal kutulis, kalau gak, ya gak usah *dilempar tomat busuk**

**Oh ya, ada yang pengen karakter-karakter lain untuk muncul dan si kembar berinteraksi dengan mereka, kayak Fang, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal. Aduh, mereka cuma jadi figuran di sini. Jadi, fanfic ini cuma fokus ke ketiga kembaran Boboiboy aja, ok?**

**Yosh, review! Review! Dan kalian akan mendapatkan bonus chapter 2!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jujur kadang aku heran, apa yang bikin fanficku beda dari yang lain? Dari segi cerita... karakterisasi, ataupun cara penulisan, gak ada yang bener-bener spesial. Tapi, yah aku emang suka sih nulis fanfic kayak gini. Genre family sama friendship itu genre yang paling enak buat kutulis. **

**Terima kasih untuk reviewnya. Hahahaha, aku seneng semuanya suka pada ketiga anak kembar tulisanku. Nulis karakter mereka sama sekali nggak susah, meski beda dengan kartunnya. **

**Ini adalah bonus chapter 2. Buat yang merasa kasihan karena aku udah membully Taufan terus-terusan (kalau dipikir, dia udah kubully dari chapter 1 ya...) ini adalah persembahan. Hehe**

**Bagian awal bonus chapter ini settingnya sebelum Taufan jatuh dari tangga. Lalu konsklusi gimana akhir taruhan Gempa dan Taufan? Silahkan dibaca!**

* * *

**Bonus chapter 2: Your True Smile**

Mimpi adalah perwujudan dari perasaan dan pikiran manusia. Mimpi buruk terwujud dari kegelisahan yang terus terpendam.

Tidak ada orang di dunia ini yang menyukai mimpi buruk, termasuk Taufan.

Ia jarang mengalami mimpi buruk, karena dia adalah orang yang cuek dan easy going. Tapi, bully yang ia alami beberapa hari ini mulai mempengaruhi pikirannya. Ia jadi terus menerus merasa gelisah. Dan akhirnya, mimpi buruk menyerangnya malam ini.

Yang menakutkan, Taufan tidak bisa membedakan apakah itu mimpi buruk atau kenyataan.

Saat ia terbaring di tempat tidurnya, ia merasakan ada tangan yang memegang kaki dan pundaknya. Ia gemetaran sampai tidak bisa bergerak. Saat tangan misterius itu menghilang, ia hanya bisa mengerjap dan kebingungan apa itu mimpi atau kenyataan.

Taufan paling benci hal-hal seperti ini. Ia paling benci hal-hal mistis. Ia tidak percaya memang, tapi ia lemah dengan cerita horor, film horor atau apapun yang berbau horor.

Karena itu ia terlalu takut untuk kembali tidur. Tapi, tubuh dan pikirannya lelah karena dihantui rasa gelisah terus menerus beberapa hari ini. Kalau begini, besok pagi ia pasti akan tertidur di sekolah.

Taufan, dalam keadaan mengantuk, mengambil solusi untuk tidur bersama saudaranya. Itu solusi paling bagus, karena memang ia teralu takut untuk tidur sendirian jadi pasti ia akan baik-baik saja bila tidur bersama orang lain.

Kembaran kedua itu segera mengambil bantal dan keluar dari kamar.

Sayangnya karena terlalu takut dan lelah, ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih dan masuk ke kamar Halilintar.

IoI

Halilintar bukanlah orang yang bisa bangun pagi. Tapi bukan berarti, ia susah dibangunkan. Ia bukannya tidak bisa dibangunkan, melainkan tidak mau bangun.

Apalagi, besar bersama kembaran keduanya yang jahil, membuat Halilintar mudah terbangun akan keberadaan Taufan. Karena, waktu ia tidur adalah saat paling rentan dimana Taufan akan mengerjainya. Dan jujur, sudah 14 tahun ini ia dikerjai terus menerus oleh adik keduanya hingga capek sendiri.

Halilintar langsung bangun saat ada seseorang yang memasuki kamarnya. Karena lampunya selalu ia matikan saat tidur, ia tidak bisa melihat siapa. Sang kakak pertama hanya diam, menanti sambil berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Kalau memang Taufan (ia hampir yakin ini Taufan, karena Gempa hampir tidak pernah masuk ke kamarnya tengah malam begini) mau mengerjainya, ia akan langsung mengunci kakinya nanti.

"Bruk!"

Halilintar hanya diam, merasakan Taufan menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidurnya, kemudian bergeser dan menarik selimut. Ia bahkan menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Halilintar, menghirup napas panjang kemudian menyamankan dirinya.

Sang kakak hanya diam.

Butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Adiknya pasti mimpi buruk. Sejak kecil, Taufan paling lemah kalau mimpi buruk dan harus tidur ditemani orang lain. Ia kira sejak masuk SMP, kebiasaan itu akan sembuh ternyata tidak.

Halilintar sadar ada sesuatu yang membuat adiknya gelisah akhir-akhir ini. Ia tidak tahu apa, tapi hanya berharap masalah itu akan selesai. Karena, meski tak akan pernah mau mengakuinya, ia tidak suka Taufan terlihat murung dan tersenyum palsu.

Dalam kamar yang gelap, Taufan tidak mengatakan apapun, begitu pula Halilintar. Karena mereka tahu, sekali kata keluar, Taufan pasti akan menggodanya dan Halilintar akan marah. Jadi keduanya hanya diam dan mencoba untuk tidur.

Taufan merasa senang, kakaknya tidak mengusirnya, bahkan membiarkannya bersandar ke bahunya. Harum tubuh Halilintar, yang entah kenapa baunya seperti bau hujan, membuatnya tenang.

Dan keduanya pun terlelap bersama, untuk kali ini, tidak ada pertengkaran bodoh di antara keduanya.

IoI

Ada satu alasan kenapa memilih untuk tidur bersama Halilintar adalah sebuah tindakan bodoh. Meski Halilintar punya banyak penggemar rahasia, yang sangat mengagumi kekuatan fisiknya, sifat coolnya, dan hal-hal lainnya. Halilintar punya kebiasaan jelek di tempat tidur.

Ia bergerak sangat ekstrim.

Taufan berpikir kenapa ia bisa sampai lupa soal itu.

Kakaknya kadang bergerak seperti jarum jam, bergerak ke sana kemari. Itu tidak masalah, tapi mereka berdua adalah dua orang remaja dengan tubuh yang mengalami growth spurt belakangan ini, jadi tidur berdua di tempat tidur single bed dengan seseorang yang tidak bisa tenang di tempat tidur pasti akan membuat salah seorang dari merkea terhempas.

Dan itu Taufan.

Sang kembaran kedua mendesah. Mengelus bokongnya yang sakit karena ditendang Halilintar ke lantai.

Ada apa sih dengan kakaknya ini? Pakai jurus karate waktu tidur?

Ia juga sih yang salah, dengan bodohnya memilih untuk tidur berdua dengan Halilintar...

Taufan segera berdiri, menarik bantalnya yang ditindih Halilintar kemudian keluar kamar.

"Kak Hali jahat!" serunya, kemudian membanting pintu.

Kalau Halilintar mendengarnya, ia tidak mengatakan apapun untuk membalasnya.

IoI

Di antara ketiga kembaran, Gempa adalah orang dengan waktu tidur paling sedikit. Agak sedih memang, tapi ia memiliki begitu banyak tugas hingga menyita waktu tidurnya. Namun, tidak ada masalah karena ia sudah terbiasa.

Gempa juga orang yang mudah terbangun, jadi ia langsung terbangun saat mendengar ada seseorang yang masuk ke kamarnya.

Taufan ya? Pikirnya sambil mengantuk. Tak mungkin Halilintar, kecuali kakaknya itu kumat ngelindurnya. Tapi rasanya penyakit kakak pertamanya 'berjalan sambil tidur' itu sudah sembuh beberapa tahun lalu.

Saat merasakan kembarannya tidur di sampingnya, masuk ke selimutnya, dan dengan 'manja'nya memeluk Gempa, sang adik paling muda tahu siapa kembaran yang ada di sampingnya ini.

"Kenapa Taufan? Mimpi buruk?" tanyanya.

"Hm...," balas Taufan mengantuk.

Gempa bisa mencium aroma angin segar dari tubuh kakaknya, membuatnya rileks. Tapi ada satu hal yang ia tidak sukai dari kebiasaan tidur Taufan.

"Sesak...," Gempa menyingkirkan tangan yang memeluknya. Ia paling tidak suka dipeluk saat tidur.

"Uuuh, biarin kenapa sih?" keluh Taufan, memeluk adiknya lagi.

"Nggak suka, berat, panas!" balas Gempa. Taufan mendengus kencang, Gempa yang protes balik tandanya sedang kelelehan dan kurang tidur.

"Iya..," Taufan untuk sekali ini mengalah, memilih untuk membelai kepala adiknya. Yang ini tidak protes oleh Gempa, jadi mereka berdua puas.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua terlelap.

Untuk kali ini, sampai matahari terbit.

IoI

Gempa puas melihat Harun sudah diserahkan ke pihak berwajib, erhm maksudnya, kepada guru. Entah hukuman apa yang mereka berikan, meski sebagai Ketua OSIS yang sudah hapal dengan kebijakan sekolah, Gempa tahu kemungkinan kecil Harun akan dikeluarkan. Paling diberi skors dan pembinaan oleh orang tua.

Mengesalkan, tapi Gempa akan memastikan siswa sialan itu tidak akan mengganggu kakaknya lagi.

Atau mungkin, Halilintar yang akan memastikannya.

Sekarang, masalah yang tersisa hanya ini saja...

"Kak Hali, gendong aku sampai rumah dong!"

Gempa hampir tidak percaya Taufan benar-benar meminta kakak pertamanya itu untuk menggendongnya.

Dan reaksi Halilintar seperti apa yang Gempa duga, mukanya kesal dan kecut.

"Apa katamu?"

Gempa tahu kakaknya lari 10 putaran di lapangan sekolah. Sempat membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya, tapi membiarkannya saja. Toh yang penting tidak ada yang terluka. Selesai lari, Halilintar masih sempat mengikuti beberapa jam pelajaran. Begitu pula Gempa, meninggalkan Taufan sendiri di ruang UKS.

Keduanya, tanpa kesepakatan sekalipun, tidak mengikuti kegiatan selesai pulang sekolah. Gempa, untuk sekali ini, tidak mempedulikan tugas OSISnya (tapi semua anggota OSIS langsung paham) dan Halilintar tidak mengikuti latihan karate (yang tidak bisa diprotes anggota klub karate yang lain).

Dan sekarang...

"Ih Kak Hali jahat deh! Dulu pernah gendong Gempa, aku kan juga mau!" pinta Taufan dengan nada sedikit merajuk.

Gempa mengerjapkan matanya. Kelihatan bingung karena ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Taufan.

Tapi Halilintar hanya mendesah, seakan ia juga tahu itu benar. Gempa berusaha mengingat apakah benar hal seperti itu pernah terjadi? Tapi ia tidak ingat pernah digendong Halilintar...

Gempa hanya menggelengkan kepala. Percuma kalau ia memang tak ingat. Sekarang yang lebih penting, ia tahu kakak pertamanya sedang lelah. Setelah mengamuk di kelas Taufan, kemudian lari di lapangan, tentu saja ia lelah lahir batin.

"Biar aku saja yang gendong gimana?" saran Gempa, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan taruhannya dengan Taufan. Ia tak peduli siapa pun yang menang. Ia hanya kasihan pada Halilintar.

"Uuuhh... memangnya kamu kuat ngegendong aku sampai rumah?" tanya Taufan meragukan kekuatan fisik adiknya. Gempa hanya diam, ia sebenarnya tidak lemah. Ia masuk klub tinju, tapi karena terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS, ia jadi tidak begitu aktif lagi di klub.

Tapi memang, jika dibandingkan dengan Halilintar, tentu kekuatan fisiknya berbeda jauh. Ia tidak yakin bisa menggendong Taufan, yang kurang lebih beratnya sama dengan dirinya, sampai rumah.

Halilintar mendesah keras dan membetulkan topinya. "Sekali ini saja," katanya menyerah.

Kalau Taufan tidak sedang sakit kakinya, ia pasti sudah melompat kegirangan.

Halilintar merunduk, menyodorkan punggungnya dan tentu saja, Taufan, tidak mau membuang-buang kesempatan emas ini segera naik ke punggung kakaknya.

Gempa hanya bisa mengulum senyum. "Tas kalian berdua biar aku yang bawakan," katanya, menenteng tiga tas dan juga skateboard milik Taufan.

"Kau kuat?" tanya Taufan, dari balik punggung Halilintar.

"Nggak apa-apa, kalian berdua nggak pernah bawa buku pelajaran ini," kata Gempa, kedua tasnya kakaknya itu sangat enteng karena hampir tidak ada isinya.

Taufan hanya tertawa dan Halilintar memutar matanya.

IoI

Halilintar bukan orang yang senang disentuh, kedua saudaranya tahu akan hal itu, terutama Taufan. Kakaknya seperti alergi dengan sentuhan manusia, seakan sentuhan yang ia kenal cuma dalam bentuk kekerasan saja.

Kalau dipeluk, dipegang tangannya atau sentuhan simpel lainnya, Halilintar suka melawan. Yang bisa menyentuhnya dengan selamat hanya keluarganya saja, termasuk Gempa dan Taufan.

Tapi, dalam keluarga sekalipun, Halilintar tetap bukan orang yang senang akan sentuhan.

Karena itu, Taufan senang digendong kakaknya. Kesempatan emas, mumpung dia punya alasan kuat, kapan lagi coba?

Semua murid di SMP Pulau Rintis kebingungan, antara ingin melihat tapi terlalu takut bertemu muka dengan Halilintar. Untunglah kembaran pertama itu bisa cuek untuk hal begini. Sementara Taufan dan Gempa pun sudah terbiasa jadi pusat perhatian.

"Memangnya, kapan aku pernah digendong Kak Halilintar?" tanya Gempa, mengalihkan perhatian kedua saudaranya dari perhatian orang lain yang mengganggu.

"Ah iya, kamu nggak ingat ya...," gumam Taufan lebih ke dirinya sendiri.

Sementara Halilintar hanya diam. Taufan hanya tersenyum pada adiknya, membuat Gempa bingung.

"Nanti deh, kuceritain," kata Taufan, Halilintar hanya mendengus. Gempa semakin bingung, namun memilih untuk tidak menekan kedua kakaknya agar tidak menceritakannya sekarang.

"Aduh, kamu tidak apa-apa Taufan?"

Taufan menoleh melihat tetangga mereka, Bu Tim, menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang... sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Antara senang dan kasihan?

"Iya, kakiku cuma terkilir saja," kata Taufan. Halilintar tidak mengatakan apa-apa, memilih untuk menatap ke bawah. Entah kenapa ia tahu, jika bertemu mata dengan tetangganya itu, moodnya akan semakin buruk hari ini.

"Wah kasihan, saudaramu baik ya."

Taufan dan Gempa memandang Halilintar.

Satu hal yang tidak disukai Halilintar selain sentuhan fisik. Ia tidak suka dipuji 'baik'.

Memang aneh, tapi Halilintar tidak pernah suka dipuji dia orang atau kakak atau murid atau apapun yang baik.

Taufan menggigit bibirnya saat melihat telinga Halilintar memerah, tanda kalau kakaknya malu dan merasa dipermalukan.

Tapi, karena tidak ingin dilempar ke tempat sampah, Taufan berusaha untuk menahan tawanya.

"Iya terima kasih," balas Gempa, karena tahu kakak pertamanya tidak akan mau membalas.

Ketiga kembar melanjutkan perjalanan sampai rumah. Memang, dengan kondisi Taufan yang seperti baru mengalami kecelakaan (itu kenyataannya sih) menarik perhatian orang-orang. Di tambah, si kembar tiga memang terkenal di Pulau Rintis.

Kembar tiga kan jarang, apalagi mereka kerap membuat heboh, maksudnya Taufan dan Halilintar. Para tetangga saja sudah terbiasa bila ada teriakan, keributan dan kehebohan dari rumah Boboiboy bersaudara.

"Wah kembar tiga ya, manis deh."

Gempa merasakan wajahnya ikut merona, sampai menarik perhatian orang-orang yang belum tahu mereka juga. Rasanya, ini sebabnya mereka jarang jalan bersama. Penampilan mereka yang sama persis, hanya bisa dibedakan dengan topi, membuat mereka kelihatan menarik di mata orang lain.

Dan masalahnya memang, Halilintar sangat buruk dalam menanggapi pujian.

Baik Gempa dan Taufan bisa merasakan mood kakaknya semakin lama semakin jelek dengan semua perhatian yang mereka dapatkan.

Keduanya hanya berharap kakaknya tidak meledak dan melempar Taufan ke tempat sampah saking kesalnya.

IoI

"Aku mau mandi."

Taufan hanya bisa mengangguk, membiarkan kakaknya yang penuh peluh itu berlalu ke kamar mandi dengan wajah kesal dan merah.

Setidaknya, Halilintar berhasil membawa Taufan selamat sampai ke rumah dan hanya menghempaskan pelan Taufan ke sofa sebelum pergi dengan marah.

"Biar kubuatkan es coklat nanti," kata Gempa, tahu kalau kakaknya itu mengalami hari yang berat.

"Aku juga mau dong, oh ya, berarti aku menang taruhannya ya!" seru Taufan senang. Gempa hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Iya, besok ya, sekarang aku capek," kata Gempa, ia juga mengalami hari yang berat dan ia lelah lahir batin sama seperti kakak pertamanya.

"Taruhan?"

Kedua tersentak, perlahan menoleh dan melihat sang kembaran pertama berada di ujung tangga dengan handuk ada pundaknya.

Wajahnya yang seram membuat kedua saudara kembarnya ketakutan.

"M-maksudku...," ini yang ditakutkan Gempa. Kalau sampai Halilintar tahu soal ini...

"Oh ya, maksudnya apa?" tanya Halilintar dengan nada dingin.

"Uuuh... maksudnya, uhm...," Taufan merasakan otaknya sudah berhenti berpikir. Ia tidak tahu harus berbohong apa lagi. Ia sudah terlalu banyak berbohong beberapa hari belakangan ini jadi kuota bohongnya sudah habis.

Halilintar mengacungkan kepalan tangannya.

Dan ia pergi ke kamar mandi setelah kedua adik kembarnya mendapatkan jitakan keras di kedua kepala mereka.

IoI

"Jadi, kapan Kak Halilintar pernah menggendongku?"

Taufan menyeruput es coklatnya. Sekarang pipi, kepala dan kakinya terasa sakit. Dasar Halilintar, ia sedang sakit pun, kakaknya itu masih ringan tangan.

"Hm... kamu ingat kan pas kamu jatuh dari pohon dan kepalamu sobek itu?" Taufan menunjuk poni Gempa, dimana dibaliknya masih ada bekas luka jahitan.

Gempa merabanya. Ya tentu ia masih ingat samar-samar. Waktu itu ia jatuh dari pohon dan dahinya sobek, ia berdarah banyak sekali dan tampaknya kehilangan kesadaran. Ia cuma ingat sempat sadar di mobil saat kedua orangtuanya membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Tapi yang paling diingat saat dahinya dijahit dalam keadaan sadar, iya sih dia sudah dibius lokal jadi tidak terasa sakit tapi tetap saja mengerikan melihat jarum dan benang menjahit kulit kepalanya.

"Waktu itu kan ceritanya aku pulang duluan ke rumah. Kamu dan Kak Hali masih di taman. Waktu pulang, Kak Hali menggendongmu berlumuran darah gitu. Ibu sampai panik banget dan Ayah memarahi Kak Hali habis-habisan," kenang Taufan, masih ingat jelas kejadian itu. Bagaimana tidak? Siapa yang tidak syok melihat adiknya pulang dalam keadaan tidak sadar dan berlumuran darah dari kepalanya?

"Kak Hali dimarahi?" tanya Gempa. Ia masih ingat kalau Ayahnya bilang sudah memarahi kakaknya, meskipun sebenarnya Gempa jatuh karena kebodohannya sendiri namun beliau tidak pernah memberi tahu bagaimana ia memarahi saudara kembar tertuanya itu.

"Yah... kalau nggak salah 'makanya awasi adikmu baik-baik' dan semacamnya. Sepanjang waktu Kak Hali nggak nangis sih, tapi matanya merah banget. Makanya, gara-gara itu kurasa dia jadi gampang emosi kalau salah satu dari kita luka atau sakit," terang sang kakak kedua.

Gempa hanya termenung. Ia tidak tahu soal itu. Yang ia ingat dari insiden itu adalah bagaimana sakitnya kepalanya dan mengerikannya luka dijahit oleh dokter. Tapi, ia tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan kedua saudara kembarnya melihat kondisi dirinya saat itu. Terlebih waktu itu mereka masih SD.

Entah apa yang dirasakan Halilintar saat menggendong Gempa yang tidak sadarkan diri dan berlumuran darah. Atau bagaimana Taufan melihat kedua saudaranya pulang, yang satu bersimbah darah dan yang satunya dimarahi Ayah habis-habisan

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Gempa merasa simpati pada kedua kakaknya. Membuatnya mengerti, kenapa mereka sedikit _overprotective_ padanya.

"Makanya dia punya sisi lembut sama kamu," terang Taufan sambil tersenyum, Gempa hanya bisa diam, kehabisan kata-kata.

"Yah, kurasa dia juga _care_ sama Kak Taufan kok," hibur Gempa.

Sang kakak kedua mengelus pipinya sendiri yang lebam karena kena bogem dari Halilintar. Ada yang bilang kalau 'marah itu tanda sayang'. "Iya sih, namanya juga Kak Hali...," katanya kemudian tertawa pelan.

Sementara sang kakak pertama sudah tertidur di tempat tidur karena kelelahan, tidak sadar kalau kedua adiknya sedang membicarakan dirinya.

IoI

"Gimana kakimu?"

"Sudah baikan," terang Taufan, menunjukkan kakinya yang masih dibalut tapi sudah bisa bergerak tanpa terasa terlalu sakit.

"Kak Taufan nggak apa-apa kan, selama di rumah?" tanya Gempa sedikit khawatir. Ia dan Halilintar harus meninggalkan Taufan yang pergerakan kakinya terbatas sendiri di rumah selama mereka berdua sekolah.

"Nggak apa-apa dong, aku kan masih bisa lompat-lompat pake satu kaki," terang sang kakak kedua, tertawa lepas. Tapi ia tidak mau cerita kalau ia sempat kepeleset dan jatuh tadi, kalau tidak nanti kedua saudaranya khawatir.

Halilintar memicingkan matanya pada Taufan, membuat sang kembaran kedua mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Taufan bingung. Halilintar berhenti memandangnya dan berlalu ke tangga.

Taufan memandang Gempa dengan bingung. Sang adik hanya mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum tipis. "Kurasa Kak Halilintar cuma mau mengecek, Kak Taufan sudah normal lagi apa belum, gitu?" tebak Gempa.

"Normal?" tanya Taufan tidak mengerti.

"Iya, senyuman Kak Taufan sejak kena teror itu jadi aneh," jelas Gempa.

Taufan mengerjapkan matanya. Oh ya? Dirinya sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

"Oh, pantas Kak Hali bilang senyumanku memuakkan...," Taufan baru paham sekarang.

"Hahaha... iya, sekarang sudah kembali kayak biasanya," kata Gempa dengan senyum hangat. Taufan membalas senyuman adiknya.

"Kan berkat kalian juga," kata Taufan, merasa sangat berterima kasih.

Gempa hanya menggeleng, sebelum sempat ia ke atas, Taufan menghentikannya.

"Cake kejunya?" Taufan menagih janji taruhannya. Gempa memutar matanya namun tak dapat menahan senyum.

"Iya, aku udah beli bahannya, habis ini mau kubikin," jawab Gempa.

"YES!" Taufan bersorak kegirangan. Halilintar yang baru turun setelah selesai ganti baju, tidak paham dengan kelakuan aneh saudara kembar keduanya. Namun, ia sudah terbiasa, dan setidaknya sikap aneh ini normal.

Karena memang, baik Gempa maupun Halilintar, tidak suka melihat Taufan murung.

**End of bonus chapter 2**

* * *

**Bagian Gempa jatuh dari pohon dan kepalanya luka berdarah-darah itu dari pengalamanku sendiri *ngeraba bekas jahitan**

**Aku jatuh gara-gara kesandung kaki kakakku dan kepalaku menghantam pagar. Terus robek, terus dijahit dalam keadaan sadar, bedanya aku masih TK waktu itu. **

**Cuma kakakku biasa aja sih, gak jadi overprotective gitu. **

**Kalau Halilintar kan, bayangin aja, harus gendong Gempa yang pingsan dan berlumuran darah. Dia pasti sedikit trauma, karena mikir kalau adiknya mau mati. Makanya dia jadi emosional gitu kalau adik-adiknya kenapa-kenapa.**

**Kurasa aku bakal nulis dari sudut pandang dia soal kejadian itu buat chapter 3.**

**Well, buat yang merasa, kalau fanfic ini 'ngehint's banget alias, shonen-ai, silahkan aja mikir gitu. Aku nulis, netral se netral-netralnya. Aku juga punya kakak, jadi aku nulis yang wajar aja. Kakakku juga hobinya nyelinap ke kamarku kalau dia mimpi buruk, bedanya aku nggak suka, jadinya aku selalu ngusir dia. **

**Kalau aku mau nulis fanfic shonen-ai/yaoi, jadinya nggak bakalan kayak gini... yah, tapi terserah sih. Itu semua kan tergantung interpretasi masing-masing pembaca. **

**Ada juga yang nanya Adu Du sama Probe gak ada? Yah, ini kan AU no super power, aku gak bisa masukin alien sama robot ke sini. Ochobot juga gak ada, Tok Aba sih belum tau...**

**Dan sesuai request, Fang bakalan muncul di chapter 3. Kesal buat mengakui ini, tapi dia kunci penting buat penyelesaian masalah Halilintar, dia nggak jadi sumber masalahnya. Nggak terlalu dapat sorotan juga sih, sama kayak yang lain, cuma jadi figuran, tapi perannya lumayan penting. Tunggu aja. Dan nggak bakal jadi shonen ai, please, ini fanfic netral banget, netraaaaal kayak nama band *plak**

**Kalau kalian ngerasa chapter 2, kasus Taufan itu parah, tunggu Halilintar kayak gimana. Nulisnya bakal berat banget nih... jadinya mungkin bakal panjang juga...**

**Silahkan ditunggu.**

**Dan review! Review! Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter ketiga ini mungkin bisa dibilang chapter paling berat. Kenapa? Karena aku sempet gak yakin sama endingnya. Setelah kupikirin beberapa hari, akhirnya nemu juga, meski gak yakin juga apa ending kayak gini itu pas.**

**Chapter kali ini kita fokus ke Halilintar, sang kakak pertama.**

**Silahkan dinikmati**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Framed**

Halilintar butuh anger management yang baik. Kakak pertama itu sangat temperamental dan cara untuk meredam amarahnya saat ini, hanya dengan menghabiskan semua tenaga yang ia miliki. Salah satu caranya dengan berlari. Yang lain, dengan sparring. Karena sparring dengan Halilintar itu bisa menimbulkan korban jiwa, jadi Halilintar lebih sering berlari keliling kota.

Gempa memikirkan cara yang lain untuk kakaknya. Kasihan Halilintar, harus berlari terus setiap ia meledak. Meski jujur, sang adik paling kecil merasa bersyukur kakaknya lebih memilih untuk lari daripada menghajar orang, ia tetap kasihan.

Karena itu, kedua kakaknya hanya menatapnya dengan bingung saat pulang membawa samsak tinju.

"Itu kamu dapet dari mana?" tanya Taufan takjub.

"Ini bekas klub tinju, sarungnya tadinya udah rusak. Cuma aku bawa ke tempat jahit, jadi bisa dipake lagi," kata Gempa dengan senyum puas.

Halilintar hanya menatap samsak yang di bawa adiknya. Meski tidak mengatakannya langsung, ia tahu samsak itu untuk dirinya.

"Wah, keren! Pasang dong, aku juga mau coba!" seru Taufan bersemangat.

"Iya, aku juga dapet gantungannya yang bekas, tapi, pasang dimana ya?" tanya Gempa terlihat bingung.

Halilintar menghampiri mereka berdua, sedikit kagum bagaimana adiknya yang paling kecil itu bisa mendapatkan barang seperti itu. Ia sebenarnya agak meragukan kalau Gempa mendapatkannya begitu saja. Klub di SMP Rintis tidak ada klub yang mewah. Semuanya cenderung klub dengan budget pas-pasan dan pastinya akan selalu menggunakan semua barang sampai tidak terpakai lagi.

Entah apa yang dilakukan Gempa untuk mendapatkan samsak ini. Tapi Halilintar tidak akan merisaukannya.

"Di loteng?" usulnya. Kedua adiknya menatapnya.

"Uhm, di sana kan gudang, berantakan banget Kak Hali," kata Taufan.

"Yah, kemungkinan memang pasangnya di sana sih. Tapi artinya kita harus bersihin loteng dulu," kata Gempa. Tidak mungkin kan samsak tinju di pasang di ruang tengah, ataupun di kamar mereka. Hal seperti ini pasti akan digunakan oleh mereka semua.

"Kita?" tanya Taufan. Halilintar memutar matanya.

"Kalau nggak mau, jangan ikut make," kata sang kakak tertua. Taufan hanya cengengesan, tanda meski ia tidak mau repot tapi sebenarnya ingin memakainya juga.

"Iya deh," sang kembaran kedua menyerah.

"Ya udah, besok sore kita bersih-bersih loteng terus pasang ini ya," usul Gempa. Kedua kakaknya mengangguk setuju.

Akhirnya, sekarang kalau Halilintar mengamuk, dia tidak perlu lari-lari lagi.

IoI

Dari ketiga Boboiboy bersaudara, semua orang tahu kalau yang paling kesulitan bersosialisasi adalah Halilintar. Semua orang takut dengan sifat temperamental dirinya dan Halilintar pun jujur saja, tak suka bersosialisasi. Jadi jangan heran kalau melihat duduk sendirian di kelas, tanpa ada salah satu pun murid yang mau bercengkrama dengannya.

Tenang saja, sang kakak tertua sudah terbiasa.

Ini sudah terjadi sejak kecil. Baik Taufan dan Gempa, tidak ada masalah dalam bersosialisasi, mereka tipe yang cepat akrab dengan orang lain. Tapi, Halilintar sama sekali beda. Kalau ditanya kenapa, ia pun tak tahu jawabannya. Ia lebih suka menyendiri, tidak suka menyibukkan diri berbasa basi dengan orang lain di sekitarnya.

Karena itu, dia terkucil di kelas.

"Eh semuanya! Main basket yuk!" seru salah seorang murid laki-laki.

Kata 'semuanya' itu tidak berarti 'semua orang di kelas'. Ada beberapa yang tidak peduli dan memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat di kantin atau ada pula yang benar-benar tidak mendengarkannya seperti Halilintar.

Ia hanya termenung di tempat duduknya, menatap jendela, tahu jelas kalau arti 'semuanya' itu sebenarnya 'semuanya kecuali Halilintar'.

Ia yakin kalau ia merepotkan diri untuk ikut main basket, semua anak di kelasnya justru akan ketakutan setengah mati.

Lagipula, ia mengantuk sekarang. Tadi malam, ia terjerat ajakan Taufan untuk menemaninya menonton film horor, sampai Gempa pun terseret oleh sang kakak kedua itu. Jadilah tadi malam, mereka bertiga melupakan waktu kalau besok mereka harus sekolah, dan menonton TV bersama (meski tentu yang sangat menikmatinya hanya Taufan, Halilintar tidak pernah bisa mengerti dimana asiknya nonton film horor).

Sang kakak pertama memilih untuk melipat kedua lengannya dan bersiap untuk tidur, tidak peduli dengan keadaan dunia luar.

"Halilintar, kamu mau ikutan?"

Halilintar menoleh ke teman sekelasnya, satu-satunya orang yang rutin menegurnya. Yaya, anak OSIS. Mungkin karena gadis itu ketua kelas, mungkin juga karena dia lumayan akrab dengan Gempa, atau mungkin keduanya, karena itu siswi itu rutin bicara dengannya.

"Nggak," jawab Halilintar singkat. Membaringkan kepala di lengannya dan menutup matanya. Ia tak tahu reaksi Yaya, dan tentu saja, ia tidak mau tahu dan tidak peduli. Ketika kelas menjadi hening, ia tahu semua orang sudah pergi dan kembaran pertama itu, segera terlelap.

IoI

"Handphoneku nggak ada!"

Suasanan kelas yang gaduh akhirnya membangunkan Halilintar dari mimpi indahnya. Ia mengerjap dan menggosok matanya dengan wajah masam, sebenarnya ia masih ngantuk. Tapi dengan suasana seperti ini, secuek apapun tetap saja sulit terlelap kembali.

"Masa' sih, bukannya tadi udah disimpen di tas?"

"Iya udah, tapi nggak ada!"

Halilintar hanya memandang kerumunan orang yang ada di kelasnya. Dari ributnya percakapan, saling sahut dan tampak panik, ia tahu telah terjadi sesuatu yang teramat merepotkan. Sepertinya, ada yang kehilangan handphone, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, dicuri.

"Tapi kan tadi kelas kosong..."

Semuanya baru sadar dan menatap Halilintar. Yang ditatap hanya mengerjapkan mata dan mereka segera menoleh ke arah lain. Terlalu takut untuk serius bertemu mata dengan kembaran Boboiboy yang jago karate.

"Tadi, kamu lihat ada orang lain di kelas nggak, Halilintar?" tanya Yaya padanya. Halilintar segera menggeleng, ia tidur dengan pulas, sama sekali tidak terbangun sampai detik ini.

Semuanya kemudian sibuk berkasak-kusuk ria, meski dengan suara pelan, Halilintar bisa mendengar bisikan mereka dengan jelas.

"Eh, nggak mungkin dia kan?"

"Masa' sih? Tapi, yang di kelas ini kan..."

"Kelas lain mungkin..."

Halilintar memicingkan mata namun tidak marah. Ia tahu, dalam kondisi begini, wajar saja dia yang menjadi tersangka utama. Meski tentu, ia tidak mencurinya.

Yaya memilih untuk melapor pada guru dan akhirnya terjadi keributan besar di kelas II C.

IoI

"Jujur sama bapak, kamu lihat ada yang masuk kelas saat istirahat tadi?"

Halilintar tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun dan hanya menggeleng. Ia menatap lirih guru yang ada di depannya. Setelah Yaya melaporkan ada yang kehilangan handphone di kelas II C (atau sekali lagi, lebih tepatnya pencurian) maka guru pun datang ke kelas tersebut dan meminta detail cerita dan entah kenapa, Halilintar diseret ke ruang guru.

"Saya tidur pak," jawab Halilintar dengan jujur. Sang guru mengernyit tidak puas, seakan bukan perkataan dan ekspresi macam itu yang ingin ia dapatkan dari Halilintar.

"Oh, kamu tidur pas istirahat pertama?" tanya guru itu lagi. Halilintar hanya mengangguk kali ini.

"Ya sudah... sekarang kamu balik ke kelas," kata guru itu lagi. Sang kembaran tertua Boboiboy menurutinya dan segera keluar dari ruang guru. Di sana ia jadi pusat perhatian, dan tentu ia tidak suka. Ia tidak pernah jadi anak emas guru, Halilintar terkenal sebagai anak bermasalah. Dan tentu saja, kali ini pun pasti para guru mengira ia sedang bermasalah lagi.

Halilintar hanya mendengus. Separah apapun dirinya, dia tidak akan pernah mencuri. Tapi, siapa yang mau percaya?

IoI

"Kalau belum ada yang mau mengaku, kelas ini tidak akan diperbolehkan pulang."

Banyak suara-suara protes, namun Halilintar hanya memangku wajahnya. Puas dicurigai, guru kemudian menggeledah semua tas milik murid II C, tentu Halilintar pun tak ketinggalan. Malah, ia yang digeledah paling seksama, namun anggota klub karate itu tidak bisa berkomentar.

Ternyata, setelah digeledah pun handphone yang dicari tidak juga ketemu. Siswi yang kehilangan handphone pun hanya bisa menangis, persis seperti tokoh utama sinetron dengan akting buruk. Daripada kesal karena dicurigai, Halilintar lebih kesal dengan tangisannya yang berisik. Namun, ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

Setelah puas digeledah, langkah selanjutnya adalah... mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa. Dan sekarang, tidak ada dari mereka yang diperbolehkan pulang. Dari jendela yang menghadap koridor, banyak anak murid lain tampak kebingung namun mereka segera dihalau oleh para guru.

Kasus pencurian di lingkungan sekolah memang tak bisa dianggap remeh. Karena bagaimana pun, itu adalah kasus kriminal dan bukti atas jeleknya keamanan sekolah.

Rasanya sekilas Halilintar bisa menangkap wajah cemas Gempa dan Taufan dari jendela, namun mereka pun segera diusir oleh guru untuk cepat pulang.

Hari semakin sore dan tidak ada yang mengaku. Tentu saja, mengaku sama dengan bunuh diri. Sekalipun yang mencuri Halilintar, ia tidak akan mengaku kalau cuma begini saja. Tapi, tentu saja bukan dirinya, jadi ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menunggu di dalam kelas bersama teman sekelasnya yang lain.

Ia tahu kok, dari bagaimana mereka memandangnya, ia yakin hampir 90% murid di kelas II C ini mencurigai dirinya. Terlihat bagaimana mereka kerap curi-curi pandang ke arahnya dan segera berbisik satu sama lain. Halilintar tahu, mereka pasti ingin dirinya segera mengaku dan menuntaskan kasus konyol ini.

Tapi tentu saja tidak begitu, bukan Halilintar yang melakukan ini. Dan semakin lama, sikap mereka semua hanya membuatnya kesal.

Karena guru masih berjaga di luar, Halilintar tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Jadi, ia hanya diam, sambil melempar pandangan tajam ke siapapun yang curi-curi pandang ke arahnya.

Yang akhirnya menghampirinya dan mau bertemu pandang dengannya hanya Yaya, meski kelihatan kalau siswi OSIS itu terlihat sangat nervous.

"Bukan aku," kata Halilintar singkat, sebelum Yaya dapat mengatakan apapun. Yaya menutup mulutnya, ia kelihatan kebingungan untuk bicara.

"Aku tahu," katanya. Halilintar hanya melirik padanya dan gadis itu mencoba untuk tersenyum padanya, tentu saja senyuman terpaksa. Sang kembaran Boboiboy pertama hanya memutar matanya dan memandang ke luar sekolah.

Ia tidak butuh belas kasihan.

IoI

Sejak awal semuanya tahu kalau tidak mungkin menahan murid di sekolah terlalu lama. Meski tidak ada yang mengaku, pada akhirnya, semuanya diperbolehkan pulang. Sang korban masih menangis sesengukkan, membuat Halilintar hanya ingin menonjok wajahnya. Ia memang tidak pandai berhadapan dengan orang cengeng...

Tak diduga, di gerbang sekolah, kedua adiknya menantinya. Begitu melihatnya, mereka tersenyum dan tampak lega.

"Kak Hali, pasti laper deh! Ini," Taufan segera menyodorkan gorengan ke wajahnya. Namun, Halilintar hanya menepisnya dengan pelan. Ia sama sekali tidak lapar sekarang.

Gempa memandangnya dengan sedikit khawatir. "Cepet pulang yuk, mau hujan," katanya, menunjuk awan kelabu yang ada di langit.

Halilintar hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah kedua adiknya. Ia tahu apa yang mereka ingin sampaikan tanpa kata-kata.

Mereka berdua percaya padanya.

Dan Halilintar mengerti hal itu.

IoI

Gempa adalah orang yang sangat sabar, itu terjadi karena ia besar dengan Gempa dan Halilintar. Mau tidak mau, ia harus bisa sabar karena kedua kembarannya itu selalu mengetes batas kesabarannya setiap hari.

Tapi, ada beberapa hal yang bisa membuat Gempa kehilangan kesabarannya dengan mudah.

Ia tidak suka bila kedua kakaknya terkena masalah.

Sayangnya, kedua kakaknya seperti magnet masalah, terutama Halilintar. Kakak pertamanya itu sering sekali mencari gara-gara. Ia sangat ringan tangan. Tapi, Gempa sudah terbiasa akan semua hal itu.

Yang ia tidak terbiasa adalah saat kakaknya dituduh jadi pencuri.

"Ih dia parah banget deh, ngaku aja kenapa?"

"Yah, maling mana ada yang mau ngaku?"

Meski namanya tak disebutkan, Gempa bisa tahu siapa yang sedang diobrolkan oleh segerombolan murid di kantin. Oh, coret hal itu, ia tahu Halilintar sedang jadi bahan gunjingan di SMP Pulau Rintis.

Sayang Halilintar tidak punya bukti untuk membuktikan kalau ia tidak bersalah. Tapi, pada saat yang sama tidak ada bukti kalau ia yang melakukannya. Karena itu guru tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Tapi, manusia memang cepat berburuk sangka. Gempa paham kalau kondisi kakaknya membuatnya mudah jadi tersangka utama.

Mengesalkan...

"Tap."

Gempa menoleh ke orang yang menepuk pundaknya. Tidak lain adalah Taufan, dengan senyum sedikit simpati. "Hei, sudahlah... mukanya jangan kusut gitu terus," katanya menghibur.

Sang adik hanya melempar pandangannya ke arah lain. Memang seperti Taufan, dalam keadaan apapun kakak keduanya itu akan mencoba untuk bersikap ceria.

"Mana bisa aku tidak marah...," gerutu Gempa pelan. Taufan hanya mendesah dan menarik Gempa ke luar dari kantin.

"Sudahlah... memangnya kau mau mengamuk dan membuat keadaan makin parah, Ketua OSIS? Sini deh, mendingan temenin aku main skateboard aja," kata Taufan. Gempa hanya mengikuti langkah kakak keduanya dengan perasaan kalut. Sebenarnya ia agak sedih, dari semua orang, Taufan yang menghalau kemarahannya, ketika biasanya yang terjadi sebaliknya.

"Maaf," gumam Gempa lirih, tahu kalau ia sudah membuat Taufan repot. Sang kakak kedua berhenti menariknya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang, kita harus bersikap biasa-biasa aja. Kamu tahu, Kak Hali nggak suka dikasihani dan... kita memang nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa," jelas Taufan. Gempa mengangguk, dari arah lapangan, ia bisa melihat kelas Halilintar. Meski tak begitu jelas, ia bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang kakaknya itu rasakan sekarang.

"Kita selalu ada untuk dia, ok? Tenanglah," hibur Taufan lagi. Gempa menyugingkan senyum tipis dan mengangguk.

Mereka berdua akan selalu ada untuk Halilintar dan ia yakin, kakaknya yang pertama tahu akan hal itu.

IoI

Manusia kalau sedang marah, bisa kehilangan akal sehat.

Oh, yang dimaksud di sini bukan salah satu kembaran Boboiboy.

Halilintar mengaku, ia sedikit terkejut saat siswi korban kehilangan handphone, siapa namanya, ia lupa... hm... Sisi? Lulu? Ah sudahlah tidak penting. Siswi itu menghampirinya dengan wajah kesal, setengah mau menangis dan berani menatap matanya.

Halilintar mengaku, hanya sedikit perempuan di sekolahnya (selain orang dewasa) yang berani menatap matanya langsung. Jadi, ia agak terkejut.

"Sudah, ngaku aja kenapa?"

Halilintar hanya diam menatapnya.

"Aku tahu kok, kamu yang ngambil handphoneku. Iya kan?"

Itu adalah tuduhan bodoh tanpa bukti. "Oh ya?" kata Halilintar. Ia tahu ia tidak salah, jadi ia sama sekali tidak takut digertak seperti ini.

"Iya, kemarin aku kan sudah pergi ke cenayang..."

Halilintar hanya menaikkan satu alisnya.

Cenayang?

Salah satu teman gadis itu, melihat Halilintar masih belum membunuhnya, mungkin akhirnya mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya dan bersedia untuk menimpali perkataannya. "Iya, cenayang itu nyebutin ciri-ciri yang persis sama kamu."

Halilintar hanya menutup matanya, ini sesuatu paling bodoh yang pernah ia alami selama ia hidup. Lebih bodoh dari semua candaan Taufan ataupun kebaikhatian Gempa.

"Memangnya ciri-ciri apa?" tanya Halilintar. Jangan lupa, ada lagi 2 orang yang punya fisik sama persis dengan dirinya di sekolah ini. Hampir semua orang, kecuali ayah dan ibu mereka, masih belum bisa membedakan mereka.

"Oh, itu nggak penting, yang pasti, kita tahu kamu yang nyuri handphone Lala," seru murid lain.

Oh namanya Lala. Halilintar hanya menggeleng matanya dan memilih untuk tidak mempedulikan mereka. Perkataan cenayang tidak bisa dijadikan bukti. Itu bodoh sekali, kalau memang benar begitu, tidak dibutuhkan polisi kan?

"Awas aja! Di sini nggak ada yang mau temenan sama pencuri kayak kamu!"

Halilintar hanya mendengus. Sedikit sarkartis, ia memang tidak punya teman di sekolah ini, jadi itu tidak akan berpengaruh. Gempa dan Taufan tidak dihitung, karena mereka saudara, bukan teman.

Kesal karena orang yang biasanya temperamental itu tidak menunjukan reaksi, meski sebenarnya itu harus disyukuri, akhirnya mereka meninggalkan Halilintar sendiri.

Sang tersangka utama menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah kuat.

Ia harap kasus bodoh ini segera selesai.

IoI

"HAHAHAHA!"

Taufan berusaha mengontrol tawanya, namun ia tidak sanggup karena terlalu geli. Ini adalah hal paling konyol yang pernah ia dengar.

"Jadi, cenayang itu bilang ciri-ciri yang persis Kak Halilintar gitu? Maksudnya?" tanya Gempa, tidak mempedulikan tawa keras Taufan. Setidaknya selama kakak keduanya itu belum tersedak makanan.

Halilintar mengunyah makanan yang ada di mulutnya dan menelannya. "Nggak tau," katanya singkat. Gempa hanya mengulum senyum, ini memang konyol sekali. Tapi, pada saat yang sama ia sedih. Bisa-bisanya kakaknya makin dicurigai karena perkataan cenayang...

"Uph... aku nggak ngerti, maksudku, kita ini hampir sama persis... ciri-ciri yang persis Kak Hali... pemarah?" goda Taufan, akhirnya sudah selesai tertawa.

Kakaknya itu hanya memandangnya tajam, membuat senyuman Taufan makin lebar.

"Tapi, Kak Halilintar nggak apa-apa kan?" tanya Gempa, kini wajahnya lebih khawatir. Halilintar hanya mendengus.

"Nggak apa-apa, udah biasa," jawab sang kakak pertama. Ia sudah terbiasa dibicarakan orang, dikucilkan di kelas, maupun diperlakukan seperti murid bermasalah oleh para guru. Jadi, sebenarnya tidak ada yang berubah dari kehidupannya di sekolah.

"Yah nanti mereka juga capek sendiri ngomongin Kak Hali... rada kesel sih, sebenernya yang nyuri siapa ya?" gumam Taufan, kemudian melanjutkan makan.

Tidak ada kembaran Boboiboy yang tahu jawabannya. Jadi mereka hanya bisa diam dan melanjutkan makan malam.

IoI

"Kerjakan tugas ini berkelompok, satu kelompok 4 sampai 5 orang. Ibu beri waktu 1 jam."

Halilintar paling benci saat-saat seperti ini di sekolah. Saat ketika ada tugas berkelompok dan berkelompok secara bebas ditentukan oleh murid-murid. Sang kembaran pertama hanya diam di tempat duduknya, di ujung kelas, menyendiri selama siswa lain sibuk membentuk kelompok.

Yaya memperhatikannya dengan pandangan kasihan, sesuatu yang sangat dibenci Halilintar. Jadi, ia menolak bertatapan dengan gadis itu.

"Kamu masuk kelompok mana, Boboiboy?"

Halilintar hanya memandang gurunya dengan lirih. Guru Biologi yang sudah sepuh, membuatnya bertanya-tanya kenapa guru ini belum pensiun. Aneh rasanya dipanggil dengan nama belakangnya, tapi mungkin itu karena guru ini tidak pernah bisa membedakannya dengan kembarannya dan mengingat siapa yang ada di kelas mana, jadi nama 'Boboiboy' adalah pilihan yang bijak.

Tapi, Halilintar tidak menjawab. Karena ia tidak tahu, harus masuk kelompok mana. Biasanya memang ini yang akan terjadi, guru sadar kalau ia sendirian dan memasukkannya dengan paksa ke kelompok lain.

"Oh, kelompok ini cuma 4 orang, kamu masuk sini saja," kata guru itu. Halilintar mengangguk dan segera menggeser kursinya ke kelompok yang ditunjuk oleh guru tersebut. Ia tidak mempedulikan sikap 'tidak diterima dengan hangat' oleh anggota kelompok yang lain.

"Ok, sekarang kita mulai praktikumnya."

IoI

Dikucilkan, diasingkan ataupun semua nama lainnya, Halilintar sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu. Ia memang cenderung tidak disukai, atau sebenarnya, tidak hanya 'cenderung', ia memang tidak disukai.

Sang kakak pertama tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Karena, ia adalah orang yang mandiri. Ia tidak masalah harus berangkat sekolah sendiri, ke kamar mandi sendiri (ok, ralat, ia tidak mau ditemani kalau ke kamar mandi, itu menjijikkan), ke kantin sendiri ataupun pulang sendiri. Halilintar juga kerap menyendiri saat istirahat, ataupun di kelas.

Ia tidak masalah dengan semua itu, ia justru senang. Karena, hubungan antar manusia sangat rumit dan kesabarannya memang tipis. Jadi, itu adalah hal yang baik. Mereka tidak melukainya, ia tidak melukai mereka.

Kalau ada yang bertanya, apa dia kesepian?

Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Yang jelas, memang saat ini ia tidak membayangkan dirinya bisa berteman dengan orang lain. Tidak ada yang tahan dengan sifatnya kecuali Gempa dan Taufan. Dan sejujurnya, ia sudah merasa cukup memiliki kedua adiknya itu.

Karena itu tidak ada masalah baginya.

Hanya memang...

"Week, maling!"

Halilintar terkejut, mendengar ada yang mengejeknya kemudian berlari cepat sebelum ia dapat mengejar orang sialan itu. Sang kakak terengah-engah, tidak terlalu melihat jelas siapa yang mengejeknya seperti itu dan orang itu sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

"Ukh, sial...," gerutu Halilintar kesal.

"Hihihi..."

"Dia payah ya. Dasar maling."

"Kenapa sih nggak dikeluarin aja?"

"Nggak tahu."

Halilintar hanya diam, mendengar kasak-kusuk di sekitar dirinya. Ia tidak bisa menghajar mereka satu persatu. Ia tahu, dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apapun melawan orang banyak atau dengan kata lain, 'masyarakat'.

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya sabar dan menanti ini semua berlalu.

IoI

Gempa hanya bisa memandang langit-langit, mendengarkan suara beruntun yang ada di loteng.

"Buk! Buk!"

Ia menutup matanya dan berbalik, memandang ke arah jam. Jam 10 malam.

Sang adik meringkuk di atas tempat tidur. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dia mengerti kakaknya sedang dalam kondisi buruk. Moodnya sedikit meledak-ledak, Halilintar hampir benar-benar mematangkan lengan Taufan ketika kakak keduanya itu mencandainya.

Gempa tahu, ini waktunya meninggalkan Halilintar sendiri untuk menenangkan diri. Tapi...

Sang adik termuda bergegas bangkit dan keluar kamar. Ia naik ke loteng, dimana samsak tinju sudah dipasang beberapa hari yang lalu di sana.

"Kak Halilintar."

Kakaknya menoleh ke arahnya, penuh peluh dan kelihatan sudah tidak terlalu marah lagi. Kaus tipis yang sudah ia kenakan begitu basah. Sementara kedua tangan yang digunakan untuk memukul terlihat lecet.

"Aku kan udah bilang, kalau mau mukul samsak, setidaknya pakai sarung tangan atau kain dong...," ome Gempa pelan, tidak tahan melihat kedua tangan Halilintar terluka.

Halilintar menatap kepalan tangannya, seakan baru sadar apa yang dikatakan Gempa. "Oh iya, nggak apa-apa, nggak sakit," katanya, menghapus keringat di wajahnya.

Ia segera berlalu, melewati Gempa begitu saja dan turun dari loteng. Sang adik tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan menatap samsak yang masih berayun di depannya.

Ia ingin semua ini cepat berakhir, ia tidak tega melihat Halilintar seperti ini...

IoI

Bila bukan orang yang dekat dengan Halilintar, tak akan bisa melihat kalau sang kembaran pertama Boboiboy itu terlihat muram. Tentu saja, Halilintar tidak ingin menunjukkannya, tidak ingin memperlihatkan kalau ia mulai tunduk dengan semua perlakuan murid-murid maupun guru padanya.

Tapi, terus menerus bersikap tegar memang melelahkan.

Karena itu, mungkin kedua adiknya mulai sadar dan akhirnya, mengambil tindakan 'melindungi' dirinya.

Halilintar tidak punya tenaga untuk marah kepada mereka berdua.

"Kak Hali! Temenin aku ke kantin yuk."

Halilintar memandang adik keduanya tanpa ekspresi. Namun, ia beranjak dari bangku dan mengikuti langkahnya keluar kelas. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama, menarik perhatian murid-murid lain namun karena ada Taufan, Halilintar bisa lebih cuek pada sekitarnya.

"Tadi pelajaran fisikanya susah banget, nanti ajarin dong Kak Hali," kata Taufan, membuat Halilintar memutar matanya.

"Nggak sudi," tolak Halilintar singkat. Taufan segera cemberut, namun kakaknya tahu itu cuma pura-pura.

"Kak Hali jahat deh sama aku, kalau sama Gempa mau ngajarin...," protes Taufan.

"Kalau dia, ngertinya lebih cepet," kata Halilintar. Taufan memutar matanya.

"Dasar pilih kasih!" serunya, namun Halilintar memilih untuk tidak bereaksi.

Adu mulut seperti ini sudah menjadi keseharian antara Taufan dan Halilintar. Mereka melakukannya sambil main-main dan tidak serius. Tidak ada yang diambil hati, kecuali kondisinya sudah berbeda.

"Kemarin lenganmu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Halilintar, sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah memelintir lengan Taufan keterlaluan kemarin. Adiknya itu segera menggeleng sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Nggak apa-apa, udah biasa lagi. Tapi gantinya, traktir aku es jeruk ya," Taufan mengedipkan satu matanya. Halilintar menahan diri untuk tidak mempraktekan gerakan gulat pada adiknya itu dan memilih untuk mengikuti kemauannya. Toh, akhir-akhir ini uang jajannya tidak tersentuh karena ia hampir tidak pernah lagi ke kantin.

"...Ih dia sok asik ya..."

Halilintar segera melirik ke pinggir.

"Iya, dia itu kalau bercanda suka nyebelin."

"Kalau main skateboard juga suka pamer."

Sang kakak memandang adiknya, yang juga tahu kalau ia sedang dibicarakan. Namun, Taufan hanya menyugingkan senyuman padanya.

"Biasa, penggemar," katanya bercanda. Namun, Halilintar tidak menganggapnya lucu.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Halilintar dengan wajah serius.

Taufan diam, ia hanya menatap lantai dengan wajah kalut. Sepertinya tidak tahu menjawab apa.

"Gempa-"

"Belum, lain dengan kita, dia kan hampir nggak ada celanya, jadi masih aman," potong Taufan menenangkan kakaknya.

Halilintar berhenti berjalan. Taufan yang sadar hanya memandangnya dengan wajah bingung.

Sang kakak pertama tahu, kalau sudah diperbincangkan orang-orang, semua aibnya akan dibongkar. Halilintar tidak bermasalah dengan itu. Ia sudah terbiasa dan menanti kapan orang-orang akan bosan sendiri.

Tapi, siapa yang sangka kalau sudah mulai bosan membicarakan dirinya, maka yang akan dibicarakan selanjutnya adalah adik-adiknya? Padahal kan mereka tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kasus pencurian handphone itu.

"Kak, ayo buruan ke kantin nanti keburu...," Taufan terdiam saat Halilintar hanya berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke kelas. Wajahnya yang muram, tanda kalau kakaknya sudah tidak berminat untuk pergi ke kantin.

Sang adik kedua, mendesah, senyum yang sudah ia usahakan secerah mungkin, ternyata memang masih ganjil...

"Payah...," keluhnya, tersenyum sedih.

IoI

Gempa menatap lewat jendela ruang OSIS, menatap Taufan yang bermain skateboard sendirian. Lho, kenapa? Ia sedikit bingung, belum lagi kakaknya itu terlihat muram.

Ia segera keluar ruang OSIS, namun pertanyaannya segera terjawab sebelum ia bisa beranjak terlalu jauh.

"Ih, dia kan yang waktu itu jatuh dari tangga?"

"Iya, katanya sih dikerjain. Yah, salah dia sendiri, katanya dia itu yang suka bully orang di kelas."

"Beneran? Parah banget, sama aja deh kayak kakaknya."

"Iya, sama aja. Nyebelin ya, mereka berdua. Waktu itu pakai ngelabrak ke ruang OSIS segala, untung nggak kita laporin ke guru, kalau nggak-"

"HEI!"

Kedua siswi yang asik menggosip terperanjat melihat Ketua OSIS mereka menatap mereka dengan wajah penuh amarah. Keduanya segera salah tingkah dan tidak berani bertemu mata dengan Gempa.

"Aku nggak suka kalian ngomongin kedua kakakku kayak gitu... Ah, udahlah, pergi sana, kerjain tugas OSIS. Anggaran buat Pentas Seni kita masih kurang, kalian masih sempet-sempetnya ngomong orang," omel Gempa, berusaha mengontrol amarahnya. Separah apapun dirinya, ia tidak mau membentak kasar perempuan.

Kedua anggota OSIS tersebut segera melarikan diri, Gempa hanya mendesah dan memijit sela dahinya.

Kenapa hanya karena kasus bodoh kehilangan handphone, masalahnya jadi serumit ini?

IoI

Sebagai remaja yang sedang mengalami growth spurt, atau yang artinya, semburan kedewasaan, saat-saat dimana tiba-tiba tubuh mengalami pertumbuhan dan perkembangan yang sangat cepat, tidak ada dari kembaran Boboiboy yang makannya sedikit.

Mereka makan dengan porsi remaja laki-laki normal. Sepiring penuh nasi dengan berbagai macam lauk. Meski Taufan agak susah makan sayur dan Halilintar hanya suka masakan tumis, tapi mereka biasanya memakan apapun yang dimasak oleh Gempa.

Lain ceritanya pada saat seperti ini.

Menyakitkan bagi Gempa untuk melihat Halilintar tidak nafsu makan, ia hanya sibuk memainkan makanan yang ada di piringnya. Sedangkan Taufan sedari tadi hanya berusaha untuk bercanda, namun senyum terlalu aneh.

Keduanya tidak dalam kondisi yang baik, terutama Halilintar, yang bahkan tidak merepotkan diri untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang muram.

"Masakanku nggak enak ya?" tanya Gempa, itu pancingan murahan agar kedua kakaknya mau meresponnya, termasuk merespon makanannya.

"Eh, nggak, enak kok," balas Taufan, buru-buru makan makanannya.

Halilintar tidak merespon, ia hanya kembali menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya. Namun, raut wajahnya masih sama.

Gempa sendiri pun sadar, kalau dia pun sebenarnya sedang tidak nafsu makan. Bagaimana ia bisa makan dengan tenang kalau kedua saudaranya sedang bermasalah?

"Oh ya, Pensi jadi gimana?" tanya Taufan, mengalihkan perhatian.

"Hm... masih kekurangan dana... susah," keluh Gempa, baru kali ini ia mengurus acara dengan skala besar sehingga ia sedikit kerepotan.

"Memangnya mau ngundang bintang tamu siapa?" tanya Taufan lagi.

"Hm, itu masih debat soalnya..."

Kata-kata Gempa terputus saat Halilintar bangkit dan membawa piringnya ke tempat cuci piring. Sepertinya setidaknya nasinya sudah habis, tapi lauknya masih sedikit bersisa. Tanpa kata-kata kakaknya hanya naik ke lantai dua.

Kedua saudaranya hanya bisa menatapnya dalam diam, entah apa yang dipikirkan Halilintar sekarang, mereka tidak tahu.

IoI

Halilintar mengambil napas panjang. Ia memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia akan lakukan ini benar atau salah. Tapi, ia tahu, apa yang akan ia lakukan mungkin akan menyakiti hati orang yang berharga baginya. Tapi, ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Satu-satunya cara untuk melindungi adiknya adalah dengan melakukan ini...

Ia pun segera menghampiri orang yang ia ingin temuin hari ini.

"Ya, ada apa Halilintar?"

"Saya... mau mengaku bu."

Ibu guru yang ada di depannya hanya mengerjapkan mata.

"Ya? Mengaku apa?"

"Saya yang mencuri handphone Lala empat hari yang lalu."

IoI

Gempa lari ke rumah, tidak peduli dengan teriakan Taufan yang ada di belakangnya. Ia berharap ia cuma salah dengar, tapi...

"KAK HALILINTAR!"

Kakak yang pertama melihat TV dengan wajah datar. Gempa menepuk pundak kakaknya kasar agar Halilintar mau berbalik melihatnya.

"Apa-apaan- ah, aku bahkan nggak tau itu gimana ceritanya! Kakak ngomong apa tadi ke guru sampe Kak Halilintar kena skors 3 hari, lagi!?" seru Gempa dengan penuh rasa marah tapi juga bingung.

Halilintar menatap lirih ke lantai, mulutnya tertutup rapat, tampaknya tidak berniat untuk menjelaskan.

"Dia ngaku, kalau dia yang nyuri hape."

Gempa menoleh pada Taufan yang baru sampai. Kakak keduanya itu melepas sepatu dengan asal dan menghampiri kedua saudaranya dengan wajah yang masam.

"Kenapa bisa gitu!? Buat apa!? Kak Halilintar kan nggak nyuri, kenapa..."

"Aku tuh capek dengan semua omongan- urgh, dengan semuanya! Aku pengen ini cepet selesai!" seru Halilintar mendadak, membuat kedua adiknya kaget.

"Nggak, ini tuh tolol banget kak!" Gempa membentak balik, untuk pertama kalinya ia memakai kata-kata kotor.

"Kak Hali nggak pengen ngegeret kita berdua jadi ikut diomongin di sekolah kan? Makanya Kak Hali ngaku supaya cepet kelar kan?" tanya Taufan, bisa menebak dengan tepat pola pikir kakaknya.

Halilintar hanya diam, wajahnya terlihat kesal namun juga pasrah. Sementara Gempa tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar. Ia memandang Taufan kemudian Halilintar, dimana keduanya hanya diam.

"Ngegeret...," gumamnya sedikit bingung.

"Iya, aku udah ikut kena, tinggal kamu. Makanya-"

"Iya, cukup! Ok, aku emang bohong, ngaku ke guru, supaya masalahnya cepet kelar! Ya udah sih, aku emang udah pernah kena skors juga sebelumnya," bentak Halilintar memotong kata-kata Taufan. Ia melepas topinya dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Tapi, itu nggak menyelesaikan masalah!" seru Gempa balik. Halilintar hanya mendecak mulutnya dan terlihat semakin kesal.

Taufan menepuk pundak Gempa dan berusaha untuk menenangkan adiknya. Masalah tidak akan selesai kalau mereka berdua hanya terus bersahut-sahutan dengan penuh amarah.

Halilintar sudah terlihat sangat tertekan sementara Gempa tampak sangat terluka karena keputusan sepihak kakak pertamanya itu. Taufan juga sangat terluka, bedanya ia tahu Halilintar melakukan ini demi melindungi reputasi Gempa.

Ia sedikit paham kenapa kakaknya melakukan ini, meski memang ini keputusan bodoh.

Halilintar berbalik dan berlari ke lantai dua.

"Kak Halilintar!" seru Gempa, namun kakaknya itu tidak mau berbalik. Sang adik merasa kesal dan membuang topinya ke lantai.

"Sial!" serunya.

Taufan hanya menarik napas panjang, berusaha menahan diri.

Kenapa masalahnya jadi begini sekarang?

IoI

Gempa adalah anak kesayangan semua orang. Dia itu baik, bijak, sabar, ramah, sopan dan sederet sifat positif lainnya yang tidak mungkin disebutkan satu persatu.

Dan ketika akhirnya ia menjabar sebagai Ketua OSIS (sebenarnya ia dipaksa untuk mencalonkan diri oleh teman-temannya dan entah kenapa akhirnya dirinya yang terpilih), itu menambah panjang daftar kehebatan yang sudah ia raih selama ini.

Kedua saudaranya pun sadar akan hal itu.

Tapi, mungkin jabatan itu juga yang sudah jadi jurang pemisah antara dirinya dan kedua kakak kembarnya.

Setelah kepalanya kembali dingin, ia mulai paham kenapa Halilintar melakukan semua tindakan bodoh itu. Karena sudah sekian hari ia terus digunjing oleh para murid SMP Pulau Rintis, akhirnya setelah bosan mereka mulai menyerang orang lain. Dan kini, menyerang saudara Halilintar dan itu tentu saja, Taufan dan Gempa.

Dan akhirnya, yang pertama diserang adalah Taufan terlebih dahulu. Karena ia lebih banyak celanya dan lebih mudah dibongkar aibnya dibandingkan Gempa.

Dan... karena Gempa Ketua OSIS, anak emas guru, makanya Halilintar ingin melindunginya.

Gempa paham akan hal itu, mungkin bila ditempatkan di posisi Halilintar, ia bisa saja mengambil tindakan yang sama. Tapi, tetap saja bukan berarti ia menyukai apa yang sudah kakaknya itu lakukan demi dirinya.

"Tuh kan bener, dia akhirnya ngaku juga, dasar-"

Gempa menatap tajam salah seorang siswa di kelasnya. Sejak datang pagi ini, tidak ada senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya. Untuk apa menutup-nutupi kalau ia sedang kesal?

"Kau kenapa sih Gempa?"

Gempa menatap Gopal, ia hanya memutar matanya. "Kau masih nanya?" tanyanya ketus.

Temannya itu sedikit terkejut. Tidak terbiasa dengan sikap ketus dari Gempa. Tidak biasanya temannya bersikap seperti itu.

Gempa mendesah keras, waktunya ia bertemu dengan anak-anak OSIS lagi untuk membicarakan soal anggaran Pentas Seni, tapi...

IoI

"Aku berhenti."

"Apa?"

"Aku mengundurkan diri jadi Ketua OSIS."

Semua mata pengurus OSIS menatap Gempa dengan pandangan sangat terkejut dan kebingungan.

"Kenapa, Gempa? Kenapa tiba-tiba mundur?" tanya Yaya panik.

Gempa mendesah keras dan membetulkan posisi topinya. "Maaf sebelumnya, tapi... sebagai Ketua OSIS, yang paling mendasar adalah rasa cinta pada sekolah kan? Tapi... kau tahu? Beberapa hari belakangan ini, daripada cinta, aku jadi... benci dengan sekolah ini. Bukan sekolahnya sih, tapi lebih kepada murid-muridnya, aku tahu kalian semua pasti paham dengan apa yang aku bicarakan."

Yaya dan semua pengurus OSIS hanya diam. Gempa mendesah keras. "Aku tidak mau lagi, jadi Ketua OSIS di sekolah yang sudah membully kedua kakakku," katanya.

"Tapi kakakmu sudah mengaku-"

Gempa memandang salah seorang anggota OSIS dengan pandangan amarah. "Ya, iya, kakakku mengaku. Demi aku. Bisa apa dia melawan sekumpulan banyak orang yang tidak percaya dengan dia? Aku pun yakin, kalian semua pasti percaya kakakku mencuri kan? Asal tahu saja, ia tidak melakukannya. Ia hanya mengaku, untuk menutup mulut kalian semua dan kembali membicarakan dirinya, bukan mulai membongkar aib orang lain, seperti Taufan, atau aku,"

Sang Ketua OSIS yang hendak mengundurkan diri itu mengambil napas panjang. Sejak tadi pagi rasanya ia ingin menonjok orang-orang yang membicarakan kakakknya. Tapi, ia tahu itu semua hanya akan memperumit masalah.

"Makanya aku udah nggak tahan sama sekolah ini. Kalian mau ngebully aku, ok. Tapi jangan sampai Kak Taufan dan Kak Halilintar ikut kena juga. Kenapa cuma karena handphone hilang, tiba-tiba kalian semua cap kakakku jadi penjahat? Makanya... aku... aku juga udah capek... aku ngerasa bodoh kerja keras demi orang-orang yang udah ngebully kakakku... aku udah nggak tahan lagi. Aku mundur."

Gempa ingin berbalik, namun di luar dugaan, seseorang menarik pundaknya, memaksanya berbalil. Ia bertatapan mata dengan seorang siswa dengan rambut hitam dan berkacamata. Gempa tahu betul siapa dia.

Dia, Fang, Wakil Ketua OSIS.

"Terus kamu mau lari dari tanggung jawab kamu? Pentas Seni gimana?" tagih siswa keturunan cina berkacamata tersebut.

"Aku udah nggak mau tahu lagi soal Pentas Seni. Itu urusan kalian semua, bukan urusanku lagi. Sekarang kamu yang jadi Ketua OSIS, Fang. Semuanya terserah kamu," kata Gempa, menyingkirkan tangan Fang dari pundaknya dengan kasar dan segera keluar dari ruangan OSIS.

"Memangnya kamu pikir kamu bisa mundur gitu aja?" hardik Fang lagi. Gempa mendengus keras dan menoleh padanya dengan kesal.

"Aku mau ke ruang guru sekarang! Puas!?" serunya dengan kesal, sudah tak mampu menahan amarahnya lagi.

Semua anggota OSIS tidak ada yang bisa berkutik. Gempa kembali berbalik dengan kesal dan berjalan menuju ruang guru. Ia sudah tahu, kalau mau mundur ia harus melaporkannya pada guru. Diterima atau tidak, ia tidak peduli. Yang jelas sekarang ia sudah muak menjadi Ketua OSIS di sekolah ini.

Itu benar, ia sudah muak dengan sekolah ini. Pertama dirinya yang terbebani oleh OSIS, awalnya ia pikir itu hal biasa. Kemudian, Taufan didorong dari tangga dan sekarang... Halilintar...

Ia tidak terima kakak tertuanya itu mencoreng nama baiknya sendiri dan menghancurkan harga dirinya cuma untuk melindungi reputasi Gempa. Jika memang begitu, Gempa tidak lagi membutuhkan reputasi ini.

Ia akan membuang reputasi itu.

IoI

"Jadi, kamu mau mundur."

"Iya, pak, maaf," Gempa sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Sayang kepala sekolah sedang tidak ada di tempat, ia terpaksa melapor pada guru bagian kesiswaan.

"Boleh bapak tahu alasannya?"

Gempa menarik napas panjang kemudian mengembuskannya dengan pelan. "Karena, tugas sebagai Ketua OSIS ini sudah menyita waktu saya untuk belajar pak. Saya berat mengakui ini, tapi saya tidak sanggup lagi melaksanakannya," jawab Gempa, tentu saja, berbohong total.

Ia tidak bisa terus terang, setidaknya, tidak sekarang. Lambat laun pasti guru akan paham kenapa ia mengundurkan diri, tapi tidak perlu sekarang.

Itu hanya akan menambah masalah saja.

"Sayang sekali, padahal kamu Ketus OSIS yang baik. Yah, tidak seperti kakakmu itu."

Gempa sedikit tersentak, namun berusaha keras untuk tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"Yah, bapak sedikit menyayangkannya. Tapi, bapak mengerti kondisimu. Namanya pelajar memang tugas utamanya itu belajar. Belajarlah yang baik," kata guru tersebut.

Gempa hanya mengangguk sedikit dan segera keluar dari ruang guru. Ia menggigit bibirnya begitu keras dan kepalan tangannya begitu erat sampai sendinya memutih.

Di ujung lorong ia bertemu mata dengan Taufan, yang kelihatan sedih dan khawatir.

"Kau tahu? Kau membuat pengorbanan Kak Hali jadi sia-sia," katanya, kelihatan kecewa.

"Aku nggak peduli, yang jelas, aku sudah muak jadi Ketua OSIS," balas Gempa. Kakak keduanya hanya mendesah dan tersenyum tipis. Meski senyumannya tidak enak dilihat, sepertinya itu memang insting Taufan.

"Aku mendukung apapun keputusanmu," katanya, menepuk Gempa. Sang adik hanya mengangguk, masih merasa begitu kesal.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi lagi selanjutnya.

IoI

Halilintar menoleh saat ia melihat Gempa hadir di loteng. Ia menghentikan menganiaya samsak yang kelihatannya sudah hampir mau jebol lagi. Sang kakak menghapus keringat di wajahnya hanya untuk sadar kalau kepalan tangannya berdarah. Seharian ini ia terus memukul samsak tanpa menggunakan apapun untuk melindungi tangannya.

"Kak Halilintar, ayo _sparring_ sama aku."

Halilintar menatap adiknya dengan sedikit bingung namun melihat raut wajahnya yang tampak hampir meledak, sang kakak memilih untuk tidak mempertanyakannya.

"Hoi, seenggaknya, jangan sparring di sini, ntar loteng jebol lho," tegur Taufan, baru menampakkan diri.

Halilintar dan Gempa hanya saling pandang kemudian keduanya segera berpindah tempat ke halaman belakang. Taufan memandang mereka dengan tatapan khawatir. Gempa memang belum pernah _sparring _dengan Halilintar, jadi belum pernah merasakan bagaimana tendangan dan pukulan kakak pertamanya itu.

"Aku berhenti jadi Ketua OSIS."

Jika Halilintar terkejut, itu hanya terlihat dari matanya membelalak sedikit. Namun, anehnya ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Seakan, ia mengerti kalau memang hal ini akan terjadi.

Ia mengambil kuda-kuda. Begitu pula Gempa, mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Taufan hanya memandang mereka berdua, duduk di depan pintu dan berusaha menahan hasrat untuk mengambil video.

Ia sebenarnya khawatir, namun setidaknya ia yakin mereka berdua tidak akan membunuh satu sama lain, yah mungkin...

Meski Halilintar itu masuk klub karate, sebenarnya ia mampu mengusai berbagai jenis bela diri lain. Sementara Gempa, hanya menguasai sedikit kemampuan tinju. Tapi, Taufan tahu, kalau sebenarnya adik termudanya itu jago olahraga sama seperti dirinya, hanya saja tidak menunjukkannya secara lugas.

Setidaknya halaman belakang rumah Boboiboy bersaudara tidak menghadap ke jalan sehingga tidak banyak menarik perhatian.

Taufan melihat satu pukulan melayang, ditepis, satu tendangan dan akhirnya _sparring_ (atau lebih tepat dikatakan pertarungan) itu berakhir blur di matanya. Sudah tidak jelas siapa yang memukul siapa dan siapa yang menendang siapa.

Tapi, kakak kedua bisa melihat kalau Gempa, tentu saja, tidak bisa menghadapi kakak pertamanya. Ia tidak punya kesempatan. Taufan hanya tersenyum tipis melihat adiknya segera dihiasi warna biru dan merah di tubuhnya.

Namun ia tidak menghentikannya, karena ia tahu, ini cara Gempa untuk menghilangkan amarahnya yang tidak tahu harus ia lampiaskan kepada siapa.

Gempa menghapus bibirnya yang berdarah karena terkena pukul kakaknya. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi bagaimana jadinya besok saat ia sekolah, yang penting ia melepaskan semua rasa amarah yang ia pendam, bersama dengan Halilintar yang pastinya sudah memendam stres sejak lama.

Saat ia melihat satu pukulan hendak melayang ke arah matanya, Gempa sudah tidak bisa menepis lagi. Namun, kepalan itu berhenti dan Halilintar menarik kembali kepalan tangannya.

Sebagai gantinya, ia membelai rambut Gempa dengan kaku, karena tidak biasa menyentuh orang.

"Sudahlah."

Satu kata yang singkat, namun terdengar pilu keluar dari mulut Halilintar.

Gempa hanya diam. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Ia merasa sangat kesal... ia kesal pada semuanya, sekolahnya, teman-temannya, OSIS, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia kesal karena untuk kali ini, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menolong kakaknya.

Ia kesal karena semua orang sudah menyakiti kakak pertamanya. Ia kesal dengan guru yang mencap kakaknya sebagai murid bermasalah seenaknya. Ia kesal dengan semuanya.

Sang adik menggosok matanya yang terasa panas dan Halilintar hanya menyugingkan senyum tipis. Tahu kalau _sparring_ sudah selesai, Taufan menghampiri keduanya. Ia memilih untuk memeluk adiknya sebentar, sedikit membuat Gempa kaget.

"Cup cup sudah... jangan nangis," hiburnya seperti menghibur anak kecil. Gempa hanya mendengus namun bibirnya naik menahan senyum.

"Sudahlah apa yang sudah terjadi, biarkan saja...," kata Halilintar, kelihatan sudah tidak begitu stres dan lebih pasrah.

"Ya, pokoknya sekarang kita bersaudara bertiga, selalu bersama," kata Taufan, merangkul Halilintar yang dengan cepat ditepis dengan kesal. Namun sang kakak kedua tidak menyerah dan merangkul (menyerang?) sang kakak pertama yang akhirnya, kakinya di takcle dan Taufan jatuh ke tanah.

Gempa hanya tertawa tertahan. Sedikit air matanya keluar namun dengan cepat ia hapus. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan sebenarnya benar atau salah. Tapi, yang penting.

Ia memandang Halilintar yang tengah bergulat dengan Taufan di tanah. Gempa meraba sedikit bibirnya yang memar.

Mereka bertiga menghadapi semuanya bersama sekarang.

**TBC**

* * *

**Ok, maaf nggak sampe ending. Bagian terakhir terpaksa aku pecah karena jadinya panjang bangeeet. **

**Tapi lucunya, setengah chapter terakhir bakal jadi fokus ke Gempa... eh? Haha... Kasian Halilintar, nggak apa-apa kan? Dia udah dapet fokus di bonus chapter 1 sama chapter 2 kok, jadi chapter 3 ini ternyata nggak full fokus ke Halilintar. **

**Bakal kujawab beberapa pertanyaan dari review. **

**Aku nggak tahu siapa nama orang tua Boboiboy, mereka OC yang nggak bakal pernah muncul, sama kayak orang tua Boboiboy yang nggak pernah muncul di kartunnya. **

**Si kembar, mereka pake baju sama kayak tingkat dua, Gempa, Taufan dan Halilintar. **

**Nggak makasih, aku nggak minat bikin fanfic yaoi di fandom Boboiboy. **

**Ya, fanfic ini cuma sampe chapter 3. Tentu masih ada bonus chapter 3 dan mungkin... epilog?**

**Ng, ada yang minta FB. Aku ini sama kayak Halilintar, rada antisosial jadi... maaf tapi aku nggak bisa ngasih tahu. **

**Ada yang minta aku bikin kembar 5 kalau Api sama Air muncul. Uhm... gimana ya? Gini aja deh, aku pengennya bikin kalau mereka udah upgrade ke tingkat 2. Soalnya, aku juga pake elemetal Boboiboy yang tingkat 2, jadi supaya gak jomplang (bahasa apa tuh?). Dan... sebenarnya aku nggak yakin aku sanggup, bikin kembar 3 aja udah **_**hectic**_**, ini susah banget lho! Bikin mereka saling interaksi itu bener-benar... ampun... gimana 5? Otakku langsut kebakar kali**

**Jadi,liat nanti aja ya.**

**Ada yang minta romance ada yang minta jangan romance, jadi aku pilih netral. Terserah deh ngganggepnya gimana.**

**Halilintar kumat tidur sambil jalan? Ok, buat bonus chapter.**

**Udah, segitu aja ya?**

**Oh terakhir. Uhm... ada kasus sedikit, ada yang lapor ada yang plagiat fanficku. **_**Oh please, this is a fanfic okay?**_** Fanfic itu nggak ada yang original. Aku udah veteran banget di FFN ini, udah biasa lah kena jiplak orang dan aku malah seneng. Karena itu artinya fanficku bagus, makanya nggak apa-apa dijiplak. Jadi, silahkan bagi yang mau ngambil ide fanficku. Mau diterusin ceritanya, dibikin yaoi, dibikin straight pair, dll, terserah kalian. Aku nggak masalah. Toh ada fanfic buat fanfic (aku udah pernah liat) jadi ok-ok aja. **

_**Ok, see you in next chapter. Don't forget, review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Iya, aku salah ngetik... gak ngeh naroh Halilintar sama Gempa di kelas yang sama. Gempa itu aturan di kelas II A, lupa... makasih udah ngingetin**

**Yosh, inilah chapter konsklusi, makasih buat masukannya cuma... aku nulis fanfic ini sebisa mungkin real, jadi... mungkin jadinya malah kurang klimaks. Silahkan dibaca chapter terakhir ini ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 3 part 2: Conclusion**

Selama Halilintar terkena skors, Gempa seperti berubah menjadi kakaknya itu. Taufan kadang berpikir, kalau adiknya itu jauh lebih mirip dengan kakak pertamanya dari yang ia duga.

Berita kalau Gempa mundur dari Ketua OSIS menyebar secepat berita Halilintar terkena skors. Belum lagi, esok harinya sang mantan Ketua OSIS muncul dengan wajah penuh plester dan lebam. Tapi, siapapun yang berani bertatapan dengan Gempa, akan menerima tatapan dingin sehingga tidak banyak yang berani bertanya padanya.

"Kau Gempa kan?"

Taufan hanya mau menepuk jidatnya, melihat teman sekelas Gempa, menghampiri mereka berdua dengan sebuah pertanyaan bodoh.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Gempa, yang terlihat sedang menahan marah.

"Kau serius berhenti jadi Ketua OSIS?" tanya Gopal yang kurang bisa membaca situasi. Taufan buru-buru menariknya menjauh dari adiknya. Sebelum Gempa kehilangan kesabaran.

Gopal sedikit kebingungan, tapi karena Taufan menariknya cukup kuat, ia tidak bisa melawan.

"Dengar, kau tahu, kadang bencana gempa tidak cuma datang sekali. Bisa ada tremor kecil, lalu ada gempa susulan berkali-kali," jelas Taufan, membuat Gopal semakin bingung.

"Uhm, ya... apa hubungannya?"

"Hubungannya, adikku itu sesuai namanya. Gempa. Kalau dia benar-benar marah, maka dia susah sekali untuk tenang. Meski tenang, bisa saja ia marah, lagi, lagi dan lagi. Kalau kau temannya, harusnya kau sudah paham akan hal ini. Jadi... kalau bisa, peringatkan teman sekelasmu untuk tidak menyebutkan masalah pengunduran diri ataupun masalah Halilintar," jelas Taufan panjang lebar. Gopal hanya bisa menganga mulutnya, sang kakak kedua menempelengnya sedikit agar ia sadar.

"Kau mengerti tidak?" tanyanya. Gopal terlihat panik dan ketakutan.

"I-i-iya," katanya gugup dan dengan cepat berlari menuju kelas.

Taufan menoleh menatap adiknya, kalau Gempa mendengar penjelasannya ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

IoI

"Gempa, aku tahu masalah soal Halilintar. Tapi, ia sudah diskors dan kau mengundurkan diri jadi Ketua OSIS itu tidak menyelesaikan masalah."

Gempa menarik napas panjang, kemudian mengeluarkannya perlahan. Ia berusaha agar tidak marah, terlebih ia sedang berhadapan dengan Yaya, seorang perempuan.

"Aku tahu Yaya, tapi aku sudah tidak sanggup jadi Ketua OSIS lagi. Aku sudah muak dengan sekolah ini, kau mengerti?" tanya Gempa, berusaha untuk menghindari Yaya. Ia sudah tahu, kemundurannya dari Ketua OSIS tidak akan berjalan mulus. Tapi tidak menyangka ia tidak bisa mendapatkan jam istirahat yang tenang hari ini.

"Iya, masalahnya... Fang... sebenarnya dia tidak buruk jadi Ketua OSIS, tapi Pentas Seni terancam batal, Gempa. Kau tahu permasalahan anggaran belum selesai dan kita harus membuat ulang proposal-" Yaya berhenti bicara saat Gempa mengacungkan satu jari.

"Itu bukan urusanku lagi," katanya dengan nada dingin dan senyum palsu. Sang sekretaris OSIS tidak mampu berkutik dan hanya bisa diam.

Gempa segera kembali ke kelas, berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan semua pandangan yang ditujukan padanya. Sekarang, ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana Halilintar bisa bertahan di bawah semua tekanan ini tanpa kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Mungkin, kakak pertamanya itu jauh lebih sabar dari yang selama ini ia duga.

IoI

"Senyum dong."

Taufan hanya merintih pelan melihat senyum terpaksa Gempa.

"Kamu jadi mirip Kak Hali...," komentar Taufan, menghela napas.

Senyum adiknya segera menghilang, digantikan dengan wajah muram.

"Seharian ini kamu belum senyum lho," Taufan tersenyum simpati pada adiknya. Gempa hanya menggeleng.

"Aku nggak bisa kayak Kak Taufan yang senyum terus...," kata sang adik, menatap ke bawah. Setelah seharian menahan amarah di sekolah, ia merasa lelah sekali sekarang.

"Kamu pikir kenapa aku senyum terus?" tanya Taufan, Gempa hanya meliriknya dengan wajah sedikit bingung.

Mungkin seperti Gempa yang menyesuaikan diri dengan kedua kakaknya. Karena kedua kakaknya seenaknya, Gempa merasa harus bertanggung jawab. Karena kedua kakaknya punya batasan sabar yang pendek, maka Gempa jauh lebih sabar.

Apa mungkin Taufan selama ini memaksa tersenyum karena kedua saudaranya susah tersenyum?

"Kau waktu kecil agak cengeng lho, pesimis lagi," goda Taufan, membuat Gempa sedikit malu.

"Kalau Kak Hali, kerjanya marah-marah terus...," kenang Taufan lagi. Gempa masih mengingat saat itu.

"Makanya Kak Taufan senyum terus?" tanya Gempa. Kakak keduanya itu hanya tertawa miris.

"Mungkin...," jawabnya ambigu. Gempa hanya mendesah dan menatap langit senja.

"Tapi Kak Taufan nggak usah memaksakan tersenyum terus, percuma kalau senyum rasanya nggak enak...," saran Gempa, Taufan tak mampu menahan senyumannya.

"Iya deh, iya," kata Taufan, mengacak-acak kepala Gempa hingga topinya terlepas.

Gempa berusaha menahan tawa, kemudian ia sedikit mendesah.

Ia berharap, setelah semua ini berakhir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

IoI

Halilintar tidak berkomentar banyak saat melihat perubahan sikap Gempa di sekolah. Selesai skors, ia sadar kalau bahan omongan terbelah antara dirinya yang terkena skors dan Gempa yang mengundurkan diri dari Ketua OSIS.

Ia sudah tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu sekarang.

Meski aneh rasanya melihat murid-murid jadi takut dengan Gempa.

Adiknya itu berhenti tersenyum di sekolah, atau kalau boleh ia bilang, ia jadi jarang sekali tersenyum. Senyumnya hanya muncul saat berhadapan dengan Halilintar dan Taufan, selebih itu wajahnya seperti tanpa ekspresi dan dingin.

"Aku tidak mau tersenyum pada orang yang sudah membully Kak Halilintar."

Itu jawabannya bila ditanya.

Halilintar tidak bisa menghentikannya, lagipula semua ini tidak selalu berarti jelek. Ia senang, akhirnya ia dan saudara-saudaranya lebih akrab seperti dulu. Entah bagaimana caranya, Gempa selalu punya alasan untuk muncul di kelasnya saat istirahat, kalau bukan dia, maka Taufan.

"Kak Halilintar temenin ke kantin yuk."

"Kak Hali, katanya mau traktir es jeruk."

Dan berbagai ajakan lainnya.

Dan mereka selalu berhasil menyeret Halilintar ke kantin. Kemudian, mereka akan makan bersama. Setidaknya, Gempa terlihat normal saat bersama kedua saudaranya. Ia hanya berubah menjadi lebih ketus saat bertemu dengan murid lain.

Halilintar tahu ia akan butuh waktu untuk membiasakan diri. Namun, sekarang karena kompetisi karate sudah lewat, Gempa sudah tidak jadi Ketua OSIS dan Taufan tidak peduli dengan semua permintaan klub olahraga untuk membantu mereka di kompetisi, Halilintar tahu mereka akan punya banyak waktu untuk bersama.

"Pensi terancam batal."

Halilintar memicingkan matanya melihat Fang mendadak muncul di depan mereka bertiga. Dia tahu orang ini, Wakil Ketua OSIS, atau sekarang sudah jadi Ketua OSIS. Dulu ia sangat antusias memperebutkan jabatan Ketua OSIS dengan Gempa (tapi sebenarnya adiknya justru tidak berambisi sama sekali) dan kelihatan dendam saat ia kalah.

"Bukan urusanku," Gempa berniat menghindarinya namun Fang menarik bahunya. Taufan segera menepis tangan Ketua OSIS itu dari bahu adiknya.

Fang menarik tangannya, mengambil langkah mundur melihat Halilintar dan Taufan tampak melindungi adiknya.

"Kalau Pensi batal, angkatan kita akan jadi tercoreng di sejarah SMP Pulau Rintis," kata Fang lagi.

"Aku bahkan tidak berniat untuk datang," balas Gempa dingin. Halilintar kagum dengan sikap tegas dan dingin adiknya itu sekarang.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau nggak bisa mengurusi Pensi lagi?" ledek Taufan dengan senyum meremehkan. Kali ini ia tidak peduli apakah kata-katanya keterlaluan atau menyakiti hati orang lain.

"Ukh, kau meninggalkan persiapan Pensi setengah jadi padaku! Kau pikir gampang untuk meneruskannya begitu saja?" Gempa bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Fang terlihat frustasi.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau lagi jadi Ketua OSIS di sekolah yang sudah membully kakak-kakakku," kata Gempa tegas. Fang berdecak kesal.

"Kalau kulakukan sesuatu soal pencurian handphone itu bagaimana?"

Gempa, Taufan dan Halilintar memandang Fang dengan pandangan sedikit bingung. Namun, sang adik mendesah dan berbalik, tidak mempedulikan Fang.

"Kalau memang kau bisa, tergantung hasilnya nanti."

Dan ketiga kembar Boboiboy berlalu, meninggalkan sang Ketua OSIS yang terlihat kesal.

IoI

"Ciee... yang sekarang udah nggak sibuk lagi..."

Gempa hanya mengulum senyum, duduk di samping Taufan di bangku kantin. Ia membawa segelas es teh, sementara Taufan sepertinya sudah selesai makan dan Halilintar sedang menyeruput es kopinya.

"Iya, akhirnya aku bisa ikut kegiatan klub tinju lagi," kata Gempa terlihat puas. Rasanya agak aneh punya waktu luang. Tapi, ia mulai menikmatinya. Sekali-kali enak mengurus urusannya sendiri, bukan mengurusi orang lain.

"Iya nih, badanmu jadi agak kurusan habis jadi Ketua OSIS, begadang mulu sih," tegur sang kakak kedua, senang melihat adiknya sekarang terlihat lebih santai.

Tapi kalau lepas dari pandangan kedua kakaknya, Taufan tahu Gempa masih bersifat sinis pada semua orang di sekolah. Namun, saat mereka bertiga, mereka mampu tidak mendengarkan omongan orang-orang yang ada di sekitar mereka, sehingga mereka merasa lebih baik bersama.

"Iya sih," Gempa mengakuinya. Halilintar menyeruput habis kopi miliknya dan melirik adiknya tersebut. Sang adik yang ditatap hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Kamu serius bener-bener nggak mau ikut OSIS lagi?" tanya sang kakak, menyingkirkan gelasnya yang kosong.

Gempa terdiam sedikit, wajahnya jadi agak lesu. "Aku juga nggak pernah minat masuk OSIS, Kak Halilintar kan tahu sendiri. Tiba-tiba dipaksa mencalonkan diri, terus kepilih, terus jadi Ketua...," gerutu Gempa. Masih ingat bagaimana kacaunya saat pemilihan OSIS dulu.

"Baru pertama kali ada orang yang nggak ada ambisi malah kepilih jadi Ketua OSIS... hahaha... aku masih inget tuh sama wajah sainganmu itu. Fang ya? Wajahnya kayak udah kamu ngebakar jenggotnya aja," canda Taufan.

"Dia agak haus kepopuleran sih... sebenernya kerjanya bagus tapi dia susah diajak kerja sama," Gempa teringat bagaimana Fang selama ini kerap enggan membantunya dalam mengerjakan tugas-tugas OSIS.

"Aku sih terserah kamu kalau memang nggak mau ikut OSIS lagi, cuma kuharap ini pilihan kamu sendiri, bukan karena yang lain," sang kakak tertua memperingatkan.

Gempa hanya terdiam. Ia tahu, maksudnya yang 'lain' itu Halilintar dan Taufan. Ia memang mundur demi mereka, tapi tetap ini keputusannya sendiri. Ia akan bertanggung jawab atas pilihan yang sudah ia buat.

"Iya, aku tahu," jawab Gempa lirih.

IoI

Terjebak dalam lorong gelap sekalipun, suatu saat pasti akan menemukan ujungnya. Awan kelabu yang terus menghantui langit, pasti akan segera berlalu dan menampakkan sinar mentari.

Mungkin, itu kiasan yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kasus konyol yang berubah menjadi rumit ini.

"Hei, Gempa, kau dan kakak-kakakmu dipanggil Kepala Sekolah."

Gempa menatap Yaya dengan pandangan sedikit bingung. Kedua kakaknya hanya saling pandang dengannya. Baru saja mereka hendak bersantai di kantin bersama...

"Baiklah...," respon Gempa.

Mereka semua pun bergegas ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

"Jadi Kepsek udah sembuh sakitnya? Dia udah tua banget sih," bisik Taufan. Gempa hanya memutar matanya dan Halilintar memilih untuk mengacuhkannya.

Mereka bertiga tak tahu ada masalah apa, seharusnya dengan diskorsnya Halilintar, masalah pencurian handphone sudah selesai. Kalau ini soal pengunduran diri Gempa dari jabatannya, kenapa kedua kakaknya harus ikut datang?

"Permisi pak...," Gempa membuka pelan pintu dan masuk dengan sopan diikuti kedua kakaknya.

"Silahkan masuk," kata Kepala Sekolah dengan ramah. Kepala Sekolah SMP Pulai Rintis tahun ini adalah seorang guru lelaki dengan umur yang sudah cukup tua dengan wajah yang ramah dan bijak.

Gempa, Taufan dan Halilintar berdiri berdampingan di depan meja Kepala Sekolah. Karena hanya ada dua kursi yang tersedianya, mereka sepakat tanpa kata-kata untuk tetap berdiri saja.

"Saya sangat menyayangkan apa yang terjadi di sekolah ini ketika saya sedang absen," Kepala Sekolah memulai wejangannya.

Andai Taufan lebih kurang ajar, ia pasti sudah mendesah penuh kebosanan.

"Saya juga sangat menyayangkan pemberian skors pada kamu... siapa namamu?"

"Halilintar," jawab Halilintar singkat.

"Ya, Halilintar. Kau mengaku kalau sudah mencuri handphone salah seorang murid di kelasmu. Tapi, ternyata itu cuma... pengakuan bohongan. Saya akhirnya mendapatkan informasi siapa yang mencuri handphone itu sebenarnya..."

Ketiga kembaran Boboiboy hanya membelalakan matanya, merasa kaget bukan kepalang.

"Kamu tidak perlu menjelaskan kenapa kamu berbohong seperti itu. Saya mengerti, kamu kakak yang baik. Tindakan kamu sebenarnya salah, tapi kalian juga masih anak-anak. Salah itu wajar, benar kan?"

Wajah Halilintar sedikit merona, Taufan sebenarnya ingin sekali tertawa namun kakinya diinjak oleh sang kakak pertama dan ia mengaduh kesakitan dalam diam.

"Jadi, yang mencuri sebenarnya siapa pak?" tanya Gempa, sangat penasaran, atau mungkin sebenarnya, sangat dendam pada pencuri yang sudah mengkambinghitamkan kakak pertamanya.

"Ohohoho, kamu tidak perlu tahu soal itu. Itu menjadi rahasia di antara guru. Bisa berbahaya nanti. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Halilintar akan terulang lagi. Tapi tenang saja, saya sudah memberikan hukuman yang sesuai," jelas Kepala Sekolah dengan tenang.

Ketiga anak kembar tersebut merasa sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa mengetahui kebenarannya. Namun setidaknya, mereka lega karena itu artinya masalah sudah selesai.

"Dia sudah saya serahkan kepada polisi."

Kata-kata itu membuat mereka merasa lebih puas. Setidaknya, entah siapa sang pelaku akan mendapatkan hukuman yang sesuai dengan perbuatannya. Meski tentu, imbasnya Halilintar yang jadi kambing hitam tidak dapat dibalaskan. Tapi, itu bukan masalah sekarang.

"Ini saya ada surat untuk orang tuamu. Ini permintaan maaf karena skorsmu yang kemarin adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tenang saja, sekarang absenmu sudah diganti menjadi ijin, tidak ada masalah," tambah Kepala Sekolah lagi, menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih kepada Halilintar.

Sang kakak merasa sedikit tenang sekarang, setidaknya ia tidak perlu susah payah menjelaskan kenapa ia bisa kena skors lagi ke orang tuanya.

"Dan Gempa."

Gempa mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke Kepala Sekolah.

"Kau serius berhenti jadi Ketua OSIS?" tanya Kepala Sekolah.

Gempa sedikit mengernyitkan dahi. Sekarang masalah sudah selesai, ia menjadi agak ragu. Tapi, tetap saja...

"Saya tidak menyalahkanmu bila kamu marah. Itu semua pilihanmu," kata Kepala Sekolah lagi dengan bijak.

Gempa hanya mampu mengangguk.

"Sekarang kalian bertiga bisa kembali ke kelas."

"Iya, pak, terima kasih," sahut mereka bertiga bersamaan.

IoI

Berita kalau Halilintar bukan merupakan pelaku pencurian sedikit sulit dipercaya oleh kebanyakan murid SMP Pulau Rintis. Sejujurnya, Halilintar sudah tidak peduli lagi asalkan mereka tidak mulai membicarakan kedua adiknya kembali.

Tapi, ia benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang diperbuat oleh Kepala Sekolah.

Pada upacara, dimana biasanya Kepala Sekolah akan memberikan wejangan super membosankan, ia menyebutkan nama Halilintar yang membuat seluruh murid, bahkan guru, terkejut.

"Kita bisa berkaca dari kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di sekolah kita yang tercinta ini. Saya merasa malu, karena anak-anak didik saya, termasuk rekan guru sekalian menuduh tanpa bukti yang jelas."

Halilintar hanya mengerjapkan mata. Sementara Taufan yang berdiri di barisan sebelah menatap kagum sang Kepala Sekolah. Ini pertama kalinya ada pidato yang tidak membosankan di hidupnya.

Sementara Gempa tersenyum puas. Menikmati wajah kaget, malu dan tak percaya teman-teman di sekitarnya.

"Pada kondisi yang sangat tertekan, saya bisa mengerti kenapa pada akhirnya anak murid saya ini mengambil sebuah tindakan yang ekstrim. Ia mengakui hal yang tidak ia lakukan, demi menghentikan semua gunjingan yang mulai menyerang kedua saudaranya. Ini bukan tindakan yang dapat dibenarkan. Karena berbohong, tetaplah salah. Dan dalam sudut pandang lain, ia seperti mengacaukan permasalahan ini karena pelaku yang sebenarnya jadi tidak ditemukan."

Taufan melirik Halilintar di barisannya, sang kakak wajahnya sudah sangat merah dan tak mau melihat Kepala Sekolah lagi. Kakak pertamanya itu sangat buruk akan menerima pujian, mungkin karena ia merasa malu bila dipuji dan terlalu terbiasa untuk dimarahi. Tapi, dalam kondisi seperti ini? Siapa yang tidak malu kalau kesalahannya diungkit di sepan seluruh siswa?

"Tapi, saya mengakui kebesaran hati murid saya ini. Ia bersedia untuk menerima skors atas sesuatu yang bukan perbuatannya demi melindungi saudaranya. Dan..."

Taufan hampir tertawa keras saat wajah Halilintar makin merah padam dan ia hanya bisa menyembunyikannya dengan topinya. Sang kakak pertama bertemu mata dengan kembaran kedua, dari hanya tatapan matanya, Taufan tahu Halilintar mengancamnya untuk tidak menertawakannya.

Kepala Sekolah berhenti sejenak. "...kedua adiknya. Saya jujur, sangat puas dengan kinerja OSIS tahun ini. Karena itu saya sangat menyayangkan, Ketua OSIS tahun ini mundur dari jabatannya. Tapi, saya sangat mengerti kenapa anak murid saya itu bertindak demikian. Itu adalah sebuah protes dalam diam, bahwa sebenarnya ia merasa saudaranya diperlakukan tidak adil. Sesungguhnya saya merasa malu, karena sekolah saya yang tercinta ini sudah membuat anak muridnya tidak nyaman bersekolah di sini."

Sekarang Gempa yang wajahnya mulai memerah. Ia tahu, tindakannya memang tidak profesional dan sangat egois. Tapi, kalau boleh dibilang, ia tidak menyesal melakukan hal itu.

"Karena itu, saya paham kalau kami sebagai guru perlu melakukan evaluasi terhadap pembelajaran nilai budi pekerti pada kalian semua. Tidak ada gunanya bila pelajar hanya bisa belajar menghitung, membaca dan menulis tapi tidak memiliki nilai-nilai moral yang tertanam pada dirinya. "

Para guru mengangguk setuju, sementara semua murid hanya bisa diam.

"Dan yang terakhir juga. Saya tahu kalian semua sangat ingin mengetahui, siapa sebenarnya pelaku yang melakukan tindakan tidak terpuji di lingkungan sekolah ini. Tapi, sayangnya, identitas pelaku saya putuskan untuk menjadi rahasia untuk guru dan sebagian murid. Saya tidak mau hal yang sama terulang kembali. Kami sudah mengembalikan murid tersebut pada orang tuanya juga kepada polisi, jadi jangan berikan hukuman sosial padanya. Saya percaya, dia sudah mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal."

Gempa menggeretakkan giginya sedikit namun akhirnya memilih untuk menenangkan diri. Ia masih agak kesal, tapi sudahlah.

Dan akhirnya, pidato pun ditutup dan upacara dilanjutkan. Sepertinya ini adalah upacara paling berkesan yang pernah dialami oleh ketiga kembar Boboiboy seumur hidup mereka.

IoI

Kejutan selanjutnya.

"Kami semua minta maaf Halilintar."

Halilintar mengerjapkan mata berulang kali, kemudian mengernyit tidak mengerti. Ia hanya menatap seluruh teman sekelasnya yang berbaris di depannya.

Hanya Yaya yang ada paling pinggir, tersenyum dengan bangga seakan ini semua hasil usahanya. Ok, mungkin ini semua memang hasil usahanya. Entah apa yang sudah diperbuat oleh anak OSIS tersebut, Halilintar tidak mau mengetahuinya.

"Kami sudah menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan."

"Maaf kan kami."

"Kami menyesal."

Dan mereka mulai bersahutan membuat Halilintar pusing. Ia mengangkat satu tangannya untuk membuat kekacauan itu berhenti dan semua teman sekelasnya diam.

"Cukup. Aku mengerti," kata Halilintar. Ia sudah merasa dipermalukan oleh Kepala Sekolah. Iya sih, yang dilakukan guru tua itu cuma ingin meluruskan apa yang sudah terjadi dan berusaha untuk membersihkan nama baiknya. Meski Halilintar merasa itu tindakan yang tidak perlu. Tapi, ia merasa sangat malu. Meski namanya tidak disebut, rasanya seperti anonim atau mungkin karena Kepala Sekolah lupa lagi namanya, maklum beliau sudah tua, tapi tetap saja semua orang tahu siapa yang Kepala Sekolah maksud.

"Jadi kau memaafkan kami?" tanya salah seorang temannya. Halilintar hanya memasang wajah datar.

Mungkin menghajar semua teman sekelasnya satu persatu akan sangat memuaskan. Ia tahu, semua gunjingan kebanyakan berasal dari kelas ini. Tapi, sudahlah, ia sudah lelah.

"Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu," katanya ambigu. Halilintar tidak mempedulikan wajah kebingungan mereka semua dan memilih untuk berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Maaf ya, Halilintar," ia dicegat oleh Lala, sang korban yang kehilangan handphone. Halilintar hanya memutar matanya.

"Minggir," kata Halilintar. Jika ditanya apa sebenarnya ia memaafkan mereka semua... entahlah, ia masih sakit hati dan tidak terima. Tapi, ia tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah.

"Jadi, kamu nggak mau maafin aku?" tanya Lala kelihatan ingin menangis.

"Gimana kalau kita berbuat sesuatu untuk menebus kesalahan kami?" kini Yaya yang membuka suara. Sang kembaran pertama Boboiboy hanya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Iya deh, supaya kamu mau maafin kami. Kalau ada yang bisa kita perbuat, kasih tau aja," kata teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain.

Halilintar hanya diam di tempat. Agak menyedihkan, tapi ia sudah terbiasa diperlakukan buruk oleh orang-orang jadi ketika ia diperlakukan baik, ia jadi bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana.

Kalau Gempa yang ditanya hal seperti itu, mungkin akan menginginkan agar sekelas meringankan tugasnya sedikit sebagai ketua kelas (yang masih punya kewajiban). Kalau Taufan, mungkin minta traktir di kantin seminggu.

Tapi, kalau Halilintar...

"Jangan pernah bicara buruk soal adikku lagi, itu aja."

Seisi kelas hanya termenung mendengarnya. Halilintar bahkan tidak meminta mereka untuk tidak berbicara buruk soal dirinya. Karena Halilintar tahu itu tidak mungkin, ia kan memang biang masalah. Jadi daripada meminta janji kosong, lebih baik meminta janji lain.

"Serius?"

Halilintar mendelik, dikasih mudah kenapa malah minta susah?

"Ya udah, sekalian beliin aku sarung pelindung tangan."

Karena kedua tangannya sekarang masih ada bekas luka karena memukuli samsak sampai berdarah-darah.

"Kamu mau masuk klub tinju?" celetuk salah seorang temannya.

Halilintar ingin menepuk jidatnya. "_Handprotector_, bukan sarung tinju! Itu beda! Udahlah, cari sendiri di internet!" bentak sang kembaran pertama, membuat teman-teman sekelasnya ketakutan.

"Iya, iya!" sahut mereka menurut. Halilintar hanya mendengus.

Sekarang ia akhirnya bisa kembali ke bangkunya.

Saat ia bertemu mata dengan Yaya, sang gadis mengacungkan jempolnya dengan senyum cerah. Halilintar tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa, jadi ia hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil menahan senyum kemudian duduk di bangkunya.

Akhirnya, untuk pertama kalinya, Halilintar bisa merasa sedikit lebih dekat dengan teman-teman sekelasnya.

IoI

"Jadi..."

"Jadi, masalahnya sudah selesai, bagaimana?"

Gempa hanya menatap Fang dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ia kehilangan kata-kata. Ia dicegat lagi oleh Ketua OSIS ini dan kali ini ia sendirian. Tidak ada kedua kakaknya yang menganggu mereka.

"Jadi kau... kau yang berhasil membongkar siapa yang sudah mencuri handphone Lala?" tanya Gempa tidak percaya.

Fang mendengus dengan gaya sok, sedikit membuat Gempa kesal. Ia membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dan menatap Gempa.

"Aku sadar kalau siswi itu belum bikin laporan pencurian ke kantor polisi. Jadi, aku minta dia untuk bikin laporan, karena meski di sini sekolah, tindakan kriminal tetap tindakan kriminal. Dan, tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mengusutnya. Dari kardus handphone yang ia miliki, bisa diketahui nomor seri handphone tersebut, lalu dilacak keberadaannya dari GPS yang ada di handphone tersebut. Kemudian, kau pasti tahu sisanya bagaimana," jelas Fang.

Gempa memikirkan lanjutannya.

Jadi setelah handphone terlacak, misalkan sudah dijual, maka tinggal dicari siapa yang menjual berdasarkan keterangan saksi yang sudah membeli handphone. Lalu, selanjutnya melacak pencuri dengan ciri-ciri tersebut di sekolah. Mungkin polisi memberitahu kepada guru BK. Kemudian, guru BK akan mencari sang pelaku. Kemudian, menggeret pencuri tersebut ke ruang guru atau polisi. Melakukan interogasi, dan masalah selesai kalau pencuri itu akhirnya mengaku.

"Yah, bukan cuma aku saja sih. Awalnya memang guru BK yang mencari murid tersebut, tapi dengan informasi dari saksi yang cuma sedikit maka akhirnya guru BK meminta bantuan para pengurus OSIS untuk mencarinya. Menemukan pencurinya tidak mudah," kata Fang, sikap soknya sedikit berkurang.

Gempa menurunkan satu alisnya. "Kau bisa melakukan ini semua, tapi tidak bisa mengurus Pensi?" tanya sang mantan Ketua OSIS.

Wajah Fang sedikit memerah karena kesal dan malu. "Itu lain ceritanya! Aku kan memang punya saudara polisi, jadi kasus payah seperti itu sih tidak sulit menyelesaikannya. Tapi, Pensi kan..."

Kata-katanya terputus, Gempa sebenarnya paham betul bagaimana susahnya merancang acara besar seperti itu. Acara tahunan, yang mendirikan sebuah panggung megah dan diisi banyak acara kesenian bahkan mengundang bintang tamu artis segala.

Benar-benar menyusahkan.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Fang.

"Kukira kau lebih ingin jadi Ketua OSIS," Gempa tidak sanggup menahan diri untuk tidak menyindir Fang. Ia masih ingat betul betapa sulitnya Fang diajak kerja sama selama ini karena mendendam terus padanya.

"Sudah kubilang, itu lain cerita," kilah Fang, Gempa hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

Sang adik termuda Boboiboy bersaudara sebenarnya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan hidupnya yang tidak lagi sibuk. Ia senang bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan kedua kakaknya dan mengurus rumah. Tapi...

"Oh ayolah, kalau Pensi batal, ini semua akan jadi salahku!" mungkin itu cara Fang memohon padanya.

Gempa mendesah dan akhirnya tersenyum.

"Apa boleh buat..."

IoI

"Pada akhirnya, kita nggak tahu ya siapa yang nyuri hapenya."

"Itu udah nggak penting lagi."

"Iya, sih tapi kan masih kesel Kak Hali..."

Gempa hanya tersenyum tipis pada Taufan yang tengah membantunya cuci piring sementara Halilintar merapikan meja makan. Jarang sekali mereka mau membantunya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga.

Ia kira, tidak memberitahukan siapa identitas si pencuri itu merupakan tindakan yang tepat. Karena, baik dirinya, Taufan maupun Halilintar pasti tidak akan bisa menghentikan diri untuk tidak menghajar sang pelaku sampai tidak dikenali lagi. Nanti, malah mereka kena skors karena tindakan penganiayaan, kan tidak lucu.

"Kamu serius jadi Ketua OSIS lagi?" tanya Taufan.

Gempa hanya bisa tersenyum lirih. "Mau gimana lagi... sebenernya aku sendiri masih agak kesel... cuma karena anak-anak OSIS udah berbuat sebanyak itu... aku nggak mau hutang budi sama mereka," kata Gempa.

"Tapi kan yang hutang budi sebenernya Kak Hali, bukan kamu," Taufan mengingatkan adiknya. Halilintar hanya melemparkan lap kotor ke kepalanya.

"Aku nggak meminta mereka melakukan apapun. Jadi aku nggak berhutang apapun sama mereka," katanya dengan nada kesal.

"Yah, lagipula mereka sempat menuduh Kak Halilintar segala. Jadi impas... yah pokoknya, aku juga nggak pengen angkatan kita jadi tragedi. Makanya, mau nggak mau, aku harus ngurus Pensi lagi," jelas Gempa.

Taufan hanya mengangguk mengerti. Adiknya ini memang baik, asalkan dendamnya sudah hilang. Akhirnya Gempa jadi normal lagi, dia sendiri tidak tahan melihat adiknya yang paling baik sedunia itu mendadak jadi dingin seperti kakak pertamanya.

"Ya kudukung deh. Aku kan mau ikut ngisi acara Pensi juga," kata Taufan.

"Aku nggak melarang kamu Gempa, tapi ingat jangan memaksakan diri," Halilintar memperingatkan adik termudanya.

"Iya kak," jawab Gempa lirih.

"Kak Hali jadi kayak ibu-ibu deh."

"APA KATAMU!?"

"HAHAHA! Eh, aduh! AMPUN KAK HALI!"

Gempa hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setidaknya, semua masalah sudah selesai dan segalanya sudah normal kembali...

Dan hikmah dari kemalangan yang menimpa mereka berturut-turut, mereka jadi kembali dekat seperti dulu. Gempa rasa, ini yang namanya ada hikmah di balik musibah. Ia tersenyum dan segera melerai kedua kakaknya yang tengah bertengkar.

"Gimana kalau kita pergi main akhir minggu nanti?" sarannya. Merasa lega dengan semua masalah yang sudah selesai dan sekarang ingin berlibur.

Kedua kakaknya berhenti bertengkar. Seketika, mereka memikirkan saran adik mereka.

"Iya boleh tuh!" seru Taufan senang.

Halilintar mengangguk setuju, sudah lama mereka tidak main keluar bersama.

Dan tidak lama mereka bertiga segera berdebat kemana mereka harus pergi.

Mereka bertiga bersyukur, akhirnya, semuanya sudah kembali normal. Dan yang penting, mereka akan selalu bersama menghadapi masalah apapun mulai dari sekarang.

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**Mungkin chapter ini malah agak garing. Mau dibikin klimaks yang wow, tapi... ini adalah... gini deh**

**Chapter Halilintar ini berdasarkan kisah nyata. Ini dialami oleh temenku sendiri. Bagian dia dituduh (gara-gara cenayang atau dukun) nyuri hape itu serius. Aibnya dibongkar (yang jujur aja 10x lebih parah dari Halilintar dan Taufan) habis-habisan dan dia dikucilin, nangis terus di kelas... yah... itu masa berat. Makanya, nulis chapter ini sangat susah. Karena aku jadi inget lagi masa-masa pahit itu. Setiap nulis harus pause, pause, kebanyakan pausenya malah...**

**Dan parahnya, itu gak selesai. Maksudnya, semua bully itu berlangsung sampe setengah tahun. Dan akhirnya, siapa yang nyuri gak ketauan (makanya aku juga nggak ngebongkar siapa yang nyuri di chapter ini, jadi kalian ngerti pahitnya kenyataan). Ini adalah... ending yang aku harapkan waktu itu. Pencurinya ketemu, nama baik temenku bisa dibersihin lagi, semuanya minta maaf dan... akhirnya happy ending.**

**Tapi itu tidak terjadi... makanya, aku nulis ini. Maaf ya kalau jadinya jelek dan gak sesuai dengan yang kalian harapkan. Penyelesaiannya gak seheboh chapter-chapter sebelumnya...**

**Oh ya, ada pertanyaan, uhm... tentu aja Gempa gak pake sarung tangan tanah. Kan pas di season 2, episode Boboiboy dan Gopal masuk ke game Papa Zola, Gempa sempet bantuin Gopal buat bersihin gudang kan? Di situ dia tangannya biasa aja. Ya sama, di sini juga tangannya biasa aja.**

**Aku bakal nulis bonus chapter 3, sama epilog. Kalian mau epilog isinya apa?**

**Dan makasih ya untuk dukungannya selama ini. Fanfic ini banyak lah kekurangannya, mulai dari miss typo, salah nulis dialog si kembar, dll. Makasih ya, buat yang udah review, favorite, follow, PM dan sebagainya. **

**Oh ya, buat yang mau pake ide fanficku. Mau bikin side story atau semacamnya, silahkan, kalian malah gak perlu ijin. Aku bakal seneng kalau kalian mau mention nama atau fanficku, lebih bagus kalau mau ngasih linknya, hehe ^^**

**Ok, sampai jumpa di bonus chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ini... ini dibuat karena setelah menerima review dan aku lihat lagi chapter kemaren, iya ya, nggak klimaks banget konsklusinya, terus mikirin hal itu sambil dibawa tidur setelah posting fanfic. Bangun-bangun dapet ilham baru, tapi... argh udah keburu diposting! Dan aku udah punya rencana sendiri buat bonus chapter... jadi ini adalah side story!**

**Silahkan dinikmati**

* * *

**Side Story: True Ending**

"Aku tahu, Kak Hali masih dendam..."

Halilintar menoleh dengan pandangan tajam pada adik keduanya, Taufan. Sang adik tersenyum dengan senyum sok yang menyebalkan aku-tahu-segalanya. Sang kakak hanya memutar matanya dan memilih untuk kembali menganiaya samsak yang ada di depannya. Karena sekarang ia sudah pakai handprotector, tangannya tidak akan berdarah-darah lagi.

"Nggak mungkin Kak Hali bisa maafin semuanya gitu aja... kalau Gempa sih lain ceritanya," kata Taufan lagi. Halilintar tidak menoleh padanya kali ini, hanya terus memukul samsak di depannya.

"Makanya... sabar bentar ya," Halilintar hanya mengernyit namun saat menoleh Taufan sudah berlalu pergi.

Maksudnya apa?

IoI

Gempa adalah anak yang sopan, sebelum memasuki kamar kakak-kakaknya (atau pada dasarnya, ruangan siapapun) ia akan mengetuk dan menanti diperbolehkan masuk.

Kalau Taufan, karena anaknya semaunya, biasanya akan masuk begitu saja tanpa ijin dan punya kebiasaan membanting pintu pula.

Karena itu, saat Halilintar sedang berbaring, mendengarkan musik dari handphone melalui earphone, lagu-lagu instrumental (yang sebenarnya hasil copy koleksi Gempa) mengalun berdampak sedikit pada hatinya yang masih mendung, tiba-tiba pintunya terbuka begitu pelan dan sangat hati-hati membuat Halilintar melonjak di tempat tidurnya.

Ada maling!?

Namun, kekhawatirannya melayang saat melihat Taufan yang ternyata memasuki kamarnya.

Meski begitu, Halilintar tahu kalau Taufan bersikap lain daripada biasanya. Tidak biasanya adiknya bersikap mengendap-ngendap begitu dan Halilintar tahu, sikap itu bukan ditujukan untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, tapi dari orang lain. Dengan kata lain, Gempa.

Taufan menoleh padanya dan tersenyum padanya sambil memberikan isyarat jari telunjuk di depan bibir, tanda mereka tak boleh berisik. Halilintar hanya semakin mengernyit dengan tingkah laku aneh adiknya itu.

Ia kemudian kembali berbaring, entah kesurupan apa Taufan malam ini. Namun, Halilintar tak punya niat untuk meladeninya.

Namun, refleksnya dengan cepat tetap menangkap benda yang tiba-tiba dilemparkan oleh adiknya itu. Halilintar hampir saja melempar balik benda itu kalau bukan ia melihat apa yang sebenarnya dilempar padanya.

Handphone Taufan?

Namun sebuah foto yang tertera dilayar lebih mengejutkan.

Ini kan...

"Ryan," ucap Halilintar dan Taufan berbarengan.

Mereka kemudian saling pandang dan bertatapan. Halilintar menampakkan wajah bingung sementara Taufan menyeringai bangga.

"Dia yang nyuri hape temen sekelas Kak Hali itu."

Halilintar terkejut bukan kepalang, matanya membelalak dan menatap foto yang ada di layar handphone Taufan lagi. Ia melepas earphone yang ada di telinganya dan menatap Taufan dengan tak percaya.

Sang adik berjalan menuju kursi di depan meja belajar Halilintar, kemudian memutarnya dan duduk menghadap kakaknya. "Aku berhasil dapetin informasi ini dari anak OSIS, nggak mungkin salah...," kata Taufan, melipat kakinya dan tersenyum senang.

Halilintar berpikir keras. Ryan adalah...

"Dia yang dulu berantem sama Kak Hali sampe kakak kena skors kan?"

Halilintar tidak mengatakan apa-apa tapi sang adik sudah tahu kalau itu benar.

Entah apa masalahnya, Taufan juga tidak tahu. Dan bagi Halilintar, itu seakan jadi topik tabu.

"Sekarang dia...," akhirny Halilintar akhirnya bicara namun Taufan keburu menjawabnya sebelum sang kakak menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

"Dia udah di penjara sekarang."

Mata Halilintar membelalak sedikit namun kemudian menajam. Tanpa diminta, Taufan segera menjelaskannya.

"Iya... masih dalam proses penyidikkan sih, belum disidang jadi statusnya masih tersangka," lanjut Taufan, menyenderkan badannya ke kursi. Ia menatap langit-langit dengan wajah sedikit kecewa.

"Kenapa...," gumam Halilintar kini terlihat berpikir keras. Taufan melirik kakaknya itu.

"Aku rasa sih nggak sengaja."

Halilintar setuju soal itu. Ryan adalah kakak kelas mereka, terkenal sekali sebagai berandalan sekolah, lebih parah statusnya dari Halilintar. Kerjanya membolos, mencontek, merokok bahkan tawuran. Entah kenapa ia belum dikeluarkan dari sekolah, Halilintar sendiri tidak mengerti. Dan tidak mau peduli.

"Lalu...," Halilintar memikirkan insiden yang masih baru terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kurasa dia cuma ngambil handphone Lala karena kelas lagi sepi dan Kak Hali lagi tidur. Orang bego kayak dia mana bisa mikir buat mengkambinghitamkan Kak Hali kayak gitu..."

Halilintar juga setuju soal itu. Kadang-kadang Taufan bisa jadi pintar juga.

"Tapi karena akhirnya aku yang kena tuduh, dia malah menikmatinya ya...," Halilintar mengepalkan tangannya dengan geram.

"Ya, aku pikir juga gitu...," Taufan mendecakkan lidahnya. Ia melirik kakaknya yang matanya dibakar rasa amarah.

"Tapi, dia dipenjara di kantor polisi kak... nggak mungkin," sang kembaran kedua mengingatkan kakaknya itu. Halilintar tahu apa yang dimaksud Taufan, karena sudah dipenjara ia tidak bisa menyentuh Ryan sekarang.

Halilintar mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal kemudian mendengus keras.

"Tapi bukan berarti rombongannya dia nggak bisa diapa-apain."

Halilintar melirik adiknya yang sedang memasang senyum seram.

"Memangnya gengnya dia ikut nyuri juga?" tanya Halilintar. Taufan menggeleng.

"Nggak sih, si Ryan nyuri sendiri. Tapi kurasa, mereka pasti ikut menikmati waktu Kak Hali dibully satu sekolah," ujar Taufan.

"Mungkin... apa gara-gara mereka juga makanya sekolah mulai ngomongin kamu?" gumam Halilintar, lebih ke dirinya sendiri sebenarnya. Taufan mengangkat bahunya.

"Kurasa mungkin aja, padahal aku kan nggak ada hubungannya sama tuh pencurian hape. Tapi aku belum pastiin langsung sih," Halilintar memandang adiknya yang masih memasang senyum seram.

"Makanya kamu ngendap-ngendap masuk ke sini?" tanya Halilintar, mulai mengerti jalan pikir adik keduanya yang agak culas itu.

"Hehehe, habis, Gempa kan udah jadi Ketua OSIS lagi sekarang... lagian tu anak kalau udah sekalinya marah, serem," Taufan tertawa cengengesan.

Dua saudara kembar itu saling pandang, dan meski tanpa kata-kata mereka sepakat.

Besok adalah pembalasan.

IoI

Membalas dendam itu memang bukan perbuatan yang baik. Tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Lebih sulit untuk memaafkan daripada mendendam.

Tapi, kalau boleh dibilang, baik Halilintar maupun Taufan bukannya dendam. Keduanya hanya ingin melampiaskan amarah pada orang yang tepat.

Terutama Halilintar, Taufan sendiri melakukan ini karena hanya ingin menikmati pemandangan saja.

Meski Halilintar terkenal lebih kejam, tapi Taufan mungkin... lebih licik dari kakaknya. Ingin melampiaskan amarah tapi tidak ingin mengotori tangan. Tapi, Halilintar tidak peduli akan hal itu. Toh, sifat licik Taufan cuma kumat pada saat-saat seperti ini saja.

"Kalau nggak salah mereka suka nongkrong di sekitar sini...," gumam Halilintar, mencari-cari dimana sosok para berandalan sekolah itu biasa berkumpul.

"Yang kudenger sih, di pojok sana Kak Hali," Taufan menunjuk ke belokan sebelah kiri mereka.

Halilintar menurunkan satu alis. Yang kadang membuat heran adalah, ia tidak tahu bagaimana Taufan bisa mendapatkan informasi seperti itu. Mungkin karena jaringan informasi adiknya ini lebih luas, bisa berteman dari orang paling baik sampai orang paling tidak beres sekalipun.

Hal itu kadang membuat Gempa khawatir, namun ia dan Halilintar tahu kalau Taufan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dan tidak akan terjerumus ke hal-hal bodoh.

"Kak Hali, dulu kenapa sih berantem sama gengnya Ryan?"

Taufan tahu itu subjek terlarang, karena sejak dulu Halilintar tidak mau menceritakan alasannya kepada siapapun. Tapi ia tahu, Gempa pun tahu, kalau kakaknya tidak mungkin marah membabi buta begitu hanya karena masalah sepele.

Halilintar mendengus. "Kamu inget pas awal Gempa jadi Ketua OSIS? Pas dia berhasil ngegagalin tawuran sekolah kita sama sekolah lain?"

Taufan mengingat-ngingat, akhirnya dia ingat. "Oh... yang itu... eh iya ya, yang ngerencanain tawuran itu kan gengnya Ryan," Taufan mulai paham.

"Si brengsek itu mau balas dendam ke Gempa," jelas Halilintar.

Taufan bisa membayangkan lanjutan ceritanya. Ia membayangkan geng Ryan yang lagi asik merencakan aksi balas dendam, kakaknya itu lewat. Dan singkat cerita, mereka dibantai habis. Tapi lalu ketahuan murid lain atau mungkin guru, jadi Halilintar kena skors.

"He...," Taufan hanya bisa menggumam tidak jelas.

"Pake nyiapin samurai sama gir motor segala...," gerutu Halilintar. Taufan terkejut.

"Serius kak? Itu sih bukan bales dendam, mau bunuh orang!" seru sang adik, akhirnya benar-benar paham kenapa kakaknya mengamuk begitu hebat.

Taufan akhirnya puas setelah mengetahui kebenaran di balik misteri yang selama ini terpendam. Mungkin karena merasa hutang budi dengan Taufan yang sudah berusaha mencari siapa biang keladi kasus pencurian handphone itu, makanya Halilintar mau cerita.

Kemudian, mereka berdua berhenti saat menemukan apa yang mereka cari.

Di sebuah warung di ujung gang, mereka bisa melihat sekumpulan siswa berseragam sekolah yang melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan oleh pelajar. Sebagian besar dari mereka sedang merokok, asap mengepul di sekeliling mereka. Sebagian bahkan tampak teler dengan memegang sebuah botol yang berisi sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Kedua Boboiboy bersaudara hanya mengernyit dan memutar matanya. Ironis, Halilintar dan Taufan yang memang mereka biang onar, tapi setidaknya mereka sudah sering mencatat prestasi di bidang olahraga untuk sekolah justru dibully sedangkan mereka? Yah, bukan berarti reputasi mereka juga bagus di sekolah.

"Kak Hali, jangan keterlaluan ya," kata Taufan sambil tersenyum senang. Halilintar hanya memutar matanya dan akhirnya maju menghampiri mereka.

Ia menggeretakkan buku-buku jarinya, menarik perhatian sekumpulan murid berandalan itu.

Dan pertarungan pun dimulai.

IoI

Taufan lebih memilih untuk menonton di pinggir, di jarak yang aman namun masih bisa menerjang bila memang terjadi sesuatu. Bukan berarti kakaknya itu butuh bantuan sih...

Lagipula, ia tidak ikut turun tangan semata-mata karena tahu, kalau ia ikut menerjang mereka, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka berdua. Di sini, karena Taufan sudah sepakat dengan Halilintar untuk merahasiakan semua ini dari Gempa, mau tidak mau Taufan harus bertindak sebagai rem.

Meski mungkin ujung-ujungnya akan menyakitkan untuknya, tapi masih lebih baik daripada melihat Halilintar tertekan karena memendam amarah terus menerus.

Taufan memandang kakaknya sedang berhadapan dengan 5 orang. Sang adik tidak kenal dengan semua senior mereka itu, tapi ia cukup tahu kalau mereka semua memang termasuk ke dalam geng Ryan.

"Kau... hehehe... berani-beraninya menghadapi kami sendiri..."

Taufan mendengar salah satu dari mereka bicara.

"Adikmu itu bagaimana?"

Salah seorang dari mereka menunjuk sang kembaran kedua. Taufan tidak terpancing dan hanya diam di tempat, menyenderkan diri pada sebuah pagar dan memandang dengan santai.

"Dia tidak ada hubungannya."

Ia mendengar kakaknya menjawab. Taufan sebenarnya sedang mencoba menahan tawa. Mereka semua sebenarnya sedang mereka ulang adegan film action atau apa sih? Kok dialognya picisan semua?

"Ayo sini kalau berani!"

Tapi orang yang bicara itu mundur. Dari caranya berdiri, Taufan tahu siswa itu mabuk. Ah menyedihkan, ia bertaruh tak sampai 15 menit kakaknya bisa membantai mereka semua.

Lima orang berandalan yang kerjanya hanya menghancurkan badan dengan rokok dan minuman setiap hari? Mereka semua tentu bukan tandingan untuk Halilintar. Taufan memandang pertarungan yang berat sebelah ini, bukan karena satu lawan banyak tapi karena kakaknya sudah jelas memegang penuh jalannya pertarungan.

Kalau dilihat memang, Taufan sudah tidak tahu lagi bela diri macam apa yang digunakan kakaknya.

Tendangan itu karate? Membanting badan itu judo? Memukul itu tinju? Tendangan itu... tinju muay thai?

Entahlah... sang adik sudah tidak bisa mengetahuinya lagi. Sebenarnya kakaknya itu belajar berapa macam bela diri sih?

Dua orang tumbang dengan segera, jelas karena mereka mabuk. Berdiri yang tegak saja tidak bisa apalagi bertarung dengan Halilintar.

Tiga orang yang lainnya mengambil ancang-ancang lebih hati-hati. Satu dari mereka mengeluarkan pisau lipat. Taufan makin ragu, mereka sebenarnya siswa atau preman lagi menyamar?

Namun kelihatan jelas juga kalau Halilintar tidak menahan diri. Taufan menahan sorak sorainya yang hampir keluar melihat bagaimana kakaknya bisa menghadapi dua orang sekaligus.

Satu pukulan ke kiri, satu tendangan ke kanana. Dan semuanya berlalu begitu cepat dan dengan segera dua orang lagi tumbang.

Sayang Halilintar telat menghindar saat orang yang terakhir mengacungkan pisaunya. Taufan hanya meringis kesakitan saat pipi kakaknya terbaret dan mengeluarkan darah.

Sang adik meraba pipinya sendiri yang sebetulnya tidak kenapa-kenapa, tapi setidaknya ia tahu, itu pasti sakit.

Halilintar mundur dan menghapus darah dari luka di pipinya. Ia membetulkan posisi topinya dan kembali menerjang.

Yang pertama harus dilakukan menghadapi orang dengan senjata adalah membuatnya melepaskan senjata itu atau melumpuhkan tangannya. Halilintar menendang tangan lawannya yang memegang pisau, membuatnya melepaskan pisaunya dan dengan telak, menghajar wajahnya dengan pukulan telak.

Akhirnya, orang yang terakhir tumbang.

Dan luka yang diderita Halilintar sepertinya hanya beberapa memar dan satu goresan di pipi.

"Sial...," kakaknya nampak tidak puas. Mungkin kesal karena ia terluka. Tapi kalau boleh Taufan komentar, luka segitu ketika ia melawan lima orang, itu sebenarnya sangat hebat.

"Kak Hali... udah cukup..."

Sang kakak menatap adiknya. Taufan menikmati bagaimana kakaknya menghajar orang-orang kurang ajar itu, tapi tak pernah mau kakaknya jadi pembunuh.

"Kak Hali hebat...," Taufan bertepuk tangan, setidaknya ia memberi pujian. Puas melihat orang-orang yang ikut andil dalam penderitaan kakaknya (dan dirinya) akhirnya mendapatkan balasan.

Halilintar mendelik padanya namun sang adik tidak terintimidasi. "Nggak kau rekam kan?"

Taufan sedikit terluka, ia memang jahil, tapi dia tidak kejam apalagi sama saudara sendiri. "Ya nggak lah kak...," balas Taufan, cemberut sudah dicurigai.

Halilintar menarik napas dan menghapus sedikit keringat di wajahnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Taufan, yang kalau boleh Taufan bilang, seperti cara berjalan seorang tokoh utama di akhir film action.

"Kak Hali kayaknya cocok jadi suit actor deh," sang kembaran kedua nyeletuk, tidak mampu menahan diri. Tidak mungkin kakaknya yang susah berekspresi bisa berakting (tapi berakting jadi Gempa itu lain ceritanya). Jadi, kalau jadi suit actor pasti bisa.

Dahi kakaknya hanya mengernyit. "Kau ngomong apa sih...," gerutunya, itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan. Taufan hanya tertawa lepas.

"Gimana? Udah lega?" mereka beranjak menjauh dari tempat kejadian perkara, dimana banyak korban bergelimpangan.

"Belum," jawab Halilintar singkat. Taufan hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kak Hali nggak bisa ngamuk di kantor polisi," sang adik mengingatkan. Ryan yang sedang ditahan di kantor polisi sekarang, tidak mungkin untuk dihampiri. Sama ketika akhirnya ia dipindahkan ke penjara anak-anak. Di bawah pengawasan polisi atau sipir, mana bisa mereka menyentuh siswa sialan itu.

"Iya tau," balas Halilintar cepat.

Taufan hanya mendesah. "Emang segitu belum cukup?"

Halilintar menoleh tajam padanya. Dan Taufan, sebisa mungkin tidak mendengarkan instingnya untuk tidak melarikan diri sekarang.

"Sparring."

Sang adik mendesah kuat. Ia memandang ke langit. Entah kenapa ia tahu akhirnya akan begini.

"Ya udah, tapi jangan keterlaluan lho ya," Taufan memperingatkan. Halilintar hanya memutar matanya.

IoI

Halilintar dan Taufan berdiri di sebuah lapangan kosong yang sepi. Taufan melompat-lompat kecil untuk pemanasan sedikit. Sementara Halilintar menantinya.

"Kalau Kak Hali sampe bikin aku terkilir, sendi geser, tulang patah, aku ngadu ke Gempa nanti," ancam Taufan, meregangkan lengannya.

"Iya," balas Halilintar singkat.

Taufan mengambil ancang-ancang dan Halilintar pun mengambil kuda-kuda.

"Hei, kalau mau berkelahi jangan pakai seragam sekolah."

Mereka berhenti, hampir saja hendak mengeluarkan tendangan dan pukulan kalau bukan karena suara asing mendadak muncul.

Mereka berdua menoleh dan melihat Fang memandang mereka seperti mereka hal paling konyol yang pernah ia lihat.

"Kau...," Halilintar merasa kesal dengan sikapnya.

"Aku sih tidak peduli, mau kalian jungkir balik, nyemplung ke kali atau mau berkelahi, tapi jangan pakai seragam sekolah, bikin malu aja," kata sang Wakil Ketua OSIS tersebut.

Taufan menghentikan Halilintar yang hendak menerjang anak OSIS tersebut. Meski cara bicaranya sangat mengesalkan, tapi memang sih kalau tertangkap berkelahi menggunakan seragam lebih berbahaya. Bisa kena skors lagi.

"Makasih peringatannya," kata Taufan dengan nada sarkartis. Halilintar akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak mematahkan leher siswa cina berkacamata itu.

Kembaran itu melihat Fang berlalu, Taufan mencari-cari sesuatu untuk dilemparkan pada anak sok itu. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat sebuah mangga busuk yang sepertinya jatuh dari pohon ada di dekat kakinya.

Dengan kesal ia melemparkannya pada Fang.

"GYAAAAA!"

Taufan tertawa mendengar jeritan Fang dari kejauhan sementara Halilintar mendengus puas.

Sebenarnya seharusnya mereka berterima kasih karena berkat Wakil Ketua OSIS itu sudah menyelesaikan kasus untuk mereka. Tapi, karena dia juga sudah menyeret Gempa untuk jadi Ketua OSIS lagi dan sikapnya itu sangat super duper menyebalkan, jadi Taufan dan Halilintar merasa ia berhak mendapatkannya.

"Sampai mana kita tadi?"

Intermezo selesai, mereka kembali bersiap untuk sparring.

IoI

Gempa mendesah di depan laptopnya. Ia tahu ketika Fang menyerahkan soal Pentas Seni padanya, pasti benar-benar sudah terjadi sesuatu. Ia tak menyangka perkiraan anggaran yang sudah ia tetapkan berminggu-minggu ternyata tidak cukup dengan untuk menyelenggarakan acara tersebut.

Sudah dana yang turun dari sekolah hanya mampu menutupi 1/5 dari keseluruhan dana, belum dana yang seharusnya wajib disetorkan setiap kelas di SMP Pulau Rintis. Argh, kenapa juga banyak kelas III yang belum bayar iuran?

Gempa berhenti berpikir saat melihat kedua kakaknya pulang.

Dengan wajah babak belur.

Terutama Taufan.

"Kak Taufan, Kak Halilintar!?" Gempa panik, semua hal soal Pentas Seni segera melayang jauh dari kepalanya.

"Sparring," jawab Halilintar singkat sementara Taufan tidak mengatakan apapun.

Gempa sudah tidak bisa protes. Halilintar hanya segera berlalu ke kamarnya di lantai dua sementara Taufan menghampiri adiknya.

Perlahan-lahan matanya berkaca-kaca dan akhirnya ia berkata, "KAK HALI JAHAAAT!"

Gempa hanya mampu merasa simpati pada kakak keduanya yang sedang menahan tangis sekaligus sakit.

"Tunggu, biar kuambilkan kotak obat. Oh ya, Kak Halilintar! Jangan lupa bersihin dulu lukanya!" seru Gempa dari lantai satu.

Sang adik segera mengambil handuk kering, sebaskom kecil air, dan sebuah kotak obat. Ia kemudian kembali kepada kakak keduanya yang matanya sudah merah namun setidaknya ia tidak menangis.

"Dia kalau sama aku nggak main-main!" keluh Taufan, merasa diperlakukan tidak adil. Gempa tidak bisa berkomentar. Ia sudah merasakan sakitnya sparring dengan Halilintar, namun karena kakak pertamanya itu berhenti di tengah jalan, jadi hasil akhirnya tidak separah kakak keduanya.

"Bukannya bagus?" ucapan itu bukan dimaksudkan sebagai ejekan. Namun, Gempa tahu Taufan tersinggung mendengarnya.

"Maksudnya!?" hardik Taufan keras.

"Maksudnya... gini, Kak Halilintar kalau sama aku tuh... gimana ya... kayak segan gitu. Dia bersikap lebih apa adanya sama Kak Taufan, jujur aku agak iri deh," jelas Gempa, membersihkan luka-luka Taufan satu persatu dengan lembut. Kakaknya itu sedikit melawan karena sakit, namun sang adik memegang bahunya agar ia tetap diam.

"Aku nggak ngerti...," balas Taufan, Gempa hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku ngerasa Kak Halilintar lebih jujur ke Kak Taufan," jelas Gempa dengan kalimat lebih pendek.

Taufan hanya mengerjapkan mata, membiarkan adiknya mengobati semua lukanya. Besok sekujur tubuhnya pasti sakit karena keram otot dan semua luka lebam di badannya.

"Jujur sih jujur, tapi dia mah nyakitin...," keluh Taufan akhirnya, sedikit paham apa maksud adiknya. Gempa hanya tertawa dan akhirnya Taufan ikut tertawa.

"Udah ya, aku ngobatin Kak Halilintar dulu, ntar dia keburu tidur," kata Gempa, merapikan kotak obatnya. Taufan mengangguk, menatap adiknya segera naik ke lantai dua menuju sang kakak pertama.

Taufan mendesah dan berbaring di sofa. Setidaknya, semua masalah benar-benar selesai sekarang. Ia merasa puas dan ia juga yakin, Halilintar pun merasa demikian.

**End of Side Story**

* * *

**Ada yang minta dibuatin gimana Fang berhasil mecahin siapa yang nyuri. Woi, bukan Fang kali, itu kerjaan polisi. Si Fang mah cuma lapor doang. Terus rame-rame nyariin siapa yang nyuri bareng guru BK. **

**Ada yang masih bingung dengan hubungan Boboiboy bersaudara. Kenapa Halilintar lebih lembut sama Gempa? Kenapa sikap Halilintar lebih ganas ke Taufan? Kenapa Taufan cuma ngerjain Halilintar doang? Eh buset, aku nulis sampe sejauh ini belum pada ngerti!? Demi apa!? *merasa gagal jadi writer**

**Gempa itu kan anak emas, dia juga disayang banget sama kakak-kakaknya. Bayangin, dia yang ngurusin rumah tiap hari, dia masak, nyuci, nyetrika dan lain sebagainya. Mana dia itu baik, lembut, sopan... Kalau punya saudara kayak dia, sayang nggak? Sayang banget kan? Makanya Halilintar lebih lembut sama dia (plus pernah ada trauma Gempa jatuh dari pohon itu) dan Taufan juga nggak mau ngeganggu Gempa yang udah capek banget kesehariannya. **

**Intinya sih gitu. Tapi, hubungan mereka sebenarnya lebih dalam lagi. Kalau kalian ngeh sesuatu dari fanfic ini, Taufan yang selalu berhasil menebak pola pikir saudara-saudaranya. Dia tahu kalau Halilintar lagi mendem amarah, dia tahu Gempa lagi stres dan lain-lain. Meski kesannya anak konyol, Taufan punya daya observasi yang hebat buat saudara-saudaranya soalnya dia anak tengah. **

**Halilintar sendiri, dia juga sayang sama Taufan. Bisa diliat karena dia lebih 'lepas' kalau sama Taufan. Jadi, mungkin kadang, mereka kayak sahabat/rival daripada saudara. Halilintar memandang Taufan sebagai 'equal', orang yang satu level sama dia. Cuma dia masih tahu kok Taufan tuh adeknya. **

**Udah ngerti? Masih belum jelas kah?**

**Banyak yang sedih fanfic ini mau tamat. Iya sih... cuma... gimana ya? Ideku udah habis tuh. Lagian, fanfic ini kubuat buat ngisi masa liburan (makanya bisa update kilat terus) dan liburanku udah mau beres. **

**Kalau ditanya, mungkin... yah... suatu saat lagi bisa bikin lagi soal Elemental siblings ini, cuma liat aja nanti ya. Soalnya, aku kalau bikin fanfic ini, nggak pengen kosong ceritanya, cuma fluff doang. Aku pengen fanfic yang berisi, yang bukan cuma bikin senyum tapi juga bisa bikin reader ngamuk, sedih, dll. Hehehe...**

**Terus lagian, Indonesia kan punya kebiasaan latah. Satu bagus, semua niru. Aku nggak keberatan, malah seneng banget dan ikut menikmati. Hehehe... jadi kalau kalian mau bikin side story fanfic ini, silahkan aja. Pake mereka, pake karakterisasinya, settingnya, semuanya! Aku yang nulisnya kayak gini, gaya nulis berantakan, banyak typo, bahasanya lugas de-el-el aja bisa kok.**

**Sekian, sampai jumpa di bonus chapter 3!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Terima kasih buat yang mereview chapter kemarin. Masih ada satu chapter setelah ini. Jadi, silahkan dinikmati sampai akhir ^^**

**Settingnya bonus chapter ini adalah di tengah-tengah chapter 3, terus di bagian akhir itu habis chapter 3/side story. Ok?**

* * *

**Bonus chapter 3: We are Brothers!**

Jika ada yang bertanya kepada kembaran Boboiboy yang tertua, Halilintar, apakah dirinya adalah kakak yang baik? Maka jawabannya, bukan, dia merasa bukan kakak yang baik.

Sejak kecil, ia tidak pernah mengerti posisinya sebagai kakak. Ia dan saudara-saudaranya hanya berbeda beberapa menit saja kelahirannya, jadi sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi kakak atau adik bukan masalah.

Tapi, kedua orang tuanya adalah orang tua yang sedikit... bagaimana ia menjelaskannya, kolot? Itu mungkin kata yang paling mendekati. Kedua orang tuanya membuat para adik-adiknya belajar untuk memanggil kakak pada yang lebih tua.

Dan ia sering dinasihati untuk bersikap lebih sebagai kakak. Ia tidak begitu mengerti perbedaan antara dirinya dan adik-adik kembarnya. Kenapa hanya lahir berbeda beberapa menit membuat dirinya memikul tanggung jawab lebih berat?

Jadi, pada akhirnya ia menganggap panggilan 'kakak' dan 'adik' itu sebenarnya tidak punya arti. Itu hanya sebuah panggilan kosong tidak bermakna.

Namun, akhir-akhir Halilintar memikirkan apakah sebenarnya itu benar. Ia sendiri tidak yakin. Jujur, mungkin ia merasa sedikit aneh saat Gempa berhenti memanggilnya (dan Taufan) kakak. Ia tidak akan mengatakan ia merasa sedih. Memang sikapnya tidak seperti kakak, ia sadar akan hal itu. Adiknya itu tumbuh lebih mandiri dari kedua saudaranya, dan seakan mengambil alih tanggung jawab Halilintar sebagai kakak tertua.

Tapi, ketika akhirnya ia melihat bagaimana adiknya menjadi pesuruh OSIS dan guru, ia jadi tidak tahan sendiri. Dan akhirnya, ia memutuskan bahwa itu sudah cukup ketika akhirnya Gempa jatuh sakit. Dan ketika kata kakak kembali terucap dari bibir adiknya yang paling muda itu.

Ada perasaan hangat di dadanya, mirip seperti bahagia, tapi lebih mendekati puas dan bangga.

Dan ketika Taufan dibully, ia sadar bahwa mereka berdua adalah adik-adiknya. Baik Gempa atau Taufan, entah mereka hanya berbeda beberapa menit umurnya, tapi tetap saja mereka berdua sebenarnya adalah tanggung jawabnya.

Mungkin itu semua yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan perbuatan paling bodoh seumur hidupnya, mengakui hal yang tidak ia perbuat dan akhirnya terkena skors. Halilintar sebenarnya tidak begitu mengerti, kenapa ia bertindak senekad itu. Padahal, harga diri adalah hal yang sangat ia junjung tinggi. Tapi, itu seakan tidak ada artinya dibandingkan nama baik kedua adiknya.

Sungguh aneh...

Tapi, rasanya ia pernah mengalami perasaan seperti ini dulu, namun terlupakan karena trauma yang mendalam.

Sambil merenungi semua itu, Halilintar jatuh terlelap di kamarnya, setelah bertengkar dengan Gempa.

IoI

"_Kak Hali, temenin aku pulang yuk, kebelet nih."_

_Halilintar menatap sesosok anak yang mirip dengannya. Menggunakan kaus biru dan putih, potongan rambut pendek dengan poni yang sedikit acak-acakan, penampilannya bagai pinang di belah dua dengan dirinya. _

"_Pulang sendiri sana."_

_Anak itu cemberut dan akhirnya membuang muka. _

"_Gempaaa, aku pulang duluan ya! Jangan kangen!" sahutnya, berbalik dan berteriak kepada anak lain. Lagi-lagi anak yang penampilannya sama persis dengan Halilintar. _

"_Iya," jawab anak itu singkat. Sementara anak berkaus biru putih itu segera berlari cepat meninggalkan mereka berdua. _

_Halilintar memandang bola yang ada di bawahnya dan memainkannya dengan kakinya. Sementara anak bernama Gempa tampak sedang berjongkok di dekat pohon. _

"_Kak Halilintar, ada burung jatuh nih."_

_Ia menoleh karena namanya dipanggil. Gempa terlihat sedih dan khawatir. _

"_Biarin aja," balas Halilintar singkat, menendang bola sepak itu sedikit tinggi dan menyundulnya berkali-kali tanpa jatuh ke tanah. _

_Setelah puas dengan beberapa sundulan, ia membiarkan bola itu jatuh kembali ke tanah kemudian menggiringnya menuju gawang yang kosong. Ia kemudian menendangnya sekuat tenaga dan tentu saja, bolanya masuk. _

_Saat ia berbalik, ia melihat Gempa sudah tidak ada lagi di dekat pohon. Halilintar merasa sedikit bingung, ia menghampiri pohon tersebut dan akhirnya bisa melihat adiknya di salah satu dahan besar. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya, mengembalikan burung ke sarangnya mungkin, tapi yang dipedulikan Halilintar bukan itu. _

"_Gempa turun! Nanti jatuh lho! Kita kan nggak boleh manjat pohon!" seru Halilintar. Gempa sedikit terkejut namun hanya tersenyum padanya. _

"_Iya, sebentar aku turun," sahut Gempa balik. Perlahan-lahan turun._

_Tapi, seperti apa yang ditakutkan Halilintar, pijakan Gempa patah dan ia hanya bisa terdiam melihat adiknya jatuh ke tanah. _

"_GEMPA!" seru Halilintar dengans sangat panik. Ia segera berlari menghampiri adiknya dan terkejut melihat warna merah segera menetes dari kepala adiknya. _

_Ia bisa melihat kulit dahi Gempa yang terkelupas, sedikit daging dan darah yang mengalir deras. Dan yang paling ditakutkan, kedua mata adiknya terpejam. _

"_Gempa!? Gempa!?" panggilnya dengan panik, mengguncang-guncang tubuh adiknya. Halilintar menoleh ke sekitarnya namun tak ada siapapun. Yang ada hanya langit mendung yang menghias langit. _

_Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia merasa mual, kepalanya terasa sakit namun yang ia tahu, Gempa tidak bisa terus di sini. Ia harus membawanya pulang. _

_Dengan sangat susah payah, Halilintar berhasil menggendong Gempa yang lunglai di punggungnya. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak mempedulikan bau darah yang menyerang hidungnya, ataupun aliran hangat yang membasahi kausnya. _

_Selanjutnya, Halilintar mencoba untuk berlari. Kakinya yang kecil sedikit gontai karena harus menopang berat dua kali lipat dibanding biasanya, namun ia tahu ia tidak boleh berhenti. _

_Pemandangan seperti menjadi blur, entah ia yang berlari cepat, otaknya tidak fokus atau karena matanya yang terasa panas. _

_Halilintar hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya, tidak berani menoleh ke adiknya yang ada dipunggungnya. Ia hanya bisa merasakan darah menetesi pundaknya semakin banyak. Ia bisa merasakan lengan Gempa mulai terasa dingin. Ia merasa sangat takut. _

_Ini semua salahnya ya?_

_Karena ia tidak memperhatikan Gempa tadi... makanya Gempa... _

_Gempa tidak akan mati kan?_

_Ia akan baik-baik saja kan?_

_Tapi sayangnya tidak ada yang menenangkan Halilintar saat itu. Ia hanya bisa merasa sangat panik, lelah dan takut. _

_Ia tahu ia tidak boleh menangis. Menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Tapi, bagaimana kalau Gempa akhirnya mati? Seperti kucing peliharaan mereka dulu yang tertabrak mobil, apa Gempa akan mati seperti itu?_

_Halilintar akhirnya melihat rumahnya di ujung penglihatannya. Ia mengerahkan tenaganya yang tersisa. _

_Ia tahu ia kakak yang buruk. Ia tahu, kalau ia yang salah atas semua ini. _

'_Ya Tuhan, aku berjanji akan menjadi kakak yang baik setelah ini, karena itu kumohon...'_

IoI

Setengah tidur adalah kondisi dimana manusia belum sepenuhnya bangun. Dimana manusia belum bisa membedakan antara mimpi dan kenyataan. Dimana input dari saraf tidak bisa diproses secara maksimal sehingga menghasilkan ingatan yang samar.

Gempa merasa ada seseorang yang masuk ke kamarnya, namun ia merasa lelah dan sangat mengantuk. Ia juga merasakan ada seseorang yang membelai rambutnya namun ia memilih untuk tidak bereaksi. Rasanya nyaman, namun agak asing. Gempa terlalu jauh dari alam sadar untuk peduli.

Saat akhirnya jam wekernya berdenting keras, akhirnya sang adik termuda bangun dari tidurnya. Ia sedikit meruntuk, merasa perasaannya terlalu mendung untuk bangun pagi. Tapi, ia tahu ia harus.

Kemarin ia bertengkar dengan Halilintar, karena kakaknya itu mengaku mencuri dan akhirnya terkena skors. Yang tidak bisa diterima oleh Gempa adalah kakaknya itu melakukan hal itu demi dirinya.

Ia tidak tahu harus memasang wajah apa pada Halilintar hari ini. Ia masih merasa sedikit marah, namun ia mengerti alasan kenapa kakaknya berbuat begitu. Tetap saja...

Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang membelai rambutnya tadi malam, itu mimpi apa kenyataan?

Gempa hanya mendengus dan memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur, ketika ia hendak menginjakkan kakinya ke lantai, bukanya merasa lantai yang keras dan dingin, ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan sedikit empuk.

Matanya bergulir ke bawah dan membelalak saat menemukan Halilintar terbaring di bawah kakinya, dengan posisi tidur telungkup dan tampak begitu lelap.

Pertama Gempa merasa bingung, kedua, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Jelas Halilintar ada di kamarnya mungkin karena penyakit tidur berjalan kakaknya akhirnya kumat lagi. Tapi, sekarang harus bagaimana dia? Tetap marah atau membangunkan kakaknya?

Gempa memang masih marah, tapi Halilintar sudah terkena skors dan stres karena tekanan dari sekolah. Ia tidak ingin membuat kakaknya terbebani lebih jauh. Karena itu, ia mengenyampingkan rasa marahnya dan mengguncang tubuh kembaran pertamanya itu.

"Kak Halilintar, bangun... jangan tidur di sini, nanti masuk angin," katanya dengan nada lembut.

Halilintar mengerjapkan matanya dan memandangnya dengan mata setengah terbuka, tanda ia belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Kan Kak Halilintar hari ini nggak sekolah, tidur aja lagi, tapi jangan di lantai," kata Gempa lagi, hanya bisa mengulum senyum melihat wajah kakak pertamanya yang biasanya dingin kini terlihat mengantuk.

Kakaknya hanya mengangguk dengan setengah sadar dan berpindah ke tempat tidur Gempa. Sang adik bahkan tidak tega untuk protes. Melihat kakaknya meringkuk di tempat tidurnya, ia hanya mendesah dan menyelimuti Halilintar.

Ia memang tidak bisa marah terlalu lama pada kedua kakaknya, tidak peduli semenyebalkan apapun mereka, tetap saja kedua kakaknya itu saudara kembarnya.

Sang adik akhirnya memilih untuk bangkit, kali ini tidak membuka tirai jendela agar kakaknya tetap bisa tidur lelap.

Yang membelai kepalanya tadi malam Halilintar ya? Kira-kira apa yang membuat penyakit tidur berjalan Halilintar kumat? Gempa tidak tahu tapi, ia hanya membiarkan kakaknya terus tidur. Pertanyaannya bisa ditanyakan nanti.

IoI

Halilintar akhirnya bangun saat merasakan tenggorokannya sangat kering. Ia mengerjapkan mata, mengacak-acak rambut dan menggosok matanya.

Saat ia merasa lebih sadar, ia melihat kalau ia bukan di kamarnya.

Oh bagus, ia ada di kamar Gempa.

Halilintar tidak perlu merasa heran, ia pasti tidur berjalan lagi. Sang kakak pertama medengus keras atas kekonyolannya sendiri. Namun, ia sedikit heran kenapa ia bisa ada di tempat tidur. Samar-samar ia masih bisa mengingat lantai keras dan dingin menjadi alas tidurnya.

"_Kak Halilintar, bangun... jangan tidur di sini, nanti masuk angin."_

Ah, jadi yang itu bukan mimpi...

Gempa memang terlalu baik, harusnya kan ia masih marah pada Halilintar.

Rasanya, Gempa mengatakan hal lain juga...

'_Kak, aku udah siapin sarapan di meja makan. Jangan lupa di makan, hati-hati ya di rumah.'_

Halilintar menutup matanya. Adiknya itu memang orang paling baik di seluruh dunia, saking baiknya Halilintar takut adiknya itu dimanfaatkan orang seenaknya.

Sekarang, ia harus memikirkan kenapa ia bisa kumat tidur berjalan lagi. Rasanya semalam...

Ah, mimpi. Dia bermimpi, Halilintar tidak bisa mengatakan itu mimpi buruk. Mimpi itu adalah kenangannya masa kecil, kenangan yang tidak mau ia ingat sebenarnya.

Tapi, topi yang selalu mereka kenakan bersama adalah sebuah pengingat kejadian itu.

Halilintar masih ingat, ia selalu merasa perutnya berputar setiap kali melihat bekas jahitan di kening Gempa secara tidak sengaja. Lama kelamaannya adiknya sadar akan hal itu dan memanjangkan sedikit poninya untuk menutupinya. Namun, karena masih suka terlihat, akhirnya orang tua mereka membelikannya topi.

Dan seperti anak kembar pada umumnya, satu dapat semua dapat.

Bekas luka jahitan itu selalu tersembunyi aman di balik poni dan topi Gempa. Sang adik bahkan selalu memakainya setiap saat, bahkan di dalam rumah. Mereka bahkan dapat ijin khusus untuk terus memakai topi di dalam kelas di sekolah.

Dan akhirnya jadi kebiasaan sampai sekarang.

Tadi malam, ia pasti bangun dengan perasaan berkecamuk dan akhirnya pergi ke kamar adiknya untuk mengecek kalau Gempa masih hidup dan bernapas seperti biasa. Kemudian akhirnya setelah lega, jatuh tertidur di lantai.

Halilintar tersenyum sinis untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia benar-benar bodoh sekali.

IoI

Sebagai saudara kembar, memang dalam batas tertentu bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan satu sama lain. Namun, bukan berarti bisa menebak pola pikir.

Gempa tidak suka mendengarkan kakaknya yang diskors terus digunjing teman-temannya. Belum lagi ia harus mengurus Pensi yang sebenanrya tidak penting dibandingkan semua masalah yang dia alami.

Karena itu, untuk hari itu, moodnya berada dalam keadaan yang masam.

Taufan berusaha untuk menghiburnya, namun tidak berhasil. Tentu saja, karena Gempa juga merasakan Taufan memaksakan diri jadi ceria. Ia juga pasti sama sedihnya dengan dirinya saat ini.

Gempa juga belum bisa tersenyum tulus bila bertatapan langsung dengan Halilintar. Kakaknya tidak akan mengucapkan maaf, Gempa pun juga tak akan mengucapkan maaf. Gempa tahu, kakaknya sangat berpegang teguh dengan pendiriannya, tidak peduli kalau hal itu sebenarnya melukai Gempa.

Sang adik pun mengerti alasan sang kakak, tapi tetap saja ia tak suka...

Sang Ketua OSIS bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan wajah kusut. Berbeda dengan kemarin yang rasanya ia sangat lelah setelah mendapat kabar buruk dan bertengkar dengan Halilintar, ia sekarang tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu resah.

Gempa akhirnya melangkah keluar kamar. Mungkin, ia butuh segelas susu hangat untuk tidur. Ia sudah memikirkan berulang kali keputusannya, besok ia butuh tenaga prima untuk menjalani rencananya itu.

Sang adik agak bingung melihat lampu dapur menyala. Siapa? Tak mungkin rasanya Taufan begadang main game pada saat seperti ini. Jadi, sisanya...

Gempa melihat Halilintar tengah menyeduh kopi di dapur. Ia melirik padanya namun tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya mengaduk kopinya.

Jujur, Gempa tidak tahu kenapa kakaknya mau minum kopi di tengah malam seperti ini, itu akan membuatnya terjaga hingga pagi dan kakaknya akan terlelap saat pagi datang dan terlelap sampai sore. Singkat kata, siklus tidurnya akan berantakan.

"Kak Halilintar ngapain bikin kopi tengah malam begini?" tanya Gempa, mengambil sekotak susu segar dari kulkas dan menuangkannya ke panci kecil untuk dihangatkan.

Sang kakak hanya diam untuk beberapa saat. Gempa hampir mengambil kesimpulan kakaknya itu tidak mau diajak bicara.

"Mimpi buruk."

Gempa hanya mengangguk. Berbeda dengan Taufan yang akan menyelinap ke kamar orang lains saat mimpi buruk, Halilintar tidak akan mau tidur lagi. Sebuah kebiasaan buruk yang sulit diubah.

"Kak Halilintar kenapa tidur di kamarku semalam?" tanya Gempa lagi, sadar kalau ia sudah menyimpan pertanyaan itu seharian ini.

Kali ini Gempa bertemu dengan keheningan. Ia melihat Halilintar hanya diam sambil menghirup kopinya, dari raut wajahnya sang adik tahu kalau pertanyaannya yang ini tidak akan dijawab.

Ia bukan Taufan yang akan memaksa untuk diberi jawaban, Gempa juga tidak bisa menebak pola pikir Halilintar seakurat kakak keduanya itu.

Gempa mematikan kompor dan menuangkan susu yang hangat ke dalam gelas.

"Aku... nggak peduli gimana pendapat orang lain soal Kak Halilintar, tapi... buatku Kak Halilintar itu kakak yang baik, makanya, aku nggak suka Kak Halilintar diomongin kayak gitu..."

Gempa mendesah sedih dan mengangkat gelas yang sudah berisi susu hangat. Namun belum sempat ia beranjak, sebuah tangan terulur dan memegang keningnya.

Sang adik menatap Halilintar yang mengusap keningnya, menyingkirkan poninya dan meraba bekas jahitan di dahinya.

Ia kemudian merapikan poninya dan membelai kepalanya dengan kaku. Gempa hanya bisa diam dan akhirnya Halilintar pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Mungkin kakaknya sudah menebak kalau ia akan mundur dari Ketua OSIS dan belaian itu bisa diartikan ia memberi ijin soal itu. Atau mungkin, itu cara Halilintar mengatakan terima kasih. Gempa tidak tahu mana yang benar dan sejujurnya, ia tidak peduli.

Senyum mengulum di bibirnya. Sepertinya ia akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

IoI

"Aku udah pinjem film keren!"

Halilintar hanya memandang Taufan dengan tanpa ekspresi, matanya melirik sebuah box keping DVD yang ditunjukkan padanya.

"Terus?"

"Ayo nonton sama-sama malam ini! Sama Gempa juga! Besok kan libur!" seru adiknya itu bersemangat.

Tidak menunggu persetujuan dari Halilintar, Taufan sudah pergi berlalu mencari kembaran mereka yang terkecil. Halilintar hanya mengernyit kesal, ia kan belum bilang ia mau nonton film itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, Gempa dan Taufan kembali muncul. Adiknya yang paling muda terlihat agak kusut, sepertinya stres memikirkan masalah Pentas Seni. Memang justru di saat seperti itu, Gempa butuh istirahat dan refreshing singkat.

"Ayo nonton Kak Hali!" seru Taufan bersemangat, Halilintar hangat mendengus. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengikuti kedua saudaranya menuju ruang tengah.

"Biar kubuatin teh," kata Gempa, selagi Taufan sibuk mengutak-atik DVD player.

"Ambilin snack sekalian dong," pinta Taufan. Gempa tersenyum padanya dan mengangguk. Sementara Halilintar memilih untuk duduk di sofa paling pinggir.

"Film apa?" tanya Halilintar.

"Film horor," jawab Taufan singkat, akhirnya berhasil membuat DVD playernya menyala.

"Lagi?" tanya Halilintar, ingat kalau dua minggu yang lalu ia menonton film horor karena desakan Taufan. Lalu ia kurang tidur. Lalu ia tidur di kelas. Lalu ia dituduh mencuri. Sama sekali bukan hasil yang bagus.

"Iya, ini sekuelnya yang kemarin itu," jawab Taufan penuh senyum. Halilintar hanya memutar matanya. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Taufan begitu pucat setelah selesai menonton film horor sebelumnya, adiknya itu memang tidak suka hal-hal berbau horor tapi sering menyiksa dirinya sendiri seperti ini.

"Yah film yang kemarin itu memang seru sih," komentar Gempa, muncul dengan senampan penuh minuman hangat dan snack ringan.

"Nanti aku tidur sama kamu lagi ya," kata Taufan dengan senyum cengengesan. Gempa meletakkan nampannya di meja depan sofa.

"Iya...," katanya terdengar sedikit berat namun tidak menolak.

Halilintar hanya mendengus. Saat akhirnya Taufan menempatkan diri di samping dirinya, di tengah sofa dan Gempa di ujung sofa yang lain. Film akhirnya dimulai.

IoI

Halilintar sadar kalau cuaca sedang buruk, hujan deras mengguyur di luar sana. Namun, kedua adiknya terlalu fokus menonton televisi dan sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya.

Sang kakak paling tidak bisa menikmati film horor. Karena, ia terlalu logis, itu yang dibilang Taufan. Gempa sendiri, sebenarnya juga tidak percaya hal-hal mistis, namun adiknya itu lebih luwes dan bisa menikmati semua jenis film selama ceritanya bagus.

Halilintar melirik Taufan yang tengah memeluk bantal dan kerap menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik bantal bila terlalu takut. Adiknya yang jahil itu sudah mengerti kalau memegang atau memeluk Halilintar di tengah film horor, hanya akan membuatnya ditendang dari sofa.

Taufan dan Gempa duduk begitu rapat, begitu tenggelam dalam suasana film horor yang mereka tonton. Sang kakak tertua hanya mendesah, setidaknya Gempa terlihat sudah lupa dengan masalah Pensi dan menikmati film ini.

Ia menatap film horor yang sedang ditayangkan di depan matanya.

"Itu nenek-nenek disuruh syuting jadi setan?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkartis.

"Ih, Kak Hali ngerusak suasana deh!" omel Taufan.

"Bukan, itu make up," jawab Gempa.

Halilintar hanya mendengus dan lebih memilih untuk menyibukkan diri memakan snack di pangkuannya.

"Aku nggak ngerti Kak Hali bisa pasang tampang lempeng sampe filmnya beres," komentar Taufan, begitu film selesai mereka tonton.

Halilintar bahkan sudah hampir terlelap.

"Hujannya deres banget ya," ujar Gempa, Taufan mengangguk. Setidaknya tidak ada petir, jadi masih aman untuk menonton televisi.

Namun baru saja mereka berpikir begitu, kilat menyambar dan suara guntur memenuhi ruangan.

"Buset! Kenceng banget! Halilintar ya?" celetuk Taufan. Halilintar melempar bungkus snack kosong kepada adiknya yang jahil itu.

Gempa buru-buru mencabut kabel televisi, sementara Halilintar meregangkan badannya. Akhirnya, ia bisa tidur sekarang.

"Pets."

Dalam sekejap ruangan menjadi gelap gulita.

"Anjir! Mati lampu!"

Halilintar tahu itu Taufan yang berbicara.

"Aduh, jangan-jangan gardunya kesambar petir..."

Halilintar mendengar Gempa menggumam dengan khawatir.

"Senter dimana?" akhirnya ia berbicara.

"Sebentar, biar kuambil," jawab Gempa, dari suara yang terdengar, tampaknya adiknya itu sedikit membentur meja dan sofa ketika berjalan.

"Uuuh... ini sih badai...," keluh Taufan, Halilintar sependapat dengannya untuk kali ini. Di luar, hujan begitu deras dengan petir menyambar berkali-kali. Ia merasakan seseorang menarik bajunya dan ia tahu, itu Taufan.

"Ngapain sih?" keluh Halilintar, menepis tangan Taufan yang menarik bajunya.

"Kan takut Kak Hali...," keluh adiknya. Halilintar hanya memutar matanya. Pasti efek dari nonton film horor. Sang kakak hanya mendengus, membiarkan adiknya yang kedua itu berdiri lebih dekat dengannya.

Seberkas cahaya muncul di kejauhan, tanda kalau Gempa sudah menemukan senter.

"Sekarang, tidur," kata Halilintar.

"Hujan badai gini? Mati lampu lagi...," keluh Taufan terdengar ketakutan.

"Terus mau ngapain gelap-gelap gini!?" omel Halilintar, ia sudah mulai mengantuk sekarang, jadi mudah kesal.

"Tidur bareng yuk," oceh Taufan. Halilintar mendelik pada adiknya, namun sadar kalau Taufan tidak bisa melihatnya dalam kondisi gelap begini.

"Nggak, kamu kan udah mau tidur sama Gempa," tolak Halilintar.

"Iiih... tidur bareng kita semua, Kak Hali...," keluh Taufan, seakan kakak pertamanya itu tidak mengerti perkataannya.

"Dimana?" tanya Halilintar.

"Di sini... kita gelar kasur lipat itu, mau ya? Ya? Aku takut nih... badai, petir, terus gelap-gelap gini...," pinta Taufan sok manja. Halilintar malah ingin muntah mendengarnya.

"Boleh tuh, Kak Halilintar mau?" tanya Gempa, akhirnya berhasil menghampiri mereka dengan senter menyala di tangannya.

"Kamu takut juga?" tanya Halilintar pada adiknya yang Ketua OSIS itu.

"Ya takutlah, kalau banjir gimana?" tanya Gempa dengan wajah khawatir.

"Hubungannya tidur bareng sama banjir apaan?" tanya Halilintar lagi.

"Ya kalau banjir, jadi bisa cepet bangunin Kak Hali, terus kita melarikan diri ke tempat evakuasi," cerocos Taufan sedikit ngaco.

"Ke lantai dua kali," tegur Halilintar, menempeleng kepala kembaran keduany itu.

"Udahlah, aku juga takut tidur di cuaca kayak gini. Nggak apa-apa kan Kak Halilintar? Sekali ini aja, kita udah lama banget nggak tidur bareng?" pinta Gempa.

Halilintar mendesah. Ia tidak suka tidur bersama dengan orang lain. Rasanya seperti tidak bebas dan kehilangan privasi, tapi apa boleh buat. Hujan yang sangat deras di luar dan petir menyambar-nyambar, apalagi kedua adiknya agak terpengaruh dengan film horor yang mereka tonton.

Saat sang kakak pertama hanya terus diam, kedua adiknya mengambil kesimpulan kalau itu artinya dia setuju.

"Kalau Nenek Sumur muncul, kan Kak Hali bisa langsung hajar, jadinya tenang!"

Yang terdengar kemudian adalah jeritan Taufan, sementara Gempa memutuskan untuk mencari kasur lipat daripada mempedulikan kekonyolan kedua kakaknya.

Ioi

"Aku di tengah."

"Nggak, Gempa aja."

"Kak Hali jahat!"

"Berisik! Cepet tidur!"

Gempa hanya mendengus dan merelakan dirinya ditarik oleh kakak pertamanya agar posisinya di tengah, diapit oleh Taufan dan Halilintar.

"Aku takut tidur paling pinggir!" keluh Taufan.

"Kamu protes lagi, kusuruh tidur sendiri di kamarmu," ancam Halilintar.

Taufan tak bisa protes lagi dan hanya cemberut, membaringkan kepalanya di bantal.

"Udahlah, Kak Taufan. Tidur yuk," hibur Gempa. Taufan mendesah dan menyamankan diri di tempatnya, sedikit meringkuk lebih dekat ke adiknya itu.

Kalau misalkan Nenek Sumur muncul nanti bagaimana? Dia dong yang diserang duluan...

"Zzzzttt."

"Jir, dasar pelor, udah tidur duluan dia," gerutu Taufan, mendengar kakak pertamanya sudah langsung terlelap.

"Pelor?" tanya Gempa tidak mengerti.

"Nem**pel** langsung mo**lor**," jelas Taufan. Gempa menahan tertawa tapi kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Udahlah," tegur Gempa, ingin cepat tidur. Taufan akhirnya menurut dan menutup mulutnya.

Dalam hati ia merasa senang, rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia tidak tidur bertiga bersama semua kembarannya seperti ini. Memang senang rasanya jika semua masalah sudah berlalu...

Asal kan si Nenek Sumur itu tidak mendadak muncul saja dan menyeretnya ke dalam sumur... hiii...

IoI

Kalau ditanya, kenapa akhirnya para kembar Boboiboy punya kamar sendiri-sendiri? Tentu itu agar mereka bisa mandiri.

Meski jawaban yang sejujurnya adalah...

Gempa mendengus, sudah lama ia tidak terjebak di situasi ini, sampai ia hampir lupa.

Ia terbangun karena kepalanya mendapat tendangan dari Halilintar, sejak kapan pula kakaknya itu sudah berposisi terbalik begitu, kaki aja ada di bantal...

Dan juga karena panas, Taufan tidur seakan menganggap Gempa itu guling, kepalanya ada di dada sang adik, juga tangannya memeluknya erat, membuatnya merasa panas juga sesak.

"Ugh...," gerutu Gempa, berusaha menyingkirkan Taufan dari tubuhnya. Sang kakak sedikit protes, namun kemudian Gempa kehilangan kesabaran dan mendorong kakaknya lebih kasar.

Hebatnya, Taufan masih tidur.

Gempa mendengus dan menatap Halilintar yang tidur berlawanan arah. Sudah berapa kali ia kena tendang tadi malam? Gempa merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya ngilu.

Kalau begini caranya, ia tidak mau tidur bertiga lagi.

**End of Bonus chapter 3**

* * *

**Yosh, beres. Akhirnya, bisa juga ngeluarin fluff Gempa sama Halilintar yang lebih. Soalnya, dari kemarin-kemarin Halilintar sama Taufan mulu. Tapi, Taufan sama Gempa juga belum kena ya? Ergh...**

**Ok, akhirnya tinggal epilog dan fanfic ini bakal beres. **

**Jujur ya, aku udah berusaha cari ide buat ngelanjutin fanfic ini. Tapi... ah... nggak ketemu yang bagus. Mereka kan akhirnya udah bonding di sini... jadi, mau dikasih masalah apa lagi? **

**Kalau para reader sekalian ada ide, kasih tau aja. Inget ya, masalah, bukan fluff. **

**Ok, segitu aja mungkin. Sampai jumpa di epilog.**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Akhirnya, epilog! Hah... fanfic yang kubuat untuk ngisi masa liburan ini, akhirnya beres juga. Aku seneng, liat banyak fanfic lain terinspirasi dari fanfic ini, seenggaknya, selain genre romance dan friendship, sekarang bisa muncul genre family juga di Boboiboy. Meski kadang aku ngarep, ada yang bisa menginterpretasikan para Elemental Boboiboy dengan sifat yang berbeda... hehehe...**

**Yah, pokoknya silahkan dinikmati chapter terakhir ini, maaf kalau kurang greget gimana...**

* * *

**Epilog: Together Ever After**

Sebuah pepatah mengatakan, darah lebih kental daripada air. Suami istri mungkin bisa cerai, tapi untuk saudara tidak ada kata 'mantan saudara'. Apalagi anak kembar identik yang memiliki DNA yang sama.

Mungkin terhadap saudara, rasa sayang tidak selalu ditunjukkan dengan perhatian. Ada bermacam-macam hubungan antara saudara di dunia ini yang unik dan berbeda antara satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Gempa...?"

Taufan sedikit bingung saat melihat dapur kosong tanpa sosok adik kesayangannya di pagi hari. Biasanya jam segini, Gempa selalu hadir untuk memasak sarapan. Ia melirik jam, sudah jam 6 tepat. Sang kembaran kedua Boboiboy segera berlari kecil menuju kamar adiknya dan tersenyum saat melihat adiknya masih meringkuk di balik selimut.

Kamar yang biasanya rapi itu, sedikit berantakan dengan kertas-kertas bertumpuk dan laptop yang masih terbuka.

Apa lagi kalau bukan karena Pentas Seni?

Di luar dugaan semua orang , menyelenggarakan suatu acara dengan skala besar, tidak mudah. Banyak sekali hal yang harus dilakukan, membuat proposal, mengumpulkan dana, menentukan tema, menentukan tanggal, menyusun acara, mencari bintang tamu untuk mengisi acara, dan sebagainya. SMP Pulau Rintis memang terkenal dengan acara Pensi yang megah setiap tahunnya, tahun ini pun pastinya tidak ketinggalan.

Lucunya, para guru hanya sekedar memberikan ijin dan dana, tapi sisanya semuanya diserahkan kepada murid-murid terutama OSIS.

Tentu saja, bisa ditebak, OSIS babak belur mengurus acara tahunan itu.

Apalagi Ketua OSISnya.

Taufan berbalik dan menuju kamar kakak tertuanya. Karena Gempa ketiduran, ia harus membangunkan Halilintar sekarang, setidaknya kakaknya itu harus mau membantunya melakukan rutinitas pagi.

"Kak Hali~," Taufan membuka pintu kamar dan tidak terkejut melihat kakaknya masih terlelap dengan posisi aneh di tempat tidur. Satu kaki ada di bantal, kaki yang lain tergantung dari tempat tidur dan Taufan hampir tidak bisa melihat wajah kakaknya yang tidur telungkup.

Sang adik menghampiri kakaknya itu. Ia tahu, ia memang jahil. Sifat itu terbentuk karena ia tidak pernah tahan melihat kakaknya yang wajahnya sama persis dengan dirinya, hampir tidak punya ekspresi. Karena, itu, apapun resikonya, ia ingin melihat kakaknya lebih ekspresif. Meski taruhannya kadang nyawa.

Taufan mendekatkan diri ke salah satu telinga kakaknya dan menarik napas panjang.

"KAK HALIIIII BANGGGUUUUUUUUUNNN!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga.

Taufan segera mundur karena secara reflek, Halilintar langsung bangun dengan kecepatan cahaya, agar kepala mereka berdua tidak saling beradu.

"URGH! KAAAAUUU!" seru Halilintar penuh amarah. Namun, Taufan mengangkat satu tangannya, menghentikan kakaknya sebelum dia menerjang.

"Gempa masih tidur, aku mau masak sarapan, Kak Hali bisa jemur cucian nggak?" tanya Taufan.

Halilintar mengerjap, menurunkan kedua tangannya yang tadinya hendak mencekik adiknya. "Dia kecapekan...," komentar Halilintar lirih, membahas soal adiknya.

"Iya, kayaknya tidurnya baru pas pagi buta deh, makanya, aku yang masak sarapan, Kak Hali jangan protes ya kalau nggak enak," kata Taufan dengan wajah jahil. Halilintar hanya memutar matanya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya dan menyetujui permintaan adiknya itu.

Kedua bersaudara itu segera keluar dari kamar. Taufan segera menuju dapur. Ia tidak pandai memasak memang, entah kenapa ia tidak berbakat untuk yang satu ini, padahal dia jago sekali olahraga dan teknik akrobatik (apa hubungannya?).

Sang kembaran kedua segera membuat omelete dan menghangatkan tumis sayur sisa kemarin. Sementara sang kakak kedua menjemur baju di teras atas. Gempa memang selalu terbiasa, mencuci menggunakan mesin cuci sebelum tidur. Jadi, saat pagi hari tinggal dijemur.

Selesai menjemur pakaian, Halilintar menengok adik terkecilnya yang masih tidur. Karena Taufan masih sibuk di dapur, dan jujur saja, ia tak begitu suka cara Taufan membangunkan orang, jadi Halilintar memutuskan untuk membangunkan Gempa.

"Gempa, bangun...," panggil Halilintar, menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya.

"Unghh...," keluh Gempa, jelas masih ngantuk.

"Udah siang nih," tambah Halilintar.

Tepat sesuai dugaan, Gempa langsung mengerjap cepat dan melonjak di tempat tidur.

"Serius!? Eh, Kak Halililintar... sekarang jam berapa!?" Gempa menyahut dengan panik. Namun, sebelum sang kakak bisa menjawabnya, Gempa sudah menoleh ke jam dinding di kamarnya.

"Jam 6 lewat 15! Kenapa nggak bangunin aku dari tadi!?" tampang adiknya makin kusut. Halilintar mengangkat tangannya, agar Gempa mau memberikannya kesempatan bicara.

"Taufan lagi bikin sarapan, cucian udah dijemur, kamu tinggal mandi sama pakai baju," kata sang kakak. Gempa mendengarnya kemudian mencoba memprosesnya, melihat adiknya mungkin masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, Halilintar pergi berlalu. Ia juga harus mandi dan siap-siap berangkat sekolah.

"Pagi, Gempa. Gimana? Enak tidurnya?"

Kalau Taufan yang mengatakan hal seperti itu, entah kenapa jadi ada dua makna, murni perhatian atau sindiran. Entah yang mana, Gempa tidak paham tapi ia hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum malu.

"Maaf Kak Taufan," katanya. Taufan hanya tertawa kecil, ia menyusun tiga piring berisi nasi hangat, omelete dan tumis sayur sisa kemarin di meja makan.

"Yah untungnya aku nggak ikut ketiduran juga, kalau kita bertiga telat sekolah, nggak lucu ya?" katanya.

Tepat saat itu, Halilintar turun dari tangga, rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya juga.

"Teh? Kopi?" tanyanya, mencari-cari sumber kafein yang harus dia konsumsi di pagi hari.

"Nggak sempet," jawab Taufan singkat, ia harus sarapan, kemudian mandi dan siap-siap berangkat sekolah. Tidak sempat membuatkan kakaknya itu minuman berkafein.

Halilintar melotot pada adik keduanya, sementara Taufan tersenyum lebar sambil makan.

"Aku ada kopi kaleng Kak Halilintar, ambil aja di kulkas," jawab Gempa, menyantap sarapan di sebelah Taufan. Ia berhenti mengunyah sebentar. Omeletenya asin! Ia menoleh ke Taufan yang hanya tersenyum lebar sambil makan dengan santai, seakan tidak ada apa-apa.

Gempa hanya mendesah, salah dia juga sih yang bangun kesiangan. Untung kalau dimakan sama nasi, jadi tidak terlalu asin.

Halilintar mengambil sekaleng kopi dari kulkas. Ia sedikit kecewa karena harus minum kopi dingin di pagi hari, semoga tidak sakit perut. Ia kemudian kembali ke meja makan sambil membuka kopi kalengnya.

"Kamu minum kopi juga sekarang?" tanya Taufan, baru sadar kalau adiknya itu mulai mengikuti kebiasaan buruk kakak tertua mereka.

"Yah, aku cuma ngincer kafeinnya aja sih, supaya nggak tidur," jawab Gempa, jujur dia tidak bisa menikmati rasa kopi yang pahit. Persediaan kopi di rumah Boboiboy bersaudara hanya untuk Halilintar saja biasanya.

"Pantes...," gumam Halilintar, menggoyang sedikit kopi kaleng yang ia pegang. Rasa latte, ia lebih suka kopi hitam, tapi sang kakak tidak protes.

"Jangan kebanyakan begadang, ntar makin kurus lho," komentar Taufan, mencubit sedikit pinggang Gempa di sebelahnya.

"Aduh! Kak Taufan sendiri juga suka begadang main game...," balas Gempa tidak mau kalah.

"Kalau aku kan main gamenya sambil ngemill..., kalau kamu kan, tipe orang yang ngurusin makan orang lain tapi sendirinya belum makan," kilah Taufan.

Gempa hanya mampu diam dan meneruskan menyantap sarapannya. Itu tepat sasaran sekali.

"Nanti sakit, hati-hati," timpal Halilintar, wajahnya mengkerut sedikit saat menyantap omelete di piringnya dan menatap tajam pada Taufan. Sang adik hanya membentuk tanda 'peace' dengan dua jarinya.

"Iya, makasih," jawab Gempa, sedikit malu tapi senang dengan perhatian kedua kakaknya.

IoI

Akhir-akhir ini, kegiatan Taufan bukan sibuk membantu klub olahraga atau bermain skateboard, tapi berlatih menari _break dance_ untuk Pensi.

Sebenarnya ia juga ingin bermain band untuk acara tersebut, namun sayangnya mencari personil band dan latihannya itu jauh lebih berat dibandingkan menari _break dance_ yang bisa dilakukan seorang diri.

"Aduh!"

Taufan berhenti menari dan mengurut pergelangan tangannya yang agak ngilu.

Kalau Taufan yang menari _break dance_, maka bisa dipastikan berbagai macam gerakan _dance_ yang sulit dan ekstrim akan dia lakukan. Dan jelas, kalau itu tidak selamanya berlangsung mulus tanpa luka.

Tapi memang dasar kembaran kedua ini keras kepala, ia tidak akan mundur begitu saja dan terus berlatih menggerakkan tubuh sesuai alunan musik.

"Itu tanganmu kenapa?"

Taufan yang sudah selesai berlatih menari, penuh peluh dan keringat, bertatapan dengan kakaknya yang sepertinya baru pulang dari kegiatan klub karate.

"Biasa, tadi narinya salah," kata Taufan sambil tertawa cengengesan.

Halilintar langsung menarik pergelangan tangannya yang sakit, membuat adiknya memekik kesakitan.

"Aduh! Kak Hali sakit!" gerutu Taufan, mencoba menari tangannya dari genggaman keras kakaknya namun Halilintar tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Makanya hati-hati," omel Halilintar. Taufan cemberut padanya.

Tapi sang adik diam saat perlahan, Halilintar mulai mengurut pergelangan tangannya yang sakit.

"Aw! Aduh! Pelan-pelan!" Taufan ingin menangis saat rasanya Halilintar mengurut pergelangan tangannya dengan tenaga besar yang ia punya.

"Diam sebentar," omel Halilintar, tidak mempedulikan protes Taufan yang kesakitan.

Taufan hanya bisa terus protes, sementara kakaknya membetulkan pergelangan tangannya.

"Lain kali hati-hati," omel Halilintar lagi, melepaskan tangan Taufan ketika dia selesai mengurutnya. Sang adik segera menarik tangannya cepat dan mengelus-ngelusnya.

"Uuuh... iya-iya," balasnya masih kesal karena kesakitan.

Halilintar membalasnya dengan menempeleng kepalanya kemudian segera berlalu ke kamarnya.

Taufan hanya memeletkan lidahnya pada kakaknya itu, meski sang kakak tidak bisa melihatnya. Ia sedikit malu juga, meski sudah tersenyum dan berusaha menutupinya, kenapa Halilintar bisa tahu kalau tangannya luka?

Karena mereka saudara kembar? Taufan tidak mengerti.

"Kak Taufan kok tangannya bengkak?"

Taufan tidak sanggup protes ketika sang adik, yang terlihat 3x lipat lebih kusut dan lelah dari dirinya, bahkan sadar dengan kondisi pergelangan tangannya. Padahal ia pulang malam hari dengan tubuhnya yang kelihatan hampir ambruk.

"Iya, tadi salah nari. Udah diurut Kak Hali sih, nggak begitu sakit kok," kilah Taufan. Iya sih, tidak sakit, cuma sakit kalau digerakkan saja, itu lanjutannya.

"Dikompres aja, sebentar ya," kata Gempa, menaruh tas di sofa dan berlalu ke dapur.

"Eh, nggak usah Gempa, kamu capek kan? Ada nasi bungkus tuh, tadi Kak Hali yang beli," sahut Taufan balik. Namun, sang adik tidak menanggapinya, ia sudah mengisi sebuah kantong plastik dengan es batu dan air.

"Kompres pakai ini supaya bengkaknya cepat hilang, aku juga ada plester kompres di kotak obat, nanti pakai itu aja sebelum tidur," kata Gempa, menyodorkan kompres buatannya. Taufan tidak bisa menolak dan menaruh kompres itu di atas pergelangan tangannya. Rasa dingin membuat rasa sakitnya menjadi memudar.

"Iya makasih, kamu makan dulu sana," balas Taufan. Gempa mengangguk dengan wajah lelah, ia meregangkan badan dan berlalu ke meja makan.

Taufan sebenarnya agak kaku saat menerima perhatian baik dari kedua saudaranya, tapi mungkin ia memang tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk selalu tersenyum di hadapan keduanya.

IoI

"Aku butuh bantuan Kak Halilintar."

Halilintar hampir menyangka, ia tidak akan ikut andil dalam Pensi. Ia tidak suka acara yang melibatkan banyak orang, ia juga tidak suka tampir dihadapan banyak orang (kecuali kompetisi karate). Ia merasa hanya akan jadi pengamat saja dari kejauhan, tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain.

Atau, ternyata Gempa punya rencana lain untuknya.

"Apa?" tanya Halilintar, jarang Gempa meminta bantuan padanya.

"Gini kak... setiap kelas itu ada iuran buat Pensi kan...," Gempa mulai menjelaskan. Halilintar menyeruput es kopi yang ada di tangannya.

"Nah, banyak kelas tiga yang susah banget ditagihnya. Udah coba ditagih Yaya, cuma mereka malah marah balik gitu...," keluh Gempa. Halilintar mengangguk paham, ia mengerti permasalahannya sekarang.

"Kamu mau aku bantu nagih?" tanya Halilintar. Gempa mengangguk penuh senyum.

"Asal Kak Halilintar janji jangan berantem sama mereka," tambah Gempa, Halilintar memutar matanya. Adiknya yang meminta bantuan, kenapa pakai syarat segala? Namun sang kakak tidak protes, ia juga tidak mau membuat Gempa yang selalu kelihatan sibuk belakangan ini bertambah kerjaannya.

"Ya udah," terima Halilintar.

"Ok, tapi aku ada rapat lagi ketua klub ekskul buat isi acara, Kak Halilintar bisa nagih bareng Yaya?" tanya Gempa lagi.

Halilintar sudah terbiasa dengan sosok gadis berkerudung pink yang merupakan teman sekelasnya itu, jadi ia tidak protes.

Tapi, mungkin seharusnya ia menyesalinya...

"Kamu ternyata memang baik ya?"

Halilintar sebenarnya juga tidak mengerti, kenapa ia tak suka dipuji baik. Mungkin karena ia merasa ia bukan orang baik, jadi ketika dipuji baik oleh orang lain, ia merasa aneh.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Halilintar, mulai kesal. Di tangan Yaya terdapat segepok uang yang berhasil ia tagih dari murid-murid kelas tiga.

Di luar dugaan, ternyata tidak terlalu sulit. Cukup menebar hawa membunuh di depan kelas, mereka langsung mengumpulkan uang dalam sekejap dan menyerahkannya padanya.

"Iya, kamu kakak yang baik...," puji Yaya tersenyum sendiri. Halilintar menggeretakkan giginya.

"Sok tahu," balasnya.

"Rasanya, aku pernah dengar istilah seperti ini. Orang yang berpura-pura jahat itu, sebenarnya orang yang sangat baik," tambah Yaya. Halilintar memandang tajam gadis itu, namun tampaknya sekertaris OSIS itu mulai kebal terhadap tatapan tajam matanya.

"Terserah," Halilintar membuang muka.

"Aku kan juga punya adik Halilintar. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Adikku lagi lucu-lucunya sekarang, cuma memang sih ngurusnya susah," Yaya sepertinya tak peduli dengan sikap dingin teman sekelasnya itu.

"Siapa yang nanya?" balas Halilintar lagi. Yaya hanya memutar matanya.

"Kak Hali!"

Mereka berdua menoleh pada saudara Boboiboy yang lain, Taufan. Mereka memang masih ada di wilayah anak kelas tiga.

"Kamu sendiri?" balas Halilintar.

"Habis nanya ke kakak kelas, bantu minta editin musik buat _break dance_, Kak Hali sendiri ngapain?" tanya Taufan.

"Halilintar baru bantuin nagih iuran anak kelas tiga, diminta sama Ketua OSIS tadi," jawab Yaya.

Taufan mengerjapkan mata kemudian tertawa membuat Halilintar mendelik dan Yaya kebingungan.

"Aku udah nebak itu dari dulu! Kak Hali pantes deh jadi debt collector!" Taufan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Yaya mengerjapkan mata, kemudian mengulum senyum menahan tawa. Sementara Halilintar aura membunuhnya semakin pekat.

"Apa maksudmu!?" seru Halilintar.

"AH! ADUH! SAKIT KAK HALI!"

Yaya memandang kebingungan kedua saudara yang tengah bergulat ini. Ia kemudian melihat Gempa datang dari kejauhan karena mendengar keributan.

"Mereka tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yaya pada Ketua OSIS.

Kembaran termuda dari Boboiboy bersaudara itu hanya mendengus dan tersenyum. "Tenang aja, udah biasa kok," jawabnya santai.

"Oh ya, ini uangnya," kata Yaya, menyerahkan uang yang berhasil ditagih oleh Halilintar.

"Oh, makasih. Kak Hali, makasih ya!" seru Gempa, Halilintar melepas pelintiran lengan Taufan. Ia mengangguk, sementara Taufan buru-buru mundur dan mengelus lengannya yang masih terasa ngilu.

"Kak Hali jahat deh, aku kan cuma bercanda!"

Namun Halilintar tidak mempedulikannya. Sementara Gempa tidak menanggapi sikap konyol kedua kakaknya, ia segera berlalu diikuti oleh Yaya.

Sang sekertaris OSIS sempat menoleh pada kedua kembaran Gempa yang lain, yang kini terlibat adu mulut hebat, hubungan mereka terlihat sangat aneh.

Tapi, dalam hati ia yakin, Halilintar kakak yang baik, mungkin sebagai kakak, ia bisa belajar sesuatu darinya.

IoI

Gempa melihat ke panggung Pensi yang berdiri megah, mendengarkan alunan musik beat yang cepat berirama, dan memperhatikan kakak keduanya menari _break dance_ di atas panggung dengan apik. Ia memang masih kagum, berapa kali pun ia menontonnya.

Dari seluruh kembaran Boboiboy, memang Taufan yang punya bakat jadi entertainer seperti itu.

Gempa hanya mengulum senyum melihat banyak teman, juga siswi-siswi, yang meneriakkan nama kakak keduanya.

"Kupikir kau akan tampil."

Gempa menoleh pada Wakil Ketua OSIS, Fang, yang tiba-tiba ada di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa apa-apa," jawab Gempa. "Lagian aku nggak narsis kayak kau," sindirnya. Fang tidak mempedulikan sindiran sang Ketua OSIS, memang beberapa menit yang lalu ia baru saja selesai bermain gitar akustik sambil menyanyi solo di atas panggung.

"Kalian bersaudara memang aneh," komentar Fang. Gempa hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Mungkin...," jawab Gempa lirih. Sang adik segera bertepuk tangan saat Taufan selesai menari. Meski banyak yang berteriak "LAGI! LAGI!" tapi sang kakak kedua hanya memberikan tanda peace ke udara dan berlari kecil turun dari panggung. Yang pertama dilihat adalah Gempa, ia langsung menghampirinya dan memeluk adiknya, masih agak sulit diam karena masih dipenuhi adrenalin.

"Iyei! Aku keren kan!? Kan?!" serunya dengan riang.

Gempa tidak protes meski sang kakak penuh peluh dan membuat seragam panitia yang ia kenakan jadi basah dan berbau asam.

"Iya, tadi Kak Taufan keren banget," puji Gempa.

Taufan melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat kesana kemari. Agak masam saat bertemu pandang dengan Fang, namun memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan Wakil Ketua OSIS tersebut. Fang sebenarnya agak sakit hati diacuhkan terang-terangan seperti itu, jadi ia akhirnya pergi berlalu.

"Kak Hali mana?" tanya Taufan.

"Tebakanku sih, dia pasti menyendiri di salah satu kelas di lantai dua, cuma pas Kak Taufan _dance_ tadi, pasti liat kok," kata Gempa.

"Harusnya kita tuh tampil bertiga tahu, pasti bakal bikin fans Boboiboy kembar jadi makin banyaaak," seru Taufan.

Gempa hanya menurunkan satu alisnya. Fans? Memangnya mereka selebritis?

"Kak Halilintar yang anti sosial gitu mana mau disuruh naik ke atas panggung, aku juga sama. Nggak bakalan bisa tenang sampai Pensi beres tanpa masalah," komentar Gempa. Taufan hanya mendengus dan melemparkan pandangannya ke kelas-kelas yang ada di lantai dua.

"Ya udah aku ke Kak Hali dulu ya," sahut Taufan, mulai berlari meninggalkan adiknya.

"Kak Taufan, pulang duluan aja ya nanti, aku bakal di sini sampe malam!" seru Gempa sebelum kakaknya terlalu jauh.

"Ngapain, bantuin bongkar panggung?" canda Taufan, berhenti sejenak.

"Iya," jawab Gempa lugas, melebihi candaan Taufan.

Taufan tidak sanggup berkomentar lagi, ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan melanjutkan berlari. Tapi ia tidak bermaksud mengikuti perkataan adiknya.

IoI

Pensi adalah hasil upaya, keringat dan darah dari anggota OSIS. Bukan hanya bekerja keras untuk mengadakan Pensi, tapi juga memastikan Pensi berlangsung dengan aman tanpa masalah.

Memang sudah dibentuk panitia Pensi yang terdiri bukan hanya dari OSIS, tapi perwakilan kelas serta klub, tapi tetap saja yang bekerja paling banyak adalah OSIS.

"Udah makan?"

Dan tugas Ketua OSIS salah satunya memastikan kalau semua panitia Pensi sudah makan.

"Kamu sendiri pasti belum," sindir Yaya, namun tak dipedulikan Gempa.

Sang Ketua OSIS terus mengecek semua panitianya, berharap setidaknya tidak akan ada panitia yang pingsan karena belum makan. Beberapa dari mereka, termasuk dirinya sendiri, sudah berada di sekolah sejak dini hari.

Gempa berhenti berjalan saat sebuah nasi bungkus disodorkan padanya. Ia menatap kakaknya, Halilintar, yang tampaknya tidak menerima kata 'tidak'.

"Kak, habis ini ada-"

"Makan dulu," kata Halilintar tegas.

"Tapi-"

"Makan."

Gempa mendesah dan akhirnya mengambil nasi bungkus dari tangan Halilintar. Darimana nasi bungkus ini berasal, Gempa juga tida tahu, tapi yang jelas ini bukan makanan yang disiapkan oleh panitia.

"Kak Taufan mana?" tanya Gempa.

Halilintar menunjuk ke arah depan panggung, dimana kakaknya sedang jingkrak-jingkrak menari mengikuti musik band sekolah yang sedang tampil.

Gempa hanya tersenyum. Kadang ia tidak mengerti, kenapa semua saudara-saudaranya memiliki sifat yang begitu jauh berbeda satu sama lain. Ia tahu, Halilintar mulai jengah dengan semua keramaian ini. Sedari tadi, kaka tertuanya itu tak mau mendekati panggung.

"Kak Halilintar mau pulang?" tanya Gempa, melahap nasi bungkus di pangkuannya.

"Nunggu kamu," jawab Halilintar singkat.

"Jangan kak, aku bisa sampe malem banget baru pulang," cegah Gempa, namun kakaknya itu tampaknya tidak mendengarkan perkataannya.

Gempa mendesah dan melahap nasi bungkusnya sampai habis. Ia baru sadar ia belum makan siang tadi dan ternyata ia memang lapar sekali. Karena terlalu merisaukan Pensi, ia sampai lupa makan.

"Nanti kita pulang bareng," Halilintar tampak puas melihat adiknya selesai makan. Gempa hanya mengangguk, tak bisa protes.

"Iya, makasih ya," balas Gempa.

"GEMPAAA!" seorang panitia Pensi berteriak memanggil nama sang adik.

"Kak, aku pergi dulu ya," kata Gempa cepat. Halilintar hanya mengangguk. Ia melihat adiknya pergi kemudian memandang ke arah panggung, dimana musik mengalun keras dari speaker raksasa.

Ia benar-benar sangat menantikan kapan acara menyebalkan seperti ini selesai, jadi Gempa tidak akan sibuk lagi, Taufan tidak akan terluka karena berlatih _break dance_ lagi dan semua keramaian ini akan bubar.

IoI

"Aduh, capek banget sumpah..."

Halilintar hanya memutarkan matanya, tidak mau mendengar keluhan kembaran kedua. Tentu saja, sepanjang waktu Taufan terus bersuka ria di depan panggung dari pagi hingga sore. Siapa yang tidak bakal capek seperti itu?

Sementara Gempa di sebelahnya sudah tidak bisa bicara, wajanya lega namun sangat-sangat kelelahan. Ketiga kembaran Boboiboy berjalan pulang larut malam, setelah Pensi kelar, setelah panggung sudah setengah dibongkar dan semuanya beres tanpa masalah.

Yah mungkin ada insiden kecil, seperti beberapa murid merokok di pojokan, yang langsung diusir OSIS dengan bantuan Halilintar secara mengejutkan dan ternyata konsumsi yang disediakan untuk panitia tidak mencukupi. Tapi, itu semua bisa ditangani dan telah berlalu.

Ketiganya sampai ke rumah dengan keadaan sangat kelelahan.

Halilintar lelah dengan keramaian, Taufan lelah karena heboh sepanjang waktu dan Gempa lelah jadi panitia.

Sang adik termuda menjatuhkan diri di sofa dan dalam sekejap tertidur.

Kedua kakaknya sudah tidak ada tenaga untuk sekedua memindahkannya. Bahkan Taufan mengambil bantal sofa dan ikut menjatuhkan diri di karpet sebelah sofa.

Halilintar pun memilih untuk tidur dalam posisi duduk di sofa yang lain. Ia tahu mungkin di pagi hari ia akan berpindah tempat, tapi sekarang ia tidak peduli.

Yang penting, semuanya sudah selesai dan tak ada masalah lagi.

IoI

"Gempa, Taufan, Halilintar, ibu pulang!"

"Ayah juga!"

Kedua orang tua Boboiboy kembar, yang tidak sengaja bertemu di stasiun saat keduanya pulang, berhenti menyahut dan memandang ketiga anak mereka, yang entah kenapa, semuanya tertidur di karpet depan televisi dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakan.

Suami istri tersebut hanya saling pandang dan tersenyum. Mereka kemudian mengendap-ngendap di sekeliling mereka.

"Aih, anak ibu manis sekali...," sang ibu mengecup kening Gempa dan Taufan. Keduanya segera tersenyum dalam tidur.

Sementara sang ayah membelai rambut Halilintar, yang segera menuai keluhan setengah tidur dari sang kembaran tertua.

Orang tua kembaran Boboiboy tidak tahu apa saja yang terjadi selama ini, tapi yang jelas mereka bahagia melihat ketiganya kembali akrab seperti dulu.

Dan mereka berharap keakraban ini akan berlangsung selamanya.

**END**

* * *

**Kenapa mendadak kedua orang tua Boboiboy muncul? Gak tau, mereka muncul sendiri *plak**

**Kok pensinya kayak gitu?**

**Iya ya... soalnya aku tahu banget jadi panitia itu gimana. Bukannya asik nikmati acara, tapi jadi yang heboh di belakang panggung! Hahahahaha! Itu nyiksa banget! Aih...**

**Akhirnya epilog kuisi dengan **_**character development **_**pada kembar Boboiboy. Gempa yang akhirnya mulai bisa ngandelin kedua kakaknya, Taufan yang mulai mau berhenti senyum terus dan Halilintar yang mungkin akhirnya nerima kenyataan kalau dia kakak yang baik. **

**Sebenarnya tadinya sempet mau nulis si kembar liburan... tapi sudahlah, nggak ada ide yang bagus. **

**Oh ya, makasih buat semua idenya. Bagus-bagus, cuma uph, ada sebagian yang rasanya bakal nggak bisa kutulis. Jadi, intinya, nggak ada yang 'klik' buat cerita ini. Cerita ini kubuat sedekat mungkin dengan kehidupan nyata, banyak diantaranya terinspirasi dari ke hidupanku sendiri. Kecuali chapter 7 mungkin, hahahaha...**

**Taufan itu terinspirasi dari temenku, yang dia hampir bisa apa aja. Ganteng, pinter banget, supel, jago olahraga, bisa break dance, bisa ngeband, suka main game, suka anime/manga, bisa 5 bahasa, dan... oh udahlah... lupakan saja**

**Gempa terinspirasi dari temenku juga, yang merupakan ketua organisasi sekolah. Orang yang baiiiik banget dan sedihnya jadi sering dimanfaatin orang, cuma lucunya dia tahu dia dimanfaatin orang dan ngebiarin hal itu. Tapi, dia adalah sosok ketua berkharisma yang dipuja banyak orang. **

**Halilintar? Hahaha... entah ya dia nggak terinspirasi dari siapa-siapa. Sifat anti sosialnya dari diriku sendiri, sisanya? Dia bagai karakternya yang terbentuk sendiri tanpa direncanakan. **

**Mungkin suatu saat bisa kutulis side story dari fanfic ini. Kalau sekuel aku nggak janji. **

**Oh ya, ada yang tanya, gimana para kembar Boboiboy pakai topi. Ya kayak di kartunnya.**

**Ada juga yang bingung, mereka kan pake jaket, tapi juga pake seragam. Ya emang pake dua-duanya, jadi seragam dulu, terus pakai jaket kayak perubahan kedua mereka, gimana, paham?**

**Ada yang minta cinta Halilintar dan Taufan, itu maksudnya apa aku nggak ngerti. Halilintar dan Taufan itu hampir mirip aku dan kakakku. Aku kasar dan cuek sama kakakku, kakakku jahilnya minta ampun. Tapi, kalau ditanya sayang? Aku sayang kok sama kakakku, meski nggak bakal mau kuakui langsung. Kupikir banyak deh hubungan saudara kayak gitu. **

**Ok, beres kan? BERES! YEEEEIII!**

**Hah... akhirnya. **

**Akhi kata, terima kasih untuk semuanya! Terima kasih untuk para reader, reviewer, semuanya yang ngedukung fanfic ini sampe tuntas-tas! Fanfic ini banyak kekurangannya, banyaaak banget. Jadi, maaf ya selama ini, dan juga terima kasih. **

**Sampai jumpa di fanfic yang lain ^^**

**Byeee!**


End file.
